Giros inesperados
by Lucia991
Summary: Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, me robó el aliento. Con el tiempo, pensé que me acostumbraría. Tristemente, eso aún no había pasado. Y ahora todo estaba dando giros inesperados. UA.
1. El fin de una era

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es mi primera historia, espero que le guste, me gutaría que me hagan saber su opinión ya que soy nueva en esto.**

**Prometo subir los demas capitulos todos los dias o día por medio.**

**Gracias por leer la historia, espero que la disfruten.**

***Lucia991***

**

* * *

**

**GIROS INESPERADOS**

**I**

**EL FIN DE UNA ERA.**

Estaba tomando sol cuando mi celular sonó, sin necesidad de ver el visor supe que era Alice, mi mejor amiga, ya que últimamente me llamaba al menos 40 veces al día.

-¡Bella! ¡¡¡Lo conseguí!!! ¡¡¡Es el armario mas grande de todos !!!- debí suponer que ella ya ni me saludaría... lo único que hacia era contarme todas las cosas que conseguía para nuestro nuevo departamento

-Alice, debo recordarte que prácticamente es un mono ambiente!!.. como se supone que entraremos todos si los muebles que compras son mas grandes que nosotros!!??- ella no parecía entender que seriamos tres adolescentes en un depto. de 1 habitación y un lavadero grande, el cual usaría como habitación Edward, su hermano mellizo, quien sorprendentemente ni se quejaba.

-¡Shh!, por favor Bella, no me lo hagas difícil.- pude imaginar la cara de mi mejor amiga... seguro puso lo ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio inferior, le irritaba tanto que la contradigan- lo llevaran mañana a las 5 de la tarde y con eso será todo, pense que después podríamos preparar nuestra primer comida juntos para festejar, ¿qué te parece a las 8?

-¡¡Por supuesto Aly. A las 8 me parece genial, yo llevo las bebidas, tú y Edward lleven la comida!!

La verdad, por mucho que me quejara sobre las cosas que hacia Alice, no podía estar más feliz. A partir de mañana viviría oficialmente sola, bueno sin contar a mi mejor amiga y a su hermano.

Había decidido pasar mis vacaciones en Phoenix con mi madre antes de irme a la universidad en California, pensé que sería bueno para mi piel irse acostumbrando al sol, ya que hacia años vivía en Forks, y no es un lugar muy soleado que digamos. Hoy era mi último día en casa de Renée y aunque debería estar con ella, me encontraba en la playa con Mike, ¿mi... novio? Bueno no sabría decirlo, nunca lo oficializamos pero cada vez que venía acá pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos.

-¡Eh Bells!, ¿en qué estas pensando?- no quise decirle lo feliz que estaba por vivir sola ,así que mentí.

-En lo mucho que te voy a extrañar – bueno técnicamente lo iba extrañar, siempre lo hacia pero solo los primeros días, hasta que me acostumbraba a mi nueva rutina -mejor deberíamos ir yendo para mi casa, tengo que armar el bolso- supe que la idea no le gustaba para nada por su cara, siempre era lo mismo, las despedidas no eran lo suyo.

-Por supuesto, tal vez debamos hacer algo especial esta noche... a modo de despedida – no entendí en seguida a qué se refería pero con lo que dijo después no me quedó duda alguna- mis padres están de viaje y tengo la casa para mi solo – debe de haber notado mi cara porque enseguida agregó – por supuesto me refería a ver unas pelis y quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde- su cara reflejo la tristeza de mi rechazo

-Seguro Mikey -le di un beso y comencé a correr- ¡¡debemos apurarnos o Renée no nos dará de comer!!- su humor cambió enseguida y se puso a jugar y correr por la playa junto a mi.

Me encantaba realmente estar con el así, sin ninguna preocupación, me sentía totalmente libre, sin ninguna atadura... eso era lo que más me gustaba de Mike, el nunca me exigió ningún tipo de compromiso, aunque yo sabía que a él le hubiese encantado.

Llegamos a casa a eso de las 8, nos pusimos a jugar a la play mientras mi mamá cocinaba. A las 10 llegó Phil (el nuevo esposo de ella, quien realmente era excelente, aunque un tanto fastidioso) del trabajo y nos sentamos a cenar. Fue muy agradable... Rene realmente se había lucido cocinando una carne al horno con verduras que estaba riquísima. Luego del postre, fui a lo de Mike a ver unas pelis pero no aguanté y me quedé dormida apenas comenzó.

Me despertó la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, rápidamente mire la hora, eran las 6 y me sorprendí a mi misma, ya que por lo general se necesitaba un ejercito con tambores para despertarme... aún faltaban un par de horas para tener que ir al aeropuerto, así que decidí ir a correr para quitarme las ansias, ¡si, estaba ansiosa por comenzar mi nueva vida!. Corrí alrededor de 6 kilómetros, imaginando cómo sería la universidad y qué grandes cosas me esperarían en los próximos años.

Llegué a casa de Mike simplemente para recoger un par de cosas y decirle adiós, no quería que me acompañara al aeropuerto, eso simplemente lo haría peor. Le di un gran beso y le prometí volver alguna que otra vez. ¡Era tan fácil salir con él! Definitivamente lo iba a extrañar.


	2. Hogar

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer**

**Bueno como prometi acá esta el segundo capitulo. Se que el primero era mucho de Mike y nada de Edward pero, de a poco será mucho de Edward y casi nada de Mike.**

**Hoy es fin de año por lo que les deseo que lo terminen muy bien y empiecen el 2010 aún mejor.**

**Porfa me encantaría saber su opinión.**

***Lucia991***

**

* * *

**

**II**

**HOGAR**

Llegué a L.A, con el tiempo justo, pasé por una tienda y compré vino, gancia, cerveza, tequila (mi favorito) y un par de gaseosas. Miré el reloj antes de abrir la puerta, sólo tenía 15 minutos de retraso, pero para Alice era un montón, así que no me sorprendí cuando vino corriendo hacia mi.

-¡Oh! ¡Bells! ¡¡¡Pensé que habías tenido un accidente, o peor, que te habías olvidado!!!– sólo para ella el olvido podía ser peor que un accidente-. Apúrate debes ver como quedó nuestro hogar.

-Me gusta como suena, HOGAR; puedo acostumbrarme a esto perfectamente- Alice comenzó a reírse y me llevó a ver nuestro cuarto, estaba espectacular, la verdad no se para que estudiaría diseño, ella lo llevaba en la sangre, y de pronto me percate.. no bromeaba cuando dijo que era el más grande de todos- ¡¡¡Alice ese ropero es gigante!!! ¿Cómo hiciste para que entrara?

-Magia, ¡¡y mira... me he tomado la molestia de comprarte un montón de conjuntos para que lleves a la universidad!! ¿No pensaras andar todo el tiempo en esos jeans tuyos?- me dieron ganas de matarla, pero la mire un segundo y sus ojitos me pudieron, sabía que vestirme la hacía tan feliz, que simplemente no pude decirle nada- yo se, soy una genio!! Jaja, ven a ver el cuarto de Edward, si este te gustó el de él ha sido mi mejor trabajo.

La seguí al cuarto de su hermano y, tenía razón, había quedado genial, ni se notaba que originalmente era el lavadero. Me paralicé en cuanto vi a Edward entrando por la puerta, usando nada mas que unos shorts, enseguida me ruboricé. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo con tan poca ropa, en realidad, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo. Él no había ido a la preparatoria con nosotras así que únicamente lo veía para los cumpleaños de Alice o en alguna que otra rara ocasión. Supongo que debería acostumbrarme, ya que ahora viviríamos juntos. Por lo que también debería acostumbrarme a sonrojarme, Edward era increíblemente hermoso...¿Estaba bien ver de ese modo al hermano de mi mejor amiga? Decidí que si, de todas formas él nunca repararía en mí de esa forma. Era algo totalmente platónico.

El resto de la velada fue perfecta, Edward hizo unas hamburguesas mientras Alice y yo preparamos unos cuantos tragos. Hablamos de lo que nos esperaba en la universidad y de que tan solo nos quedaba una semana para empezar las clases; Edward estudiaría medicina; Alice, diseño, por supuesto; y yo, bueno estaba casi segura que periodismo.

Finalmente a eso de las 3 de la mañana nos fuimos a acostar, un poco emocionados por el comienzo de nuestras vidas universitarias. Me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y vi una cara que me sorprendió, Edward, ¡jaja!, me reí para mi misma, seguro tomé mucho tequila, no era normal en mi fantasear con chicos. De hecho, ni siquiera fantaseé con Mike, al menos no de esa forma.

Al día siguiente me desperté con la sensación de no haber dormido nada, lo atribuí a ser la primera noche en mi nueva casa, pero yo bien sabía que era por otra cosa.

-¡Chicas! ¿Les preparo el desayuno? –¡mierda! Esa era la voz que me había hecho dormir mal. Me tendría que acostumbrar o viviría con ojeras o, mejor dicho, con más ojeras que de costumbre.


	3. Preparativos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

**¡Hola! Devuelta por aquí!! espero que les guste, éste es otro capitulo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y su opinión.**

**Un beso**

**Feliz año nuevo**

***Lucia991***

**

* * *

**

**III**

**PREPARATIVOS**

El despertador sonó, por lo menos, 5 minutos antes de que abriera mis ojos. Sentía que había dormido muy poco, a pesar de que ya era mediodía. Quise mentirme a mi misma diciendo que era la excitación del nuevo apartamento, pero su voz me trajo a la realidad, teniendo que admitir la causa de mis dobles ojeras.

-¡Chicas! ¿Les preparo el desayuno? –su voz sonaba muy seductora, aún cuando no intentaba serlo.

-Claro hermanito, yo quiero un café doble con muchas media lunas –No podía creer las energías que tenía Alice por la mañana.

Estaba por salir de mi cama cuando se apareció en mi cuarto, vestía un pantalón pijama y una musculosa ceñida al cuerpo... ¡ah! Ese cuerpo, parecía esculpido por el mejor de los artistas. Me quedé observándolo, tratando de encontrar qué era lo que lo hacía perfecto, pero no pude encontrar una cosa en particular, así que supuse que él simplemente era así.

-¿Bella...? ¿Quieres tomar algo? –Quise levantarme y decirle que si, pero en el intento me enredé con las sábanas y caí estrepitosamente al suelo. Pude sentir como mi piel se ponía de un color rojo intenso –Alice mencionó lo torpe que eras pero no le creí, debí saber que ella nunca miente, jaja –Genial ahora también él se burlaba de mi torpeza, aunque claro, no lo hacía con maldad.

-Muy gracioso –dije, intentando sonar lo más sarcástica posible-, y por qué en vez de quedarte ahí mirando, no vas y me haces una chocolatada.

Lo vi salir por la puerta de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. No perdí la oportunidad y me metí en el baño, traté de aplacar mi pelo, me lavé los dientes y me cambié. Sabía que mi atuendo no sería aprobado por Alice, pero técnicamente aún no empezaban las clases y realmente quería estar cómoda, por lo que usé una remera vieja y mis jeans más gastados.

-¡Bella! ¡Por fin!.. toma asiento –Realmente odiaba el entusiasmo excesivo de Alice por las mañanas –Miren chicos, hoy me levanté muy temprano y fui al campus, es impresionante, así que decidí que mañana por la noche ¡¡¡daremos una fiesta!!!

-¡¡Alice!! ¿Estas loca?, sabes muy bien que odio las fiestas. Podrías haberme consultado, creo que debes cancelar todo –Estaba que echaba humo... ¡¡odio las fiestas... y mucho más si son en mi casa!!

-¿Para qué te iba a preguntar si ya sé tu respuesta? Y además ¡¡no la puedo cancelar, ya pegué un montón de panfletos en el campus!! –Mire a Edward con la esperanza de que me apoyara, pero la sonrisa de su cara me dijo que no lo haría –Edward, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Creo que... no hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que... ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –Debí saber que su hermano no se pondría en su contra. Respiré hondo y me resigné.

-¡¡¡Muy bien!!! Ésa es la actitud que yo quiero. Ahora hay que ponernos en marcha porque hay muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo –Alice florecía de alegría, supuse que tendría que poner mi mejor cara y simplemente ayudar –Bells y tú irán esta tarde a comprar el alcohol y los bocadillos y yo buscaré la música – ya había agarrado su cartera, cuando se volvió y nos dijo – y por favor chicos, no sean tacaños, compren mucho alcohol y comida.

-Alice ¿No almorzaras aquí? –Edward preguntó.

-No, por supuesto que no, debo ir a hacer un montón de cosas – y sin decir nada más se esfumo por la puerta.

Comimos algo rápido porque queríamos ir temprano al mercado. Durante el viaje en coche Edward estuvo un tanto preguntón, quiso saber sobre mi, qué música me gustaba, cuáles eran mis libros favoritos y un montón de cosas acerca de mi familia, amigos y mis preferencias en general. La verdad yo no era la clase de persona muy simpática, desenvuelta y que cuenta toda su vida a alguien que apenas conoce, pero con él no lo pude evitar, mientras me bombardeaba de preguntas me miraba con esos ojos suyos, que me hipnotizaban y me infundían plena confianza.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, me sorprendí encontrar a Alice con un grupo de personas. ¿La fiesta no era mañana? Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que entre esas personas se encontraba Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice y Edward, quien comenzaría a cursar su tercer año de la universidad. Emmett era la persona más divertida que yo conocía, siempre estaba gastando bromas y haciendo reír a la gente.

-¡¡Bells!! ¡¡Cuanto tiempo!!, ¿soy yo o estás más bajita? –Me abrazó tan fuerte que no podía respirar, gracias a dios se dio cuenta rápido y me soltó –Te presentó a mi novia, Rosalie, ¿está buena, no? –Se corrió un poco y pude ver a una chica hermosa, bueno hermosa era poco, parecía una modelo.

-¡Em!, por favor perdónalo, el regreso a clases lo tiene mal. Me puedes decir Rose, un gusto en conocerte- me extendió su mano y yo se la estreché –Vinimos porque Alice dijo que mañana darían una fiesta y que quería un poco de ayuda, pero ya nos vamos.

-¿Ya se van?, por favor... quédense a cenar, compramos unas pizzas y unas cervezas, ¿es que no extrañas a tus hermanos, Emmett?- Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Edward, uno pensaría que después de una tarde juntos me acostumbraría, pero al parecer eso era imposible.

-¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Que buena idea hermanito!!, a propósito, él es Jasper el compañero de cuarto de Emmett- Alice señaló a un chico muy lindo que estaba un poco más atrás de Rosalie- Llamemos a Pizza Hot, ya son las 9 y tardan un montón.

Hicimos nuestro pedido, y decidimos comer en nuestra mini terraza, ya que adentro hacía calor y era muy pequeño. Comimos tranquillos, charlando y riendo. Rosalie y Jasper eran realmente agradables. Pude ver en el rostro de Alice, que le gustaba Jasper, y conociéndola sabía que no se iba a quedar callada.

-Jazz, ¿tienes novia?- ¿de dónde sacaba la confianza y seguridad?, Alice era siempre tan directa, pero nunca grosera. Ese era su modo de obtener lo que quería, no se andaba con vueltas cuando estaba decidida- Por que si no tienes, ya esta decido, mañana vendrás a la fiesta como mi acompañante- Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, y Jasper miraba a su amigo, supongo que creería que era una broma.

-¿Me estas hablando en serio?- pobre Jazz, jaja, Alice lo había dejado aturdido, supongo que por nuestras caras y la de ella, comprendió que no era una broma, porque agrego- Bueno supongo que si, esta bien.

-Discúlpala Jasper, ella no sabe lo que es esperar una repuesta o mejor dicho una invitación- Todos se rieron ante mi comentario, la conocíamos muy bien para saber que no se había enojado , ni arrepentido de haber obligado a Jazz a ser su acompañante mañana-

-¡¡Ah, cállense!!-Alice puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba de la conservadora una botella de champagne y servía un poco en cada copa- Por que la fiesta de mañana sea un éxito-Dijo mientras alzaba su copa, el resto la acompañamos y tomamos hasta acabar la nuestra.

El resto de la noche transcurrió normalmente, fue realmente divertido, pero no nos acostamos tarde porque, según Alice, mañana deberíamos levantarnos temprano para terminar de organizar la fiesta.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se fueron y quedamos nuevamente nosotros tres. Casi me muero de un infarto cuando Edward posó un brazo sobre mi cintura, abrazándome, y otro por la de Alice- Bueno mis chicas, es hora de acostarnos- su boca estaba tan cerca de mi oído, que cuando pronunció esas palabras me estremecí, nos dio un beso en la frente a cada una y se fue a su habitación.

Estoy segura de que un tomate palidecería al lado mío, su roce me había hecho sentir frío, calor y por último me enrojeció. Creí que Alice lo notaría inmediatamente pero para mi sorpresa su cara reflejaba lo mismo que la mía.

-Me voy a casar con Jasper- Soltó, como si fuese un hecho ya- Sabes, yo nunca me equivoco- se metió en su cama y suspiró. Me hubiese gustado decirle que lo tome con calma, pero como podría aconsejarle eso cuando yo casi sentía mariposas por alguien que ni me registraba- Hasta mañana Bells..

-¡Dulces sueños Alice!-Cerré lo ojos y no pude evitarlo, vi su rostro nuevamente.


	4. La fiesta

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hola de nuevo! perdon, me atrase un poco en subir este capitulo. Espero que les guste, haganme saber su opinion y comentarios.**

**un Beso**

***Lucia991***

* * *

**IV**

**LA FIESTA**

Me desperté con una sonrisa en la boca, producto del maravilloso sueño que acababa de tener: Edward me confesaba su amor y me besaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Me levante de mi cama, no me sorprendí de ver la de Alice vacía, así que me dirigí a la cocina. Estaba un poco dormida aún, por lo que me olvide completamente de que Edward podría estar allí, cosa que pasó.

-Lindo atuendo Bells, ¿lo usaras para la fiesta de esta noche?- casi me muero al darme cuenta que estaba en pijama (bueno si podía llamarse pijama a una vieja remera de Charlie)-Por favor ni lo digas, esta tarde iremos de compras para buscar el atuendo perfecto -Agregó Alice.

-Gracias a lo dos por preocuparse por mi ropa, pero ya estoy grandecita y puedo elegirla sola –Vi como ambos se reían, lo que me hizo enojar y enrojecer hasta la coronilla -Ahora si me disculpan, voy a cambiarme.

Entre a mi habitación y miré mi ropa, sabía que era inútil tratar de elegir algo. En cuanto Alice me viera me obligaría a cambiarme, por lo que decidí ponerme uno de sus conjunto. Era temprano, teníamos muchas cosas que hacer y no quería sumar una discusión con mi amiga por mi atuendo.

-Esa es mi mejor amiga –dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba (Dios, era tan fácil hacerla feliz) – bueno siento molestarlos de nuevo pero, necesito su ayuda. Por favor vayan a la tienda y busquen un paquete a mi nombre, tengan cuidado por que es frágil. Luego vayan al centro comercial, para encontrarse conmigo frente a la tienda de Victoria's secret. Ambos necesitan un nuevo atuendo para esta noche, no deben olvidar que también son los anfitriones.

A veces podía ser tan molesta, pero era parte de su encanto, así que simplemente le dije –de acuerdo amiga pero, ¿podemos primero desayunar?

-Por supuesto, ¿cuándo te he negado yo una comida? -dijo riendo, yo bien sabía que las compras venían antes de la comida, pero supuse que no querría quedar en evidencia delante de su hermano- Edward, por favor sírvele un tazón de cereales y apresúrense que tienen mucho que hacer, yo me voy o si no, no llegaré a tiempo para encontrarme con ustedes en el shopping –Sin decir nada más, nos saludó con un gesto y se esfumó por la puerta.

Comimos el cereal mientras nos reíamos de la locura que tenía Alice. Ambos coincidíamos en que era imposible contradecirla, ella tenía un don especial para convencer a la gente, que la hacía totalmente encantadora.

Edward tomó un baño y nos dirigimos a buscar el coche para ir a la tienda. Una vez dentro, comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes Bella?, yo se que solo van dos días desde que nos mudamos juntos, pero tú y mi hermana me hacen reír todo el tiempo, creo que va a ser muy fácil vivir con ustedes –Parecía encantado, no pude evitar mirar su cara; mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Sin duda alguna, esa era la sonrisa más linda que vi en mi vida.

-Espera un mes y después me dices si sigues pensando igual. Se cuan molesta podemos ser Alice y yo a veces.- Era increíble, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más me gustaba. Definitivamente tendría que empezar a borrar esos sentimientos.

-Sin ofender pero, no creo que dos personas tan pequeñitas puedan llegar a ser realmente una molestia – Mientras me decía eso me despeino con su mano derecha. Su toque me hizo estremecer y sentir una electricidad que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Sabía muy bien que no debía sentir esas cosas pero, ¿lo podía evitar? Para tranquilizar a mi mente dije que no, que era simplemente una reacción de mi cuerpo ante su hermosura.

Fuimos a buscar el paquete que Alice nos ordenó, supongo que además de frágil debió decirnos que era enorme y pesado. Ni siquiera quise imaginarme qué habría adentro, con mi amiga todo era posible. Supuse que Edward pensó lo mismo, porque su boca se abrió de par en par cuando vio la enorme caja que le entregaba el vendedor en un carrito. Para colocar el paquete en el baúl de su volvo, hizo falta la ayuda de dos empleados.

Llegamos al centro comercial justo a tiempo, Alice ya nos estaba esperando junto a... Rosalie. Eso me sorprendió un poco, yo no la conocía muy bien, pero Alice nunca había hablado de ella de buena manera, es más en ocasiones cuando pronunciaba su nombre su rostro se transformaba totalmente, dibujando una mueca horrible. Sin embargo, ahora parecía muy contenta con su presencia, supuse que tendría sus motivos y que me los contaría cuando estuviésemos solas.

Fuimos a una enorme tienda unisex, tomó al menos 10 camisas y 8 pantalones y se los entregó a Edward, le ordenó que se los fuese probando y ella elegiría el mejor para él. Hizo lo mismo conmigo, sólo que fue 10 veces peor, no sólo me observaba Alice, sino que también Rose y la vendedora. Supongo que ellas no sabían lo que significaba intimidad. Finalmente me compró un vestido azul que yo no hubiese escogido nunca, ella bien sabía que yo no usaba ese tipo de ropa, un escote hasta el ombligo y sin espalda, sin mencionar lo corto que era, pero conociendo a Alice era mejor no decir nada o me haría pasar vergüenza delante de toda la tienda.

Después de la ropa compramos zapatos, no podía imaginarme como haría para no caerme de los tacos de 12 centímetros que mi amiga me obligaría a llevar esa noche, y por último fuimos a comprar maquillaje (no sé para que, Alice tenía al menos 2 maletines llenos de rubor, sombra, rímel, delineador y todo tipo de cosméticos).

Llegamos al departamento a las 5.30 de la tarde, yo pensaba dormir una siesta pero, al entrar me di cuenta de que no podría ser. El lugar estaba irreconocible, Alice lo había decorado por todas parte. Había flores, velas, lazos de telas muy coloridas por todos lados y en donde solía estar el cuarto de Edward, mi querida amiga había improvisado un mini salón de belleza.

-Supuse que no te molestaría –Le dijo a su hermano sonriendo –ya arregle todo con los chicos, vete para su departamento y cámbiate allí. Aquí están sus atuendos. En las bolsa está indicado para quien es cada uno- le entregó tres grandes bolsas y prácticamente lo empujó afuera.

Apenas se fue Edward quedamos solo nosotras tres. Me duche mientras Rose y Alice comentaban sobre que vestiría cada una, salí del baño solo después de asegurarme tres veces que estaba bien afeitada, con ese vestido no se podía cometer ni un error. En seguida me di cuenta que Rosalie era tan adicta a la moda como Alice, porque entre las dos se encargaron de vestirme, maquillarme y peinarme, como si fuera una muñeca. La verdad no estaba tan mal, pero ni por asomo me podía acercar a lo bella que estaban las chicas, simplemente parecían modelos o diosas.

Golpearon la puerta como aviso y luego entraron, las tres salimos de la habitación para ver quien era (aun no eran las 10).

-¿Están presentables chicas? -No debí reconocer la voz, pero lo hice, era difícil no hacerlo, era la más seductora que había escuchado en mi vida- estoy con Emmett y Jasper.-Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando entramos completamente a la cocina, obviamente no por mi, sino por Rose y Alice.

-¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos unos tragos antes de que llegue la gente? –Dije para aligerar un poco la noche, no quería estar tensa cuando los demás invitados llegaran-

-¡¡Que buena idea Bells!!, ¿no le molestará a tú novio si te emborrachas?-Casi me muero cuando Emmet mencionó a Mike, me ruborice totalmente. Me sentí fatal por no extrañarlo desde que me había ido de Forks.- ¿o le cortaste para parrandear en la universidad?

-¿Tienes novio?-me sorprendió quien me lo preguntaba, y más aún su expresión, ¿era tan raro que alguien como yo pudiese haber conseguido pareja?, me ofendió un poco la expresión de Edward- Nunca lo mencionaste.

-Si, bueno no realmente, pero salimos cada vez que voy a lo de mi madre-no me gustaba dar muchos detalles de mi relación con Mike, pero me di cuenta de que no iban a dejar el tema ahí, así que agregué- Este verano lo pasamos muy bien juntos, pero igual no se puede decir que seamos novios, sería imposible, ya que durante el año escolar casi nunca nos vemos.-esperé que con eso se conformasen, sólo Alice sabía a fondo sobre mi relación con él, y quería que siguiera así. Por suerte en ese preciso momento comenzó a llegar la gente y me salvé.

La fiesta no estuvo tan mal, obviamente socialicé lo mínimo que se me permitió, y en cuanto vi a mi amiga ocupada con Jasper, decidí escaparme a la terraza. Era una noche espectacular, las estrellas brillaban a lo largo del cielo.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?, hay mucha gente adentro y ya me canse de saludar-me regaló una sonrisa torcida mientras se paraba al lado mío, apoyando su cuerpo sobre la baranda del balcón.

-Claro que no, pero si te ve Alice evitando su fiesta, no me heches la culpa a mí-

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso, sino por Jasper, no creo que mi hermana le deje respirar lo suficiente, jaja- no pude evitar reírme –Disculpa si soy grosero pero, no me habías mencionado a ese tal Mike, ¿que tan serias son las cosas entre ustedes? –No podía creerlo, ¿por qué todos insistían en el tema? Pero, sin embargo, algo en sus ojos que no supe descifrar me hizo contestarle.

-Bueno no lo mencione porque nadie pregunto, y no son muy serias las cosas que digamos, a él le encantaría que así fuesen, pero yo simplemente no puedo ofrecerle más. La paso muy bien con él y lo aprecio mucho pero, es solo eso. -No tenía idea de porque le contaba algo tan intimo a Edward y muchos menos entendía porque le interesaba tanto a él.

-Esta bien, entonces significa que puedes salir con otros -no me lo preguntó, simplemente lo afirmó. Estaba por preguntarle qué importaba eso, cuando cambió abruptamente el tema-. Quiero entrar en el equipo de básquet de la UCLA, ¿irán a ver nuestros partidos, verdad?

Luego de eso hablamos sobre trivialidades hasta no se que hora. Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche es a Alice diciéndole a Edward que no me deje dormir afuera y que me lleve a mi cama. Supongo que me habré quedado dormida, no era raro en mi, no solía aguantar despierta hasta tarde.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste.. prometo que el proximo capitulo hay más acercamiento entre Bella y Edward

un beso

espero algunas reviews, please.

*Lucia991*


	5. Comienzo de clases

**¡Hola! Aca subo otro capitulo más, espero que les guste. Hagan comentarios please!!!! jaja**

**un beso grande y espero algun reviews... aunque sea 1 jaja**

***Lucia991***

* * *

**V**

**COMIENZO DE CLASES**

Los siguientes días pasaron volando, el único momento que podíamos compartir los tres, era la noche, ya que durante el día íbamos de un lado a otro, por el campus, consiguiendo los horarios de las clases, las listas de materiales y las posibles actividades extra-curriculares que se podían realizar.

Fue el domingo anterior al inicio de las clases, el día que Alice, Rose y yo pudimos tener una conversación de chicas.

-¡Por favor Aly cuéntanos cómo pasó, los chicos no van a venir hasta dentro de una hora! –Rose y yo nos moríamos por saber los detalles del primer beso entre Jazz y Alice –No te hagas la tímida después de que todos en la fiesta los vimos besándose descaradamente –vi a través de los ojos de mi amiga como se rendía.

-Realmente no hay mucho que contar, ya saben como son estas cosas: él estaba hablando sobre lo que estudiaba y yo no podía parar de pensar en sus labios...así que lo callé, y lo besé.

-Lamento decirte que esas cosas no suelen ser así, por lo general la chica debe esperar a que el chico decida besarla, pero claro, imagino que en tu mundo la espera y las reglas del cortejo no existen –Alice comenzó a reírse y Rose me miró con incredulidad. No le encontraba la gracia a aquello.

-¿Y tú en que mundo vives? ¿Aún esperas a tu Romeo? ¿No sabes que los tiempos han cambiado? –Sabía que no se reía con maldad, pero igual me molestó, mucho más aún cuando Rosalie hizo un comentario al respecto.

-Supongo que planeas esperar al matrimonio también. Estamos en el siglo XXI, las chicas también pueden tomar la iniciativa –Claro para ellas era sencillo, ¿quién en su sano juicio las rechazaría? Amabas lucían como modelos. Mientras que yo era más blanca que la nieve, con un cuerpo flacucho y sin ninguna gracia; mejor esperar a que el chico se acerque primero.

-¡¡Oigan, dejen de discutir!! ¿No se supone que les estaba contando mi experiencia con Jazz? –No pudimos evitarlo, las tres comenzamos a reír.

-Tienes razón Aly, perdón por la interrupción. Dinos, ¿qué tal besa? –Como quería a mi mejor amiga, siempre me hacía reír.

-Estupendo, para ser calladito no lo hace nada mal, a decir verdad nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así.

En ese momento los chicos regresaron y no pudimos hablar más. Comimos unas pizzas mientras veíamos el partido, en realidad ellos lo veían y nosotras pensábamos qué usar al día siguiente.

La cena terminó temprano y Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie se fueron. No nos demoró mucho limpiar todo, por lo que a las 11 de la noche nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir. Por la mañana comenzarían las clases.

No puedo decir lo rápido que me vestí, no escuche el despertador y si no hubiese sido por Edward probablemente nunca hubiese llegado a mi primer día de clases.

-Bells, no es que quiera molestarte pero ya son las 8. ¿Tu primera clase no es a las 8.30?.

-¡¡Rayos!! Me quedé dormida –tomé la ropa que habíamos preparado por la noche con las chicas, me metí al baño, lavé mis dientes, me peiné y salí tan sólo 5 minutos después, un record para mi -¿Luzco muy mal? Sé sincero.

-No, aunque yo que tu, cambiaría las pantuflas por otro calzado –casi lo olvidaba, menos mal que se dio cuenta, ya me podía imaginar yendo a las clases en pantuflas –te preparé el desayuno, ¿lo quieres o vas muy apurada? –Tomé el tazón con cereales y leche y me lo tragué de una, no tenía tiempo para delicadezas.

-Gracias Ed, me salvaste. ¿tu primera clase es a las 9.30, verdad? –Asintió mientras me alcanzaba mi bolso y besaba mi frente, lo que obviamente hizo que me ruborizara y me quedara parada como una boba, su voz me llamó a la realidad de vuelta.

-Será mejor que te apures o llegarás tarde –Reaccioné, ya debían ser las 8.15, lo saludé y prácticamente salí corriendo del apartamento.

Cuando llegué la clase ya había empezado, quise que la tierra me tragara, pero en vez de eso el profesor me expuso a toda la clase.

-Bien chicos como iba diciendo, no tolero la tardanza, así que si llegan tarde ni se molesten en entrar, por hoy señorita –dijo refiriéndose a mi –lo dejaré pasara, ya que obviamente no estaba para escuchar mis reglas.

Me envió a sentarme junto a una chica de pelo castaño, Angela, quien amablemente me repitió las demás reglas. El resto de las clases no fueron tan malas, incluso la primera estuvo muy buena, una vez que se me pasó el bochorno.

........

Rápidamente pasó la primer semana de clases, al tercer día ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a los horarios, así que hoy viernes, nos disponíamos a celebrar nuestro pequeño triunfo. Habíamos hecho hamburguesas, Emmet había traído la play y con las chicas pusimos música. Era una especie de fiesta, sólo para nosotros seis.

Jugamos video juegos, al twister y a dígalo con mímica. La pasamos muy bien. Era media noche cuando sonó mi celular, miré el visor preguntándome quién sería a esa hora.

-¡Bells! ¿Estabas durmiendo? Perdón que te moleste, es que te extrañaba tanto –Ouch, me sentí tan mal al escuchar la voz de Mike, no había pensado en él desde que Emmet lo mencionó, a decir verdad en mi mente últimamente sólo había lugar para una cosa aparte de las clases, Edward.

-No Mike, estaba despierta –No quise mentirle, así que no dije que también lo extrañaba, intenté desviar el tema -¿Cómo estas? ¿Has conocido alguna chica linda en la facu?

-No, por supuesto que no, ¿quién sería más linda que tu?, no te preocupes no te cambiaré tan rápido - Mierda, tampoco ese era un buen tema, había interpretado mi evasión como celos - ¿y tú, ya encontraste alguna distracción?

-Con las clases no tengo tiempo para nada –odiaba mentirle, pero ¿qué haría? De seguro no le caería nada bien saber que ni pensaba en él, que mi mente estaba ocupada fantaseando con mi amigo quien no me registraba de ese modo –Oye Mike, lamento decir que debo colgar, Alice necesita mi ayuda, nos hablamos luego, ¿dale?

-Seguro bonita, esperaré tu llamado –pude notar la transformación del tono de su voz. –Besos

-Bye, nos estamos hablando.

Giré para ver a mis amigos, pero sólo se encontraba Edward, sonriéndome con una sonrisa picara que no conocía.

-El resto se fue a comprar helado, no quise irme, supuse que no te gustaría quedarte sola –Me derretí ante sus ojos -¿Quién era al teléfono?

-Mike

-¿Quieres contarme por qué estás tan triste? –Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona estaba segura que hubiese dicho que no, pero él no era otra persona, así que suspiré y comencé a hablar.

-Es que no me gusta lastimarlo. Él tiene esperanzas de que seamos novios oficialmente y yo cada vez me alejo más de esa idea. No es que no lo quiera, lo amo, pero como amigos y no se como decírselo, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo alentarlo. Me siento horrible.

-Tranquila Bells, estoy seguro que aunque no lo alentaras más, él seguiría atrás tuyo. Lo mejor será que hables con él cuanto antes, pero hasta entonces no te preocupes, debes estar segura de lo que le dirás –Y sin previo aviso me abrazó, me hizo olvidar mis penas. No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos abrazados, pero de pronto unas voces hicieron que nos separáramos.

-¡EH! ¿Qué es esto? Nos vamos por un rato y comienzan a besuquearse, por dios –Quería matar a Emmett, él y su bocota.

-¡Nada de eso tonto! ¿Acaso no has oído hablar de la amistad? Por si te queda alguna duda eso es lo que viste, a dos amigos abrazándose –Edward le contestó a su hermano con muchas hostilidad, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que mientras nos abrazábamos una esperanza había crecido en mi, imaginando que Edward sentía algo más por mi que amistad, sus palabra me hicieron volver a la realidad, al mundo donde Edward Cullen nunca podría fijarse en mi. –Y ustedes –dijo refiriéndose a las chicas y a Jazz –déjense de reír y abran el helado.

* * *

**Gracias a todas las que leen este fic y a krla021mc que lo agregó a sus favoritos**

**Un beso y les aseguro que cada vez se va a volver más interesante.**

***Lucia991***


	6. El partido

**¡Hola! Otra vez por aca actualizando este fic. ¿Hasta ahora que les parece? Empiezo a pensar que no les gusta =( **

**Grax a toda la gente que entra y lo lee, y en especial a las que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos (cmgalsal y krla021mc)****Espero sus comentarios... sean buenos o malos.****un beso*****Lucia991*****

* * *

**

**VI**

**EL PARTIDO**

El primer mes de clases transcurrió rapidísimo. Durante ese tiempo mi amistad con Edward fue creciendo, al igual que mi atracción por él, hasta llegar a límites inimaginables. Sabía que él no me quería de esa manera pero, en ocasiones no podía evitar pensar lo contrario. Varias veces lo sorprendí mirándome fijo, o mostrando demasiado interés en mi vida amorosa; la cual a decir verdad era nula, entre el estudio, el metejón que sentía por Edward, y la tristeza que me embargaba al pensar en mi situación con Mike, no me interesaba salir con nadie.

Hoy comenzaba el torneo de basketball, por lo que las chicas y yo habíamos ido a la tienda de la universidad a comprar unas camisetas para alentar a los chicos. Emmett era el más nervioso de los tres ya que lo habían nombrado capitán, por lo que deseaba con toda su alma ganar este partido.

Llegamos temprano para conseguir buenos lugares, no queríamos perdernos ni un poquito de los chicos en acción. Por lo que tuve el agrado de escuchar la conversación de las porristas, que estaban calentando antes de ponerse a hacer sus piruetas.

-¿En verdad piensas hacerlo? –dijo una chica pelirroja.

-Por supuesto, al finalizar el partido voy y lo invito a salir. Te aseguro, Edward Cullen quedará encantado luego de esta noche.

-Eso, si es que acepta –a la pelirroja no parecía gustarle que su amiga invitara a Edward, y a decir verdad a mi tampoco, mis puños se cerraron de furia al escuchar a "esas" hablando de él.

-¿Bells? ¿En qué piensas?...-Alice hizo darme cuenta que el partido empezaría de un minuto a otro. Comencé a buscar a los chicos.

-Nada, solamente espero que ganemos –Seguí buscándolos y por fin los encontré –Miren ahí salen –efectivamente, en ese instante el equipo salía por la puerta que comunicaba al estadio con los vestuarios.

Nunca había visto un juego tan impresionante. Edward jugaba excelentemente al igual que Jazz y Emm. Era el último cuarto, faltaban 2 minutos y el equipo rival intentaba anotar a toda costa pero, nuestro equipo era mejor. Sonó la chicharra: ¡GANAMOS!

Fuimos corriendo hacia el campo de juego para felicitar a los chicos, en el preciso momento que vi como las chicas se arrojaban a los brazos de sus novios me arrepentí. Me quedé quieta enfrente de Edward sin saber que hacer, que vergüenza, yo no era su novia seguro tendría a alguien más con quien festejar el triunfo, estaba apunto de darme vuelta cuando me extendió los brazos y me dijo: ¿no merezco si ni quiera un abrazo? ¿tan mal jugué? –y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa torcida, mi preferida, obviamente no lo pensé ni un segundo y me lancé a sus brazos. Sabía que era simplemente amistad pero, en momentos como ese no podía dejar de imaginar que tal vez le gustaba un poquito.

Jasper interrumpió mi abrazo, debo admitir que me enojé, pero mi di cuenta en seguida de que mi cara seguro se había transformado y fingí una sonrisa.

-¿Chicas porque no nos esperan mientras nos duchamos y después vamos a nuestro apartamento a festejar? Es viernes y la noche es joven –dijo Jazz mientras sonreía –No tardaremos mucho.

-Claro amor, no se tarden, ¿si? –Alice le dio un gran beso a su novio y se volteó a nosotras –Nosotras mientras nos tomamos un helado, ¿les parece chicas? –Ambas asentimos y nos dirigimos al carrito de helados mientras veíamos a los chicos ir hacia los vestuarios.

Nos tomamos el helado mientras Rosalie nos contaba acerca de su relación con Emmett.

-Yo se que es un tanto inmaduro pero, es tan tierno, y a decir verdad es excelente en la cama –Envidiaba como Rose podía hacer comentarios como ese sin ruborizarse.

-¡Shh, asco es mi hermano Rose! –Las tres nos reímos –Por ingresar en mi mente esa imagen tan fea ahora me debes un favor, llévate a Emmet a tu casa esta noche, porfa. –

-¿Estas segura Aly? ¿qué dirán tus hermanos? –Me mordí el labio en cuanto dije eso, seguro me volvían a retar por ser tan puritana.

-¡Que importa! Esto es grandioso Alice, seguro que te ayudo, te va a encantar.

Aún nos reíamos y comentábamos lo que esa noche haría Alice, cuando vimos salir a los chicos. Pude notar como Edward me miraba y sonreía a lo lejos, automáticamente le devolví la sonrisa. Estaba apunto de levantar mi mano para saludarlo cuando alguien llamó su atención.

Se había cambiado el uniforme de porrista por una pollera que era aún más corta y una remera, que más bien parecía un trapo por la poca cantidad de tela que tenía. La reconocí inmediato como la capitana que quería invitar a salir a Edward. Se detuvo frente a él y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído. No quise ni imaginarme que sería pero obviamente a mi amigo le gustaba porque su cara dibujó una sonrisa. No tenía intenciones de seguir ahí, por lo que me di media vuelta y le dije a las chicas que me perdonen, pero que me sentía mal. Le desee suerte a Alice y les pedí que me disculparan con los chicos.

En cuanto cerré la puerta de mi habitación las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Había sido una estúpida, para empezar al parecer había dejado crecer esperanzas de que le gustaba a Edward y además había dado por sentado que nunca lo vería con otra chica. ¡Dios! Que tonta era. No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, tal vez un par de horas, solo deje de hacerlo cuando mis ojos no pudieron más y mi estomago me pidió chocolate a gritos. Fui a la cocina para buscar un poco.

Supuse que nadie vendría temprano. Tanto Alice como Edward estarían "ocupados", otra ola de tristeza me arremetió y las lagrimas volvieron a salir. Me acosté en el sofá y me acurruqué intentando calmarme. Supongo que me habré quedado dormida en algún momento porque me desperté cuando escuché unas llaves en la puerta.

-Bells, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué haces despierta? –Genial era Edward, con suerte confundiría la hinchazón de mis ojos como síntoma de mi enfermedad.

-Bien, me he quedado dormida aquí. ¿Cómo fue tu noche? –Odiaba tener que preguntar pero tenía que ser educada.

-¡La verdad un asco! Es horrible tener que estar entre parejas. Y encima para terminar la noche, mi hermana me dice que se queda a dormir en lo de su novio, como si yo no supiese lo que eso significa –aunque estaba triste porque había salido con la porrista, no pude evitar querer consolarlo a él.

-Bueno Ed, tu no eres el único que puede disfrutar, además Alice ya es bastante grandecita –Quería largarme a llorar inmediatamente, necesité de todas mis fuerzas para evitarlo.

-¿Disfrutar? ¿Tú llamas disfrutar a estar entre dos parejas besuqueándose? –Me sorprendí antes su reacción, después de todo había salido con una chica.

-¿Tan mal estuvo con Jessica? –así se llamaba la porrista –Ella aseguró que quedarías encantado luego de estar con ella –¿De verdad tenía que hablar de esto? No, claro que no pero al parecer era tan estúpida que me gustaba sufrir.

- ¿Jessica? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Realmente creíste que había aceptado salir con ella? Ni loco lo hubiese hecho, es muy... –No escuché lo que dijo después, mi corazón saltaba de alegría debajo de mi pecho.

-Oh, lo siento, solo supuse que bueno, ya sabes –creo que nunca antes había estado tan roja.

-¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Tenía un compromiso contigo, ¿recuerdas? Habíamos dicho que iríamos a lo de Jazz y Emm. Y hablando de eso, no me gusta que me planten, así que la próxima vez piensa dos veces antes de fingir una enfermedad –No lo podía creer, quise pellizcarme para ver si estaba soñando.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Mi corazón prácticamente saltó de mi corazón cuando tomó mis manos y me susurró al oído.

-Parece que no entiendes una indirecta, tendré que invitarte directamente –definitivamente estaba soñando - ¿Te gustaría salir mañana a la noche conmigo? Y si Bella, como en una cita –Me quedé con la boca abierta, seguro con cara de tonta, lo único que logré hacer fue asentir –De acuerdo, entonces mañana salimos. Me voy a dormir, ha sido una noche fatal, bueno al menos hasta ahora –Me besó en la frente y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Fui como una zombi hasta mi cama, obviamente aún me duraba el aturdimiento. Me puse mi pijama y me recosté. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Tenía un cita con Edward Cullen. Luego de un largo rato logré dormirme, sólo para seguir soñando con él.

* * *

**Bueno... a mi me gustó mucho escribir este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En el proximo será la cita.. no se lo pueden perder.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi hermana y "editora" que siempre lee los capitulos, me da su opinión y me ayuda en la puntuación TKM FEA (asi le digo cariñosamente)! **

**Un beso y espero aunque sea un review... POR FA!!! =) Considerenlo un regalo de reyes**

***Lucia991***


	7. La cita

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer**

**¡HOLA! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, a mi me encanó escribirlo.**

**Gracias a ****crisode76, quien también agregó esta historia a sus favoritas y a Himeko-Haru, quien me dejo mi primer review, muchas muchas muchas gracias!!!**

**bueno no escribo más y las dejo con la cita entre Edward y Bella..**

***Lucia991***

* * *

**VII**

**LA CITA**

El despertador sonó a las 7.30, tenía miedo de ir a la cocina y encontrarme a Edward pero, tenía que enfrentarlo, después de todo saldríamos esta noche, al pensar en eso no pude evitar sonreír, todavía no lo podía creer: él gustaba de mi, o eso era lo que parecía. Me saqué el pijama y me puse uno de los conjuntos que Alice me había armado esa semana y me dirigí a la cocina.

-¡Hola Edward! –Me esforcé por sonar relajada, y no me salió tan mal, siempre que estaba con él todo era de lo más natural -¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Bells, muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo has dormido? –Me sonrió provocando que enrojeciera –Más temprano ha llamado Aly diciendo que te va a pasar a buscar con Rose a las 8.30, ¿a dónde van?

-De compras y a pasar el día en el centro comercial. ¿A qué hora tengo que estar por aquí? –Tenía miedo que se hubiese olvidado de nuestra cita, yo por supuesto no lo había hecho.

-A las 10 y ponte linda. Yo ya me voy, le prometí a Emmet ir a jugar Basketball. Nos vemos. -Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta.

Terminé de alistarme y aún faltaban 15 minutos. No quería quedarme sin hacer nada porque estaba muy nerviosa, la verdad es que nunca le había dicho a mis amigas que estaba enamorada de Edward, ellas sabían que me parecía lindo pero, no cuanto lo quería, así que se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando les digiera que tenía una cita con él. Para matar ese ratito que me sobraba me puse a acomodar la habitación.

A las 8.30 en punto entraron por la puerta Aly y Rose, debo decir que ambas se veían radiantes, en especial Alice, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fuimos al centro comercial en el auto de Rose, un BMW rojo, descapotable e impresionantemente veloz, por cada calle que pasábamos al menos 10 personas se volteaban a vernos, bueno realmente miraban al auto y a las chicas, yo de ningún modo podía atraer tantas miradas.

Decidimos que antes de comprar teníamos que tener una charla de chicas, lo cual me convenía, luego de que Alice nos contara su experiencia, podría contarles que Edward y yo teníamos una cita. Nos sentamos en un café que estaba muy de moda y las tres pedimos un capuchino.

-Bien, Alice, ¡cuéntanos todo! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué sentiste? ¡Vamos amiga, habla! –Rose estaba totalmente entusiasmada, y a decir verdad yo también, ¡¡¡quería todos los detalles!!!

-Bueno –dijo Alice ruborizándose, algo que yo nunca había visto en ella –Tengo que decir que fue perfecto. Jazz es un completo caballero, fue suave, dulce, lento, comprensivo y totalmente romántico. –Podía ver en los ojos de mi amiga el amor que sentía por su novio y como aquella experiencia había hecho que este se triplicara, como mínimo.

-¡Me alegro tanto por ti! –y era verdad, me encantaba verla tan feliz y enamorada –Y aunque no te quiera sacar de tu burbuja perfecta, cuéntanos los detalles jugosos, jaja –reímos Rose y yo a la vez.

-No voy a contarles mucho más, es íntimo –Su sonrisa picarona nos decía lo contrario –Pero si les diré que dolió bastante, que jazz (en vez de decir algo, nuestra amiga hizo un gesto con sus manos indicándonos el tamaño, Rose yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta, había mucha separación entre sus manos) y que la cama de Emmet es muy cómoda –no pudo evitar reír con malicia al decir esto último.

-¿En la cama de tú hermano? –Gritamos Rosalie y yo –ya veras cuando Em se entere –Dijo Rose haciéndose la mala.

-Primero ni se te ocurra decir nada, segundo Jazz tiene una cama de una plaza y era muy incomodo, no es mi culpa si Em tiene la cama más grande de la casa.

Estuvimos un rato largo hablando de la noche de Alice, hasta que ella recordó que teníamos que ir de compras. Yo aún no había contado lo de mi cita pero, tenía que hacerlo.

-Eh... antes que vayamos a comprar les quería contar algo –No podía creer lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Qué pasa Bells? –Dijo Alice preocupada.

-¿Estas bien? –Seguro tenía una cara fatal, si no, no habría despertado preocupación en mis amigas. Es que el hecho de que yo saliera con Edward me parecía imposible. Y además, qué pensarían las chicas, después de todo él era mi amigo, vivíamos juntos y era el hermano de Aly.

-Bueno tengo una cita –sería mejor empezar por ahí, a ellas les entusiasmaba en exceso mi vida romántica.

-¡Genial! ¿Con quién? –. Alice rebasaba de emoción –Vamos, escúpelo ya –Agregó Rose.

-Con Edward –bajé la mirada esperando oír algún ruido de desaprobación pero, en lugar de eso fueron los gritos de Alice los que me hicieron sobresaltar.

-¡Por fin! ¡Pensé que se tardaría todo el año! ¡Me alegro tanto por ti, sé que estas súper enamorada de él! ¡Vamos a ser cuñadas! –

-¡Shh! Alice, baja la voz. Y no estoy súper enamorada de tu hermano, no vamos a ser cuñadas, simplemente tengo una cita con él, que a decir verdad ni sé por qué me invito. –Estaba enojada conmigo misma por ser tan trasparente, yo nunca les había dicho que me gustaba tanto Edward.

-Por favor Bells, se nota a lo lejos lo mucho que se gustan el uno al otro. Están hechos para estar juntos. ¡Alice ahora podremos salir oficialmente los 6 como parejas! –Estas chicas estaban delirando, era sólo una cita.

-Chicas por favor, escuchen, nada de eso va a pasar, ¡ES SOLO UNA CITA!

-Jaja, si como digas amiga, mejor te espero despierta esta noche para que me cuentes de tu "solo una cita". Ahora vamos de compras, tenemos que prepararte para esta noche.

El resto de la mañana fue agradable, compramos un montón de cosas y muy variadas a decir verdad. Alice nos obligó, va realmente me obligó, a comprar lencería muy pero muy atrevida, algo que yo no usaría nunca, principalmente por que no la necesitaba y segundo porque no había posibilidad que yo usara eso sin parecerme a un tomate. Compramos vestidos, remeras, polleras, trajes de baño y para rematar Aly compró una cama, si, ella no daba vueltas, dijo que no seguiría durmiendo en la cama de su hermano.

Llegamos al apartamento a las 6 de la tarde, según las chicas ya era muy tarde y nos quedaba poco tiempo para prepararme. Les aseguré que podía hacerlo sola en menos de una hora pero insistieron en que necesitaba su ayuda. Me bañe y luego mis amigas trabajaron en mi. Me sentía su pequeño proyecto de belleza. A las 9 escuché que había llegado Edward pero no me dejaron ni saludarlo, dijeron que arruinaría la sorpresa.

-Por favor chicas ¿qué sorpresa?, por más que me pongan kilos de maquillaje y me peinen muy bonito seguiré siendo yo, tan común como siempre.

-Te prohibimos que vuelvas a hablar de ti como común y simple, ¿es que no ves como todos te miran? Te aseguro que más de uno quisiera ser mi hermano esta noche.

No quise discutir más por lo que lo deje ahí, yo bien sabía que no tenía ni comparación con otras chicas de la universidad, como Jessica, Laureen o Tania, todas porristas, súper sexies y encantadoras.

A las 10 en punto las chicas terminaron conmigo, la verdad habían hecho un magnifico trabajo. Tenía puesto un vestido azul francia, sin espalda y por arriba de las rodillas, era muy lindo, aunque era la clase de ropa que yo nunca usaba. Llevaba unos tacones demasiado altos, me negué rotundamente a usarlos pero, perdí, me dijeron que no podía salir con un vestido y sin tacones, definitivamente querían verme caer en mi cita. Me habían maquillado a juego con mi atuendo pero de una manera muy natural, y por último, habían enrulado mi cabello, el cual caía por mi desnuda espalda.

Las chicas me habían prometido que en el momento que tuviese que salir para encontrarme con Edward, se quedarían en la habitación. Ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa imaginándome qué pensaría él sobre mi atuendo, como para que encima tuviese a mis amigas observando todo. Escuche su voz llamándome desde la cocina, y simplemente me paralicé. Me quedé quieta tratando de tranquilizarme, respirando profundamente, no me importaba tardarme mucho, quería estar lo más relajada posible, y lo logré; 20 inhalaciones profundas y me tranquilicé.

Salí por la puerta y lo vi. Estaba hermoso, vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca, la cual tenía desabrochados los primeros tres botones, dejando entre ver su pecho. Definitivamente parecía un dios. No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando, de todas las chicas que tenía a sus pies, me invitó a mí. Nos observamos el uno al otro por un largo minuto, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Bells estás... hermosa –Me ruboricé instantáneamente.

-Tú también te ves bien –mientras lo dije no pude evitar sonreír, me encantaba estar cerca de él. Su presencia me hacía sentir feliz, como que nada malo podía ocurrir.

-Ven vamos niña, o perderemos nuestra reservación –dijo mientras extendía su mano y tomaba la mía.

Lo seguí con gusto, no sabía a qué lugar iríamos pero, como él estaría ahí, no me importó en lo más mínimo. Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento, me abrió la puerta para que suba a su auto, y luego dio la vuelta para subir él.

El viaje en el auto fue bastante largo pero ni lo noté, todo el tiempo estuvimos conversando y siempre tuvo su mano sobre la mía, salvo cuando tenía que meter un cambio. Me repitió varias veces lo linda que estaba provocando que me ruborizara cada vez más. Estaba tan absorta mirando su rostro, que no me di cuenta que nos habíamos detenido frente a un espectacular restaurante.

-¿Y bien, qué te parece? –Dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a salir del coche tomándome de la mano, otra vez.

-Muy bonito –Estaba rebalsando de alegría. Eran tantas las emociones que sentía. Simplemente no podía parar de sonreír. Cada vez que me tomaba la mano sentía una electricidad extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Era una sensación fantástica –Gracias... por haberme invitado –No pude evitar enrojecer completamente pero, la verdad, a estas alturas ya no me importaba.

-¿Gracias? –Dijo mientras se acercaba y colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, luego acerco su boca y susurró -¿Estas loca? Yo tendría que estar agradecido por que aceptaste salir. –Me estremecí de los pies a la cabeza, me encantaba Edward, me hacía enloquecer como nadie lo había hecho. Se alejo un poquito para verme mejor y me dijo- Entremos hermosa, mi estomago pide alimento –Su sonrisa torcida me derritió, le devolví la sonrisa mientras nos dirigimos al interior del restaurante.

Cuando entramos me di cuenta que el lugar debería ser de 5 estrellas, era increíblemente bello, y por lo que se veía, también increíblemente caro. Una muchacha muy bonita se nos acercó y le preguntó a Edward si teníamos reservación. Nos buscó en la lista y nos hizo seguirla hasta un reservado que estaba decorado con unas hermosas flores. No pude evitar poner cara de enojo cuando me di cuenta como miraba la recepcionista a Edward, es que acaso no le importaba que yo estuviese ahí, obviamente no.

Un mozo se nos acercó y tomó nuestros pedidos. La cena estuvo magnífica, la comida era exquisita y la compañía aún mejor. La estaba pasando fantástico. Edward era un sueño para mí, me encantaba su forma de ser, lo caballero que era, lo dulce, gracioso y encantador que era. Seguía cuestionándome por qué se había fijado en mí pero, no le di muchas más vueltas, lo había hecho y eso era espectacular.

Era casi media noche cuando nos dirigíamos a casa, de pronto paró el auto y me preguntó:

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por la playa? Ya sé que es tarde pero mañana no hay clases. ¿Qué dices? -¿Era yo o se había ruborizado? Que tonto, ¿en qué planeta me negaría a dar un paseo con él por la playa?

-Por supuesto que quiero, ven vamos –Y esta vez fui yo quien tomó su mano, me encantaba la electricidad que corría por mí cada vez que sentía su piel.

Caminamos alrededor de 20 minutos por la orilla del mar, mojando nuestros pies. Yo me había quitado los zapatos, ¡por fin!, y Edward había hecho lo mismo pero también tuvo que arremangase sus jeans para que no se le mojasen. Era lo más romántico que había hecho en mi vida, realmente me sentía en el paraíso. Hablamos de un montón de cosas y nunca hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, era como si encajáramos perfectamente el uno con el otro.

-¿Y si nos sentamos?- Dije aprovechando que había unas rocas muy cerca del agua.

-Dale –Nos sentamos y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos –Eres hermosa –como me derretían sus palabras, simplemente me deslumbraba con cada sonido que emitían sus dulce labios.

-Creo que ya me lo has dicho varias veces esta noche, no es que me queje, me encanta pero, es raro –le sonreí, mirando a sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos suyos.

-Veo que no me has prestado atención, -dijo fingiendo haberse ofendido - hasta ahora solo te había dicho que estabas hermosa, acabo de decirte que eres hermosa. –Se acercó lentamente a mí, cerró sus ojos. Cada vez se acercaba más... ¿Haría lo que yo creía que iba hacer?

Cerré los ojos esperando el contacto. Al principio sólo apoyó sus labios sobre los míos, pidiendo mi aprobación, sentía como me quemaban sus labios, quería un beso mejor, así que se lo devolví. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, al principio fue dulce, pero poco a poco fue volviéndose más sensual, hasta convertirse en uno cargado de pasión. No sé cuanto duró, sólo nos separamos cuando él sintió como temblaba, maldita reacción involuntaria.

-¿Tienes frío? –Asentí levemente, entonces el se quitó su camisa y me la apoyó en los hombros. -¿Esta mejor así? No quisiera que te enfermes.

-Edward ¿Y tú?... Por favor quédate con la camisa no tengo tanto frío. –Intenté devolvérsela pero se negó. Y a decir verdad lo preferí así, es que no sólo no tenía más frío, sino que ahora podía observar su torso desnudo; que magnifica obra de arte, pensé.

Me volvió a besar y yo simplemente me perdí, me perdí en el mar de sensaciones que me hacían sentir sus labios; esos labios tan hermosos y dulces, esos con los que siempre había soñado. Me embriagaba su aliento, su aroma, era como si todo en él me invitara a querer prolongar el beso más y más. Y así fue.

Media hora más tarde terminamos nuestro beso, sólo para seguir abrazados mirando como el mar se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. No estaba seguro de que sentía él pero, creo que estaba tan a gusto como yo, y que no tenía intenciones de moverse. Cada algunos minutos me daba algún beso en mi frente, mejilla, nariz y por supuesto, en mis labios, aunque cada vez que me besaba allí simplemente caíamos de vuelta en esa atracción que nos unía y que nos dificultaba respirar.

Perdimos totalmente la noción del tiempo, y realmente no nos importo, solo éramos él y yo, yo y él. El comienzo de la claridad nos trajo de vuelta en el tiempo. Miramos el reloj y eran las 5.30 de la mañana. ¡Que rápido había pasado el tiempo! Pero a pesar de saber la hora no nos movimos, nos quedamos a ver el amanecer.

Llegamos a casa a las 6:30 de la mañana. Entramos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación y me dio un beso, el cual hizo que mis piernas se ablandaran como si fuesen de goma. Prolongué el beso lo más que pude y él hizo lo mismo.

-Espero que no te olvides de éste beso, pues yo definitivamente no lo haré. –Dijo mientras sonreía y me daba un corto pero, dulce beso –Nos vemos mañana Bells.

-Hasta mañana Ed -Me puse en puntitas de pies y le robé un beso más, luego le sonríe y entre en mi habitación.

...

No me cambié de ropa, con la luz apagada fui directamente a la cama y me recosté sobre ella. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de los recuerdos de la noche. La mejor noche de mi vida. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, cuando una vocesita me interrumpió.

-Linda hora para llegar –Dijo Alice regañándome -Duérmete, mañana me tienes que contar todo y no quiero que me pongas de excusa que tienes sueño.

-Obvio Aly –Por supuesto que le contaría todo, era mi mejor amiga y yo acababa de tener la mejor cita de todas –Luego te cuento todo...

Y sin más me dormí, solo para seguir soñando con él.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Haganme saber su opinión... con un review me alcanza =)**

**Gracias a todas por leer mi historia.....**

**un Beso ----**

***Lucia991***

**mañana o pasado subo a mas tardar el prox capitulo**


	8. ¿Suya?

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, son todos propiedad de Stephanie Mayer.**

**Hola a todas! lamento no haber actualizado antes, es que el dia que intentè habia problemas con la pàgina.**

**Aca va otro Capitulo, difrutenlo....**

**Besos**

***Lucia991***

* * *

**VIII**

**¿SUYA?**

Me despertaron las voces de mis amigas, estaban charlando muy animadamente. Al parecer no les importaba que yo estuviese durmiendo, me habían interrumpido un sueño perfecto, en el cual éramos protagonistas Edward y yo.

-¡Bells! Por fin despiertas –¡Rayos!, me habían visto abrir los ojos, ahora no podría fingir dormir –¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar! He invitado a Rose, espero que no te moleste.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué hora es? –Estaba totalmente desorientada, mi mente solo podía pensar en él.

-Ya son las 2 de la tarde –Dijo Rose con alegría –Apúrate que a las 3 tenemos que estar en la piscina y aún no nos has contado de tu cita.

Les dije que me aguarden unos minutos mientras iba al baño a higienizarme y cambiarme, aún llevaba el vestido de anoche y el maquillaje. 10 minutos después salí bañada y usando el diminuto bikini que me había obligado a comprar Alice el día anterior.

-Te queda magnifico, ¿o no Rose? –Rosalie asintió y luego agregó –¡Vamos niña cuéntanos, nos morimos de ganas por saber todo!

Les conté absolutamente todo, cada detalle de nuestra cita, cada halago que me había dicho y como me sentí en cada momento. Si bien no era propio en mi contar cosas tan intimas, como esta, a la gente, no pude evitarlo, estaba desbordada de alegría y tenía que compartirla con alguien.

-Que dulce, romántica y perfecta cita –Dijo Aly mientras suspiraba.

-Que...romántico –Rose se había quedado sin palabras

-Basta chicas, hacen que me sonroje. ¿No tenemos que estar a las 3 en la pile?, ya son 2.45

-Si, si, tienes razón. A los chicos no les gustará esperar -¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Chicos? No habían mencionado nada de chicos antes.

-Llamaré a Emm para decirle que ya vamos para allá –Agregó Rose.

-Cuando dicen chicos...¿a quienes se refieren exactamente? –No quería enfrentar a Edward, ¿qué se suponía que haría? ¿cómo lo saludaría? La noche anterior antes de dormirme había resulto que dejaría que me saludase él primero pero, ¿cómo haría eso, si él ya estaba en la pileta y yo sería la que llegaría después?

Las chicas me insistieron en que debía ir, algo que quise evitar cuando efectivamente me confirmaron que él estaría ahí. Mis amigas trataron de convencerme de que lo salúdese con un beso en la boca pero yo les dije que no. Ni loca haría una cosa así. Si bien nuestra cita había sido fabulosa, no habíamos quedado en nada, y yo no sería la que me pondría en ridículo frente al grupo. Si él me quería besar, bien recibido sería pero yo no tomaría ningún riesgo.

Yo nunca había ido a la piscina de la universidad, por lo que quede sorprendida cuando la vi. Era espectacular, grande y tenía alrededor un montón de reposeras para tomar sol. A pesar que me lo habían prometido, en cuanto vieron a sus novios, las que se hacían llamar mis amigas, salieron corriendo para ir a saludarlos, dejándome totalmente sola. ¡Genial!, ahora tendría que ir a saludar a Edward.

Los chicos estaban en la pile, lo cual me favoreció. Los saludé a los tres con un simple "hola". Me saqué el pareo y la remera que tenía puesto, y me tire a tomar sol. Era un día realmente lindo, no había ni una nube en el cielo. Prendí mi celular y comencé a escuchar música. Hacía mucho que no tomaba sol, y la verdad extrañaba la sensación que producía el calor del mismo sobre mi piel.

-¿No pensabas saludarme? –Abrí los ojos para ver a mi interlocutor, aunque no hacía falta, sabía exactamente quien era.

-Yo te saludé, ¿recuerdas? Llegué y ustedes estaban en la pile, entonces yo dije "Hola" - ¡Dios, que sexy se veía en traje de baño!

-Eso no cuenta, ¡yo quiero un beso! –Dijo Edward mientras hacía un puchero.

-¿Un beso? Eso te costaría muy caro –por mi rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa –Pero tal vez pueda hacer una excepción por ti.

-¿Si? Magnifico –y me besó.

Mis recuerdos de cómo se sentía no eran nada comparado con la realidad. Inmediatamente después de que nuestros labios entrasen en contacto, una electricidad sofocante se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, el cual me hacía querer profundizar más y más el beso. No me importaba estar delante de los chicos, y de un montón de gente más, que estaba disfrutando de la pileta. Para mí, solo existíamos los dos. Me encantaba como me sentía y no tenía ninguna intención de terminar aquel beso.

No me había dado cuenta de que ambos estamos recostados en la diminuta reposera, hasta que Emmett nos llamó. Era tan fácil olvidarse de todos y todo cuando estaba con él.

-¡Ey chicos!, Por favor... están al aire libre –Que vergüenza, me podía hacer una idea de lo mal que nuestra posición se veía ante los ojos de los demás. -Dejen eso para más tarde y vengan a la pileta.

-No molestes Emm, ya vamos – Me dio un corto beso y me ayudó a levantarme, íbamos caminando hacia la pile cuando me dijo –Te ves terriblemente irresistible con ese bañador, ¿sabes? –Si ya estaba roja por la interrupción de Emmett, ahora seguro estaba bordó

-Por favor Edward... no digas tonterías –Podía sentir como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo, no se que sigue después de bordó pero, yo estaba de ese color.

-No digo tonterías Bells. Eres hermosa. –Me dio otro beso y yo no me pude resistir, coloqué mis manos en su nuca y profundicé el beso hasta quedarme sin aire.

-Vamos al agua antes de que nos reten de vuelta. –Salí corriendo y me arrojé de cabeza a la piscina. El agua estaba helada, pero me vino de maravillas para calmarme.

Pasamos la tarde nadando y tomando sol. No podía creer lo cómoda que me sentía entre los brazos de Edward. Supongo que vistos desde afuera pareceríamos una pareja pero, la verdad no lo éramos, ni siquiera habíamos hablado del tema, solamente podía decir que él no paraba de abrazarme, besarme y hacerme tiernas caricias en mi espalda.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer decidimos ir a bañarnos y juntarnos en el departamento de los chicos a ver una peli. Edward, Alice y yo fuimos a alquilar una película a blockbuster, mi amiga eligió una de miedo, a pesar de que Edward y yo queríamos una comedia pero, obviamente, nadie le podía ganar a Aly.

Llegamos al apartamento de Jazz y Emmet a eso de las 10, y como ya era tarde comimos mientras vimos la peli. No puedo decir si estuvo buena o no, porque por más que intenté prestar atención me fue imposible. Es que tener a Edward abrazándome y besándome durante toda la noche no ayudaba a mi concentración.

Rose prendió la luz apenas terminó el film. Tenía una sonrisa muy pícara en su rostro. No entendía nada ya que aún me duraba el efecto Edward.

-Dime Edd, ¿qué te pareció la película?, ¿cuál fue tu parte favorita? –Dijo Rose mientras los demás chicos comenzaron a reírse, obviamente me ruboricé por completo, al parecer ninguno de los dos habíamos prestado atención porque Edward permaneció callado.

-Yo sé, yo sé –dijo Jazz mientras levantaba la mano como si estuviésemos en la escuela –La parte en que abrazó a Bella –su comentario produjo carcajadas en el grupo, menos en nosotros dos.

-Claro que no, su parte favorita fue cuando besó a Bells –Esta vez fue Emm quien hizo sonar más carcajada, me estaban empezando realmente a molestar, por más de un mes ellos se habían comportado igual o peor que nosotros y ninguno de los dos habíamos dicho nada.

-Por favor chicos, hacen que me duela la panza de tanto reírme –Aly y Rose no paraban de reírse.

-¡Ya basta, parece que tienen 5 años! –Edward estaba molesto –Lamento interrumpir su chiste pero ya es media noche y mañana hay clases, nosotros nos vamos –dijo refiriéndose a mí, me tomó de la mano y luego se dirigió a su hermana -¿Tú que harás?

-Hoy me quedo a dormir aquí, lo siento hermanito, no te queríamos hacer enojar –ya todos se habían calmado y tenían cara de arrepentimiento -¿Todo bien? Bells, lo sentimos.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema, pero que no se repita ¿si? –Todos asintieron, nos despedimos y nos fuimos para casa.

Al principio, el viaje en auto fue un tanto silencioso por la discusión con los chicos pero se rompió en cuanto Edward comenzó a cantar la canción que pasaban en la radio. No pude evitar reírme, era tan tierno. El resto del camino la pasamos charlando sobre música y películas.

Llegamos al apartamento y comenzamos a besarnos, como siempre comenzó siendo un beso tierno y dulce, totalmente inocente. Pero luego fue convirtiéndose en uno un poco más atrevido y sensual. En cuanto me di cuanta que estábamos muy enroscados el uno con el otro, nos separé. No quería que él tuviese la idea incorrecta.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir –Aún me costaba respirar un poco, por lo que mi voz no sonó muy convincente, sin embargo él se apartó de mí, me dio un pequeño beso y me sonrió.

-Hasta mañana hermosa, que duermas bien.

......

Los días pasaban y Edward y yo seguíamos igual; y con igual me refiero a que cada vez que podía él me acompañaba a clases o me iba a buscar al finalizarlas, nos besamos (y como nos besábamos), salíamos a tomar algo y siempre andábamos tomados de las manos. Supongo que desde afuera se veía como si fuésemos novios pero, también seguíamos sin hablar del tema. Las chicas me habían dicho que no me preocupase, que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que me propusiese ser su novia. Y es que en realidad el título no me importaba, yo simplemente no quería ilusionarme. Es que con cada beso que él me daba, mi corazón parecía enamorarse más y más. Y yo aún no podía entender como alguien como Edward, tan perfecto en todos los sentidos, se había fijado en alguien tan común como yo. Y es que por más que él me dirigiera que me quería, cosa que había hecho, yo dudaba de mi capacidad para retenerlo. Sabía como lo deseaban el resto de las chicas, en especial Jessica, la capitana de las porristas, quien no perdía oportunidad para coquetearle.

Estaba saliendo de mi última clase cuando lo vi, estaba irresistiblemente guapo, llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos jeans azul claro, se acercó y me dio un beso. Me encantaba cuando venía por mí. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la cafetería, donde nos reunimos con los chicos.

-¡Hola chicos! –Dijeron Alice y Rose a la vez –Estábamos pensando en hacer algo esta noche, tal vez ir a algún club o a algún lugar a bailar, ¿Se prenden?

-No aceptamos un NO por respuesta –ambos reímos ante el comentario de Emmet.

-Iremos, aunque al parecer no tenemos opción—jaja—Edward estaba al parecer de muy buen humor.

-Chicas recuerden que hoy hay partido, nos irán a ver, ¿verdad?

Y claro que iríamos a verlos, no nos habíamos perdido ningún juego desde que empezó la temporada. Según mis amigas había que cuidar a los chicos de las "perras-porristas". Fuimos a casa de Rosalie a prepararnos para el juego, Alice nos conseguía para cada partido un atuendo diferente con los colores del equipo. Cuando se hizo la hora fuimos al estadio y nos sentamos en las gradas. Casi me ahogo con mi bebida cuando vi como Jessica se le tiraba a Edward, me alegró ver como él la rechazaba nuevamente pero el que él la rechazara a ella no significaba que rechazaría a todas.

Terminó el juego y obviamente los chicos aplastaron al equipo rival, salimos todos juntos de la universidad festejando el triunfo. Llegamos a nuestro apartamento y decidimos tomar unos tragos antes de salir. Edward y yo nos estábamos besando en el sillón, cuando mi celular nos interrumpió. Antes de atender vi el visor, era tarde y ese día ya había hablado con mis padres. Mike, me había olvidado completamente de él. No quería atender frente a Edward, miré hacia mi habitación, ¡Rayos!, Alice estaba ahí con Jasper; miré hacia la terraza, ¡Diablos!, Emmet y Rose ya estaban ahí; el teléfono seguía sonando, Edward me miraba preguntándose si no iba a contestar, no me quedó más opción, abrí el celular y atendí.

-Mike... –No sabía que decir -¿Cómo estas?

-¡Bella! Muy bien y ¿tú? –Escuchar tanta alegría en su voz me hizo sentir mil veces peor.

-Bien... atareada por la universidad –Dije, para evitar que me reclamara la falta de comunicación entre nosotros.

-¿Seguro que es sólo eso?, No quiero sonar pesado pero nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin recibir una llamada tuya –quería que la tierra me tragará.

-Por supuesto, Mike, ¿por qué más iba a ser? –Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso tan pronto como escuché su respuesta.

-Mmm no sé, tal vez tenga algo que ver con el hermano de Alice, Edward. –Sonaba realmente triste.

-Por supuesto que no Mike, nada de eso, Edward y yo solo somos amigos. –Es que realmente Edward y yo no éramos nada, no tenía por que hacerlo sentir mal solo por algunos besos. –Simplemente he estado ocupada.

-Ah bueno, me quedo más tranquilo. Confío plenamente en ti, linda. –Me hubiese gustado decirle la verdad pero, no solo no quería herirlo, sino que tampoco quería hacerlo por teléfono. –Hablamos pronto, ¿vale?, mañana tengo que hacer algo muy temprano y quiero descansar.

-Ok Mike, un beso, que descanses –Me deseó lo mismo y cortó.

Busqué a Edward con mis ojos pero no lo encontré, sabía que estaba a mi lado hasta que dije que él y yo éramos sólo amigos. Miré hacia la terraza pero allí solo estaban Emm y Rose; en mi habitación seguían Aly y Jazz; el único lugar que quedaba era su habitación. Iba a ir a ver si todo estaba bien pero primero quería pensar algunas cosas.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Mike? Lo correcto sería terminar mi relación con él, porque aunque Edward y yo no fuésemos nada, yo lo amaba y eso sería injusto para con Mike, además si tenía que ser totalmente sincera ya no sentía lo mismo por él, lo quería un montón pero, ya no existía en mí atracción por él, esa atracción que hace que te guste un chico como algo más que un amigo. Estaba decidido, para las vacaciones de navidad iría a Phoenix y terminaría con él.

Fui caminando despacio hasta la puerta de su habitación, estaba cerrada por lo que toque la puerta y entré.

-¿Me puedo sentar? –Asintió con su cabeza y yo tomé asiento junto a él sobre su cama -¿Se puede saber por qué te fuiste del sillón?

-No tenía ganas de escuchar la conversación entre tu noviecito y tú –Ouch, estaba molesto, pero también...¿Celoso?.

-Sabes que no es mi novio, ¿qué es lo que tanto te molesta? –realmente no sabía que era lo que había hecho mal, hacía unos instantes estábamos de lo más bien besándonos y ahora casi ni hablaba.

-Nada me molesta. No importa. Voy a buscar a los demás para ir al club. –Se levantó y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirarme.

Me quedé sentada, sin comprender qué había sucedido. Tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Era por esto que un principio le había prohibido a mi mente siquiera soñar con que Edward me quería, es que ahora, su rechazo dolía el doble; y lo peor de todo era que no me había rechazado, ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho si no éramos nada? Sentía un insoportable dolor en el pecho, como si me estuviesen apretando y retorciendo el corazón. Parecía que con cada respiración éste se desgarraba poco a poco.

-¡Por fin te encuentro Bells! –Gritó Alice al verme –Vamos, los chicos nos esperan en el Jeep de Emmett. Amiga, ¿Qué te pasa? Yo se que no te gusta bailar pero no tienes porque hacerlo, puedes quedarte con mi hermanito –Quise largarme a llorar y decirle que sería imposible por que él no me hablaba pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. No iba a arruinar la noche de todos por algo que yo sabía, tarde o temprano ocurriría.

Durante el camino al club prácticamente no hablé, me limité a contestar a lo que me preguntaban. No podía pensar con claridad, el dolor me nublaba la mente. Observé como Edward seguí enfrascado en sí mismo. Apenas entramos al lugar, Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper se fueron a la pista a bailar. Yo, por mi parte, sin animo de hacer nada busqué un lugar para sentarme.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –Me preguntó Edward dudando. Asentí levemente y él se sentó a mi lado. –Siento mi comportamiento más temprano en casa.

-Por favor Edd, no hay nada que disculpar. –No tenía porque fingir que yo le importaba como algo más que su amiga –Esta todo bien.

-No, no esta todo bien, porque sé que te traté mal, es que aún no sé controlar los celos –Tomó mi rostro suavemente entre sus manos, acariciándolo y me volvió a pedir disculpas. Sin embargo mi cerebro seguía procesando una sola palabra: celos.

-¿Has dicho celos? –Si él sentía celos significaba que yo realmente le importaba.

-Por supuesto Bells, ¿piensas que me gusta que hables con Mike, y encima que le digas: "Edward y yo solo somos amigos"? –Mi corazón saltaba de alegría, ÉL me quería.

-Pero... ¿Qué le iba a decir? Nunca hablamos sobre lo nuestro –Sentía como el calor subía a mis mejillas coloreándolas de un rojo fuerte.

-Podrías haberle dicho que eres mía. -¿Suya? Lo podría haber mencionado antes –Si eso te parece bien, claro.

-¿Y qué implicaría ser tuya? –Dije sonriendo, obviamente sería suya, a decir verdad ya lo era, no importaba en que consistiese.

-Ser mi novia... –Mi corazón cesó de latir por un momento, éste, definitivamente era el mejor momento de mi vida.

Lo besé. Lo bese con ternura, pasión y furia. Furia por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo y por hacerme amarlo hasta niveles inhumanos. Nos besamos como si no existiese nada más, como si fuese el primer y último beso; aunque desde luego no lo sería. Con este beso tan solo cerrábamos una etapa y comenzábamos una nueva. Una etapa que para mí sería mágica e inverosímil. Aún no podía creer como él se había fijado en mí.

-Aún no me has contestado –Dijo Edward interrumpiendo nuestro beso -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Si Edward, quiero ser tu novia! –sabía que parecía una loca enamorada pero mi corazón danzaba de alegría dentro de mi pecho y yo solo quería estar con él.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado... un beso para todos**

**Gracias especialmente a Himeko-Haro, me encantó tu mensaje. Realmente gracias!!!!**

**besos**

***lucia991***


	9. Visita

**Hola! aca les traigo un nuevo capitlo, espero que les guste. Si ven algún error de tipeo es porque mi hermana no quiso revisarlo =P**

**Grax por leer mi historia, por los reviews y por agregarla a sus favoritos. me hacen querer escribir todo el tiempo!**

**Un beso!**

**disfruten el cap**

***Lucia991***

**

* * *

**

**IX**

**VISITA**

Me desperté con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro, era la novia de Edward Cullen, simplemente no lo podía creer. Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha. Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Recordé como apenas le dije que si, me fui corriendo a contarle a Alice que Edward y yo éramos novios. Definitivamente la noche anterior había sido la mejor de mi vida.

-Amor ¿Te falta mucho? –Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que su voz me hizo sobresaltar y casi me caigo.

-No, ya salgo –Dije mientras salía de la ducha y me colocaba una bata, fui a buscar mi ropa cuando me di cuenta que la había olvidado en mi habitación, ¡Rayos! –Edward... ¿puedes cerrar los ojos?, olvidé mi ropa en la habitación.

-Por supuesto Bells.

Salí del baño y lo vi parado en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y vistiendo nada más que unos shorts. Verlo parado ahí, tan quieto y sereno, me recordó a una estatua, a una estatua hecha con la más exótica piedra. Se veía tan bello que no pude resistirme y le di un pequeño beso, o eso fue lo que intenté, porque en cuanto mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos, sus manos se convirtieron en una jaula sobre mi cintura.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, no podía pensar en nada más que en él y en sus labios besándome. Me comenzaba a faltar el oxigeno pero no quería terminar el beso, era adicta a sus labios. Reaccioné cuando una de sus manos soltó mi cintura y comenzó a desatar mi bata. Enseguida me aparte de él.

-Edward... yo no quiero, no estoy lista –Estaba completamente roja –Es que yo... yo nunca he estado con alguien –No se como me salieron las palabras.

-Shh Bells, no pasa nada cariño. No tenemos que hacer nada –dijo mientras besaba mi frente – No te preocupes, yo esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Lo siento... –Fue lo único que pude decir, me sentía fatal, yo quería hacer feliz a Edward en todos los aspectos pero aún no estaba lista.

-No tienes porque pedir disculpas, Te quiero mucho niña, ¿Lo sabes, no? –Me di un tierno beso mientras yo asentía.

-Yo también te quiero –Dije poniéndome en puntitas de pies para corresponderle el beso –mejor vas y te duchas, Alice no tardará en llegar y seguro querrá usar el baño ella.

Mientras Edward se duchaba yo fui a mi dormitorio. Antes de cambiarme decidí ponerme un poco de crema en la piel, estaba en eso cuando escuché la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y a mi amiga llamándome. Me dirigí hacia la cocina para encontrarme con ella.

Alice no estaba sola, estaba acompañada por un chico: Mike. Me sorprendió tanto que tiré sin querer un florero al piso, éste calló y se hizo añicos.

-Bella, ¿mira a quien me acabo de encontrar en la puerta? –No estaba lista.. ¿Qué hacía acá? ¿No sabía que era de mala educación llegar a una casa sin ser invitado o sin avisar? A quien engañaba, nunca me molestaron las visitas inesperadas, es más si yo no tuviese que terminar con él, estaría muy contenta de su visita pero, definitivamente, este no era un buen momento.

-Mike... ¿Qué haces aquí? –El vino corriendo y me abrazó, diciéndome sorpresa, al oído. En seguida me deshice de su abrazo y él lo notó -¿Pasa algo? –estaba a punto de responderle cuando entró Edward a la cocina preguntando:

-¿Pasa algo cielo? Salí del baño por el ruido y no estabas en la pieza, me preocupé –Mike hizo un ruido de sorpresa y fue ahí cuando Edward se percató de él.

Alice iba recorriendo a cada uno con la mirada, cuando me miró a mi me pidió disculpas con los ojos. No había nada que perdonar, esto era algo que tenía que hacer tarde o temprano. Miré a Edward, sus ojos reflejaban varias cosas: tristeza, desconfianza, celos y enojo; miré a Mike, en su cara solo había rabia...

-Con que esto es lo que pasa. Eras una mentirosa, ayer mismo te llamé y te pregunté si pasaba algo entre tú y él y me dijiste que no -Mike gritaba como un loco, yo quería decirle la verdad pero no dejaba de gritar - ¿Cuántas veces te insistí para que te acostases conmigo? Y tú siempre me decías que no estabas lista pero, por lo que veo, para él si estas lista, pedazo de puta.

Me observé, aún estaba en bata, miré a Edward, solo tenía una toalla envuelta en la cintura, supuse que se vería mal, nuevamente quise explicar la situación pero los insultos de Mike me lo impidieron. Miré a Alice, estaba horrorizada, me di vuelta para buscar a Edward pero este no estaba, lo busqué por la habitación y llegué a ver como agarraba a Mike de la remera y lo sacaba fuera del apartamento, cerrando la puerta luego de salir él también.

Alice corrió hacia mí y comenzó a tranquilizarme, ya que yo había comenzado a llorar. Me abrazaba con fuerzas porque yo le pedía que me soltara, para poder ir a buscar a Edward, no quería que peleara por mi pero, mi amiga no me dejó. Me llevó hacia mi dormitorio y se recostó conmigo, acariciándome la espalda para que me calmase. Pasados unos 10 minutos entró Edward a la pieza y reemplazó a Alice. Nos quedamos abrazados por más de media hora, yo aún lloraba cuando le pregunté:

-¿Qué pasó cuando te fuiste con Mike? – No podía obviar la pregunta cuando el ojo de Edward lucía un morado intenso.

-Nada que quieras saber –le supliqué con la mirada que me dijera la verdad, y así fue –Lo siento Bells, yo no quería pegarle, porque sé que lo quieres pero en cuanto salimos del departamento me dio un puñetazo, y yo que ya tenía ganas de matarlo por como te había tratado, no pude evitarlo. Lo siento.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada –No quería ver triste a Edward, el no tenía la culpa de nada.

Toda la situación me provocaba un dolor terrible. Había lastimado a Mike y también a Edward, porque aunque él no me dijera nada, yo sabía que le ponía triste verme llorar por Mike, y es que yo lo quería, había sido mi amigo por muchos años, pero no podía seguir con él cuando amaba a Edward. Además había traicionado la confianza de Mike, le había mentido sobre mi relación con Edward.

Lloré unos minutos más hasta que logré calmarme. Ya había lastimado a Mike no quería hacer lo mismo con Edward. Le pedí que salga unos minutos de la habitación para poder vestirme. Cuando salí él había hecho lo mismo. Le sonreí para que supiese que estaba todo bien y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Perdón por lo de antes... por llorar así –Dije mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

-No tienes porque disculparte. –y me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Yo si quiero y debo disculparme amiga –dijo Alice –no debí hacerlo pasar sin antes preguntarte, o por lo menos tendría que haberte avisado que él se encontraba en casa – No quería pasar el resto del día escuchando disculpas.

-No Alice, nadie debe disculparse, ya pasó todo. Ahora quiero disfrutar el resto del fin de semana.

Y así fue. Ese día a la tarde fuimos los 6 de compras, bueno realmente solo fuimos las chicas, pero llevamos a nuestros novios para que nos ayudasen con las bolsas, esto fue idea de Alice. Luego de comprar más o menos medio shopping, decidimos ir al cine. Cuando terminó la película prácticamente ya había olvidado el incidente de esa mañana y eso se lo tenía que agradecer a mis amigos. Había sido una tarde fabulosa, Emmet nos había hecho reír a todos con sus bromas y cuando llegamos al depto a las carcajadas nos siguieron acompañándonos.

Mientras los chicos hacían unas hamburguesas en la terraza, mis amigas y yo, fuimos a nuestro dormitorio ha tener una charla de chicas, porque según Alice hacia ya mucho tiempo desde la última. Hablamos sobre Emmett y Rose, quien nos contó que para las vacaciones de invierno se irían a una cabaña en las montañas, algo muy romántico que, para sorpresa mía y de Alice, había organizado el propio Emmett. Luego Alice nos contó que jazz la había invitado a cenar con sus padres la siguiente semana, Rose le dijo que tendríamos que ir de compras otra vez para buscar el atuendo perfecto, yo creo que simplemente era una excusa más para ir de shopping. Y por último comenzaron a interrogarme a mí.

-Vamos, por favor Bells, cuéntanos –No había nada que contar, yo no iría a ningún lugar con Edd para las vacaciones y tampoco me presentaría a sus padres, aunque yo ya los conocía.

-¿Qué quieren que les cuente? No hay nada interesante –Era como la cuarta vez que se los repetía.

-Bueno por ejemplo podrías explicarnos cómo es que tú estabas en bata y Edward en toalla hoy a la mañana... –Maldito duende que tenía por amiga, Rose no sabía de nuestros atuendos y conociéndola ahora no lo dejaría pasar.

-¿Qué?... Parece que nuestra amiga ha decidido tener un poco de acción –Dijo Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nada de eso chicas, en serio, yo salí de bañarme y él se entro a bañar, nada más. Les diré lo mismo que a él, ¡aún no estoy lista!

No dejaron de fastidiarme con el tema hasta que los chicos nos llamaron a comer. La cena estuvo fabulosa, me comí como 4 hamburguesas, supongo que el apetito se abre luego de una tarde de compras. Al finalizar la comida, los chicos se pusieron a jugar a la play, yo me senté en el sillón junto a Edward, supongo que me habré quedado dormida, porque al otro día amanecí en mi cama.

......

Las semanas pasaban y cada día amaba más a Edward. Nuestra relación había crecido hasta límites inimaginables, éramos inseparables, nos conectábamos perfectamente. Si bien teníamos horarios diferentes, cada minuto que teníamos libre, lo pasábamos juntos. A veces simplemente nos sentábamos en el jardín de la universidad a esperar la próxima clase, otras veces íbamos a la playa y nos sentábamos en aquella roca donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Mi vida se había vuelto un cuento de hadas, Edward era todo lo que me había deseado y más.

Faltaban 2 semanas para las vacaciones de invierno, era domingo por la tarde, y como de costumbre nos encontrábamos en la playa. A pesar de que hacía solo 2 grados, yo estaba muy a gusto. Tener los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cuerpo hacía que me sintiese en las nubes.

-Cielo, he querido decirte algo durante algún tiempo... –Lo miré sorprendida, ¿de que se trataba todo esto? –Se que aún intentas decidir con quien pasar las vacaciones y yo no quiero obligarte a nada pero... quería saber si tal vez tú querías ir conmigo a las montañas, ya sabes al mismo lugar que van Emmett y Rose, por supuesto iríamos a otra cabaña. –Me quedé pasmada, Edward me acababa de invitar a un viaje con él. Lo pensé un momento, durante las dos últimas semanas había tratado de decidir a dónde ir, si ir a Phoenix o a Forks. Definitivamente prefería ir con Edward.

-Me encanta, ¡claro que quiero ir contigo! –Lo bese y me perdí, me perdí como siempre en sus labios. Eran la cosa más dulce que había probado en mi vida, y su sabor era como una droga para mí.

Estuvimos abrazados por un largo rato, queríamos ver el crepúsculo, era un espectáculo impresionante desde la playa, y siempre que podíamos lo observábamos. Cuando desapareció el último rayo de luz, recogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos hacia el apartamento.

Cuando llegamos estaban todos nuestros amigos, en cuanto les dijimos que nosotros también iríamos a las montañas, Alice y Jazz se agregaron al viaje. Definitivamente esas vacaciones serían inolvidables. No sólo iría con mi novio, sino que mis amigos estarían en las cabañas de al lado.

....

-Bells disculpa pero soy tu amiga y no puedo permitir que armes tan mal tu bolso –Era la noche anterior al viaje y Aly no paraba de criticar cada cosa que empacaba –Dejame que te ayude.

-Aly ya te dije, puedo sola –Le había repetido eso durante todo el día –Si no dejas de resoplar cada vez que pongo algo en el bolso, me voy a enojar.

-¡Pues enójate! Porque de ahora en más yo voy a armar tu equipaje, y ni se te ocurra quejarte –Esto ya era insoportable, no quería discutir con mi amiga la noche anterior al viaje, sin embargo sabía exactamente lo peligroso que era que ella armase mi bolso.

-Más te vale que cuando llegue allá tenga ropa de mi agrado porque sino te mato, ¿me entendiste? –quise sonar muy enfadada pero no me salió, Aly siempre conseguía lo que quería, y esta vez no era la excepción.

Los ojos de mi amiga brillaron de la alegría, mientras me dirigía a la cocina, pude ver como tiraba toda la ropa, que yo había colocado, al piso y comenzaba a poner otra que sacaba de unas bolsas que había traído esa tarde del centro comercial. Suspiré hondo y acepté las consecuencias de que me amiga empacara mis cosas.

-Cariño... ¿Qué eran todos esos gritos? –Dijo Edward mientras me besaba la frente.

-Tu hermana, aún no me considera capaz de hacer mi propia maleta. No veo la hora de irnos y disfrutar, solo tú y yo. –Desde que me había invitado, mi mente había comenzado a imaginar lo magnífico que sería el viaje. Aunque aún había un detalle que rondaba en mi cabeza, casí no tenía dudas, estaba lista. Me había distraído otra vez en mis planes, cuando su voz me trajo a la realidad.

-Me encanta cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos,–dijo mirándome y acariciándome la mejilla –es una de tus cualidades que hacen que te ame –Me quede en shook, ¿había escuchado bien? Acababa de decir que me amaba...

-Que hacen que... ¿que? –No lo podía creer, me pellizqué para ver que no estuviese soñando y dolió.

-Te amo, mi vida. –me besó muy dulcemente y luego me susurró –Yo tampoco puedo esperar para estar solo tú y yo –mi corazón se paró por unos segundos, él me amaba y quería irse de viaje conmigo tanto como yo con él. Estaba eufórica, lo bese y él respondió. Nuestro beso estaba cargado de mucho amor y pasión. No me importó nada más, éramos él y yo, en mi mundo no existía nada ni nadie más. Nos separamos para tomar aire y yo aproveché y le dije.

-Yo también te amo, eres todo para mí.

Continuamos nuestro beso hasta que Aly le dijo a Edward que debía descansar, ya que mañana manejaría. Nos despedimos y yo me fui a recostar, había tomado una decisión: llevaría a cabo mi plan en la cabaña, ya estaba lista.

* * *

**Prometo subir pronto el prox capitulo, con suerte lo hare mañana...**

**¿Cuál será el plan de Bella? Supongo que se imaginan... jaja**

**besos y gracias de nuevo**

***Lucia991***


	10. Nieve

****

Hola! Bueno aquì les traigo el nuevo capitulo, realmente espero que les guste... y no defraudar a nedie.

_Mil gracias_ a todas las que me escribieron reviews... en serio... me alegraron el día. =)

Un beso grande y disfruten el cap

*Lucia991*

**

* * *

**

X

**NIEVE**

Cada pareja fue en un auto, ya que a pesar de ir todos al mismo lugar, cada uno quería disfrutar por su cuenta. Durante el viaje, Edward y yo, nos pasamos el tiempo cantando las canciones que pasaban por la emisora, obviamente no conocíamos todas las letras, por lo que de vez en cuando simplemente nos las inventábamos.

Llegamos a las cabañas a la tardecita, Edward me dijo que iría al pueblo a buscar leña para la chimenea y yo me propuse para hacer la cena. Quería preparar algo romántico o afrodisíaco, pero no poseía ningún ingrediente para hacer una comida así, por lo que decidí preparar una carne al horno con verduras, mi especialidad, por lo menos así no corría riesgo de quemar o arruinar la cena.

Luego de poner la carne en el horno decidí tomar un baño. Tardé más de lo debido porque quería relajarme, el agua caliente tenía ese efecto en mi. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa, no sabía qué ni cómo hacer lo que quería. Fui a mi bolso y comencé a buscar ropa pero, no había nada que fuese mío, Alice había puesto toda ropa nueva que seguro compró a escondidas. Tomé un conjunto de ropa interior... si es que a eso se lo podía llamar lencería. Busqué y busqué pero no encontré ni un solo conjunto de ropa interior normal, por lo que no me quedó más opción que usar uno de encaje negro, muy pequeño y revelador. Mataría a mi amiga cuando la viese. Me calcé unos jeans y una blusa y me fui a ver la comida.

-Que bien huele –Dijo Edward mientras colocaba la leña en la chimenea, se acercó a mí y me abrazo por detrás –Te amo, ¿sabes?

-Si, yo también te amo –me di vuelta y lo besé – Ayúdame a poner la mesa, la cena ya casi esta lista.

Nos sentamos a comer y cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más nerviosa. Durante la cena Edward me preguntó varias veces si me pasaba algo, supongo que mis nervios me delataban. Por supuesto que no le dije la verdad, cómo decirle que estaba nerviosa por la decisión que había tomado, la cual él no sabía aún.

Terminamos la cena, lavé los platos y nos sentamos al lado de la chimenea a tomar algo caliente ya que hacía mucho frío. Sentía como mi corazón cada vez se aceleraba más.

-Estoy tan contento de que hayas aceptado venir, te amo mucho hermosa –me susurró al oído.

-No se porque dudaste en invitarme, era obvio que te iba a decir que si –tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé.

Comencé a besarlo dulcemente, quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, así que volqué todo mi corazón en ese beso. Pero no era solo amor lo que sentía por él, había muchos más sentimientos que nos unían y uno de ellos era la pasión. Me armé de valor para cambiar la forma de besarlo y demostrarle mis intenciones cuando sentimos un fuerte ruido afuera de la casa.

Edward salió a ver de dónde provenía el sonido y yo lo seguí a tras. Al salir a la puerta pude ver como Jasper y Emmett salían a inspeccionar el lugar, al igual que varios huéspedes de otras cabañas cercanas. Pronto nos dimos cuenta de donde provenía el ruido, al parecer se aproximaba una tormenta de nieve y el viento había quebrado la rama de un árbol.

Luego de desearle buenas noches a los chicos entramos de vuelta a la casa. Era increíble el frío que hacía. Edward añadió unos cuantos trozos de madera al hogar ya que al abrir la puerta se había enfriado demasiado el ambiente.

-¿Qué te parece sí vamos a la cama? Hace mucho frío aquí –Mi corazón se paró, había llegado el momento. No podía pronunciar palabras –Lo siento Bells, si quieres tú duerme en la cama y yo en el sofá.

-No seas tonto, puedo dormir contigo en la misma cama –había logrado recuperar el aliento, Edward se había equivocado, el problema no era compartir la cama con él, el problema era que me moría de los nervios por lo que iba a hacer –Ve a la cama, yo voy al baño y enseguida te acompaño –Le di un pequeño beso, tomé mi neceser y me dirigí al baño.

Cerré la puerta y comencé a respirar profundamente, al cabo de 5 minutos me relaje. La verdad no tenía ninguna duda con respecto a estar con Edward, lo amaba con todo mi corazón y quería ser completamente suya. El problema era que él me vería sin ninguna reserva, y yo sabía muy bien que no tenía el cuerpo de una modelo. No quería decepcionarlo, yo no era gran cosa. Aún me seguía cuestionando como alguien tan perfecto como él, quería estar con alguien tan común y aburrida como yo.

Me lavé los dientes, me aseguré de estar bien depilada, mojé mi rostro varias veces y estuve lista para salir. Encontré a Edward recostado en la cama leyendo un libro. Llevaba puesto los shorts que usaba para dormir y una camiseta, supongo que por el frío, ya que normalmente dormía en cuero. Me recosté a su lado y lo observé por un momento, hasta que él también comenzó a mirarme.

-Eres todo para mi, Edward –Ya no tenía nervios, observar como en su mirada se reflejaba el amor que sentía por mi, me dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante –Nunca me había sentido así, por otra persona.

-Tú también eres todo para mí. No sé qué haría si no te tuviese. –Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Comencé a besarlo, besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho, mi mente no mandaba. Eran mi corazón y cuerpo quienes dirigían este beso. Deje que mis emociones saliesen a flote, sin importar cuanto me expusiera. Supe que Edward notaba la diferencia, porque al principio no reaccionó. Poco a poco fue tomando mi ritmo y nuestros labios fueron uno. Quería que supiese mi deseo, así que lentamente fui besándolo con más pasión. Tomé sus cabellos con mis manos y atraje su rostro aún más hacia mí. Si bien respondió mi beso con mucha pasión, Edward seguía sin tocarme.

Tomé una de sus manos y la posé en mi cintura, acercándolo a mi cuerpo. Y ahora si reaccionó. Comenzó a acariciarme, cada roce suyo quemaba mi piel, lo quería, lo deseaba. Nuestra respiración se aceleraba con cada beso y cada toque.

Más hábil de lo que me creí, me coloqué encima de él. Esto solo hizo que Edward se volviera más loco, me presionó contra su cuerpo. Metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta para poder sentir su piel. Una electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Con un poco de su ayuda le quite la camiseta. Mi mente no controlaba nada, sólo seguía mis instintos. Me deshice de mi blusa.

Edward nos giró y esta vez, yo me encontraba debajo de él. Nuestros torsos se tocaban, permitiendo a nuestra piel sentir el calor de la otra. Continuamos desvistiéndonos hasta quedar en ropa interior, me sentía flotando, cuando Edward me hizo caer.

-Bella, cariño, ¿Estas segura de esto? –Siempre tan caballeroso, yo le asentí -¿De verdad? No quiero que hagas algo que después te arrepientas.

-Edward, te amo, nunca me podría arrepentir de algo que hiciera contigo.

Tomó algo de su bolso y continuó besándome. Minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos desnudos, no sentí tanta vergüenza como me había imaginado. Edward me miró y sentí todo el amor que sentía por mí. Yo lo amaba, él era todo para mi. Entregarle mi cuerpo era algo que quería y necesitaba, pues no puedo negar lo bien que se veía sin su ropa.

Y me deje llevar... sentí un fuerte dolor, que poco a poco fue transformándose en placer. Edward y yo éramos uno. Su cuerpo y el mío eran el uno para el otro. Miles de emociones y sentimientos recorrían todo mi ser. Lo amaba y él me amaba, no había nada más en el mundo que importara.

...

Abrí los ojos y vi a Edward durmiendo al lado mío. Parecía un ángel. Me quedé observándolo por un largo rato, admirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Aún estaba desnuda, al igual que él. Me levanté muy despacio para no hacer ruido, tomé una manta extra del armario y se la coloqué por encima, la tormenta había hecho bajar aún más la temperatura.

Me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, el agua caliente recorrió mi cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, relajándome. Busqué silenciosamente algo de ropa en la habitación. Me puse un pantalón jogging y un pullover, me calcé unas medias de lana y mis pantuflas. Comencé a preparar el desayuno, quería sorprender a Edward.

-Cielo, despierta –Le dije mientras lo movía un poquito –Ya son casi las 11 –Le di un beso y me acomodé a su lado, depositando la bandeja con el desayuno a su lado.

-Gracias amor, no te hubieses molestado –Pasó un brazo por mi espalda y comenzó a desayunar –Gracias mi vida, no solo por el desayuno, también por anoche.

-La pase muy bien anoche –Pude sentir como el calor subía a mis mejillas coloreándolas de rojo.

-¿Solo la pasaste muy bien? –Dijo fingiendo haberse ofendido –Que lastima, porque para mí fue una de las mejores noche de mi vida –Una de las mejores, quería decir que había tenido mejores noches, seguro con chicas mas experimentadas que yo.

-Bueno, esta bien también fue una de mis mejores noches –Dije volviéndome bordó.

-¿cuáles fueron tus mejores noches, además de esta? –Edward tenía su sonrisa torcida dibujada en su rostro, mi preferida.

-Mmm bueno déjame pensar... esta la noche en que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, la noche en que me pediste que sea tu novia... y esta –Le dije algo avergonzada -¿Y las tuyas?

-Mmm bueno las mismas, pero también agregaría la noche que aceptaste salir conmigo y cuando me enteré que viviríamos juntos –No pude evitar sonreír, tenerlo junto a mí, me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo.

Terminamos de desayunar y Edward se metió a bañar. Mientras lo hacía les mandé un mensaje a mis amigas para que nos juntáramos a charlar. Ambas me contestaron enseguida. Le avisé a Edward que iría a la cabaña de Rosalie. Me cambié las pantuflas por unas zapatillas, me coloqué una chaqueta y me fui a encontrar con mis amigas.

Al salir afuera pude ver a todos los autos tapados por una gruesa capa de nieve, estaba observando a unos niños jugar cuando me resbalé. Que raro en mí, si era torpe con un piso seco y firme, debí saber que la nieve y yo, nos llevaríamos mal. Me sacudí rápido para no mojarme y me fui con mucho cuidado hasta la cabaña de mi amiga.

-Bells, apúrate, hace mucho frío aquí afuera –Aly me gritó desde la puerta.

-Si voy más rápido me mato, ¿es eso lo que quieres? –Mi caída me había puesto de mal humor.

El calor que emanaba la chimenea me devolvió la alegría. Rose nos preparó una chocolatada a todas y nos sentamos alrededor del fuego para charlar. Pasar el rato con mis amigas siempre era agradable. Ellas realmente me conocían, al igual que yo a ellas. Éramos como hermanas. Nos reímos un largo rato cuando Rose nos contó que la noche anterior luego de sentir el ruido, prácticamente tuvo que obligar a Emmett para que salga a ver qué era.

-Chicas... tengo que contarles algo –no pude evitar ruborizarme, peor la verdad quería contarles, esto es algo que se comparte con amigas.

-¿Qué es, Bells? –preguntó Aly.

-Anoche Edward y yo... –No pude terminar la frase porque Rose me interrumpió

-No mientas, ¿Enserio? –Yo solo pude asentir –¡bien hecho niña!

-Cuéntanos los detalles –la sonrisa de Alice era totalmente maliciosa, así que sabía que tendría que contarles al menos algo, para que me dejasen de interrogar.

Les conté lo menos posible, los detalles me los quería guardar para mí sola. La noche anterior había sido perfecta porque estaba con el hombre perfecto. Lo sucedido era algo muy íntimo entre él y yo.

Al rato de estar charlando con las chicas llegó Emmett, quien había ido al pueblo. Lo acompañaban Edd y Jazz. Decidimos almorzar todos juntos y después ir a dar un paseo por el bosque. La verdad si no hubiese estado Edward ni loca hubiese ido, la caminata no era lo mío, y mucho menos si era sobre hielo. Ya volviendo de nuestra excursión Edward y yo nos retrasamos un poco, dejando que el resto se adelante.

Al principio no entendí que estaba haciendo mi novio, pero cuando me acerqué pude ver como tallaba nuestros nombres en un árbol y los enlazaba con un corazón. Definitivamente me moría de amor por él. No podía ser más tierno y perfecto.

-¿Muy infantil? –preguntó refiriéndose a lo que acababa de tallar.

-Para nada –tomé la navaja que sostenía Edward y agregué: "por siempre juntos"

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me beso, estuvimos un largo rato en el bosque, nos sacamos varias fotos ya que yo quería tener recuerdos del mejor viaje de mi vida. Antes de que empezara a oscurecer decidimos volver, no nos queríamos perder con el frío que hacía.

Esa noche cocinó Edward, preparó unos ñoquis con salsa. Luego de comer nos pusimos a jugar a las cartas. No había mucho más que hacer en una cabaña en el medio de las montañas. Me ganó 3 veces al truco, 4 al chinchón y perdió solo una vez a la escoba de quince.

-Me aburro –Dije luego de perder otra vez más.

-Eso es porque siempre pierdes –Dijo Edward mientras recogía las cartas -¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Se me ocurre algo mucho más divertido, y supongo que nadie gana ni pierde –En seguida comprendió a que me refería.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos en el dormitorio. Sin duda alguna, cada vez era mejor. De apoco comenzaba a perder la inhibición lo que mejoraba la situación.

...

La semana se pasó muy de prisa. Era domingo por la mañana y nos encontrábamos subiendo las cosas al auto. Cuando estuvo todo listo, miré una vez más a la cabaña que durante una semana había sido nuestro hogar. Extrañaría el aroma del bosque por las mañanas y los golpes que me daba cada vez que caminaba por la nieve. Tomé una foto del lugar, no quería olvidarlo nunca. Era en este lugar donde había pasado la mejor semana de mi vida. Busqué a Edward con la mirada y lo vi observando la casa igual que yo.

-Definitivamente tendremos que volver algún día –Dijo abrazándome.

-No veo la hora –Me puse en puntitas de pie y lo bese.

Le pedimos al hombre del lugar que nos sacara una foto a ambos en la puerta y partimos. No podía creer cuanto había cambiado nuestra relación en tal solo unos días. Y no es que antes era mala o que nos faltase algo, es que ahora no sólo nuestros corazones no se podían separar, sino que nuestros cuerpos se reclamaban el uno a otro. No solo pedían placer, sino también protección, esa protección que solo se obtiene cuando uno es abrazado por el otro. Ese otro que tanto ama y necesita.

Porque yo necesitaba a Edward, lo necesitaba para vivir, él era mi oxigeno, mi agua, mi alimento y mi sol. Él era mi todo.

* * *

**Prometo subir el prox cap pronto. Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, si no les gusto su comentario sera bien recibido tmb.**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic, dejar reviews, agregar mi historia a sus favoritos y por poner Alerts....**

**un beso **

***Lucia991***


	11. De vuelta a la realidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

**Hola! disculpen las demoras, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia y miles de gracias más a aquellas que me dejaron reviews!!!**

**Espero que les guste!!!**

**Un beso**

***Lucia991***

**XI**

**DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD**

Luego de haber pasado una semana perfecta en las montañas, Edward y yo decidimos pasar las fiestas con la familia. Para que la de ninguno se ofendiese, arreglamos pasar Navidad en lo de Charlie, y Año nuevo en la casa de Edward.

Cuando telefoneé a mi padre para decirle que iría para Navidad, se puso muy contento, hasta que le dije que iría con mi novio. Debo decir que de los tres días que pasamos en su casa, los dos primero fueron un tanto incómodos. A mi padre no le gustaba la idea de que fuésemos novios y mucho menos que viviésemos en la misma casa, y no perdió oportunidad para hacérnoslo saber. Hasta hizo dormir a Edward en el sillón.

Las cosas en la casa de Esme y Carlisle fueron totalmente diferentes. Para empezar Alice, jasper, Rosalie y Emmett también se encontraban allí, lo que hizo que el ambiente fuese mucho más relajado, segundo yo ya conocía a sus padres y por último Esme estaba encantada con que yo saliera con su hijo.

-Ay Bells, la verdad me pone tan contenta tenerte aquí, primero alegras la vida de mi hija siendo su amiga y ahora, haces lo mismo con mi hijo menor. Es sorprendente los giros inesperados que da la vida. –Fue antes de partir rumbo a la universidad cuando Esme me había llamado y me había dicho esas cosas. Luego me abrazo y me pidió que regresara a visitarla pronto.

Estaba recordando esa charla cuando llegamos al departamento. Que aburrido se veía nuestro hogar luego de haber hecho cosas tan divertidas durante las vacaciones.

Desempacamos las cosas, comimos algo y nos fuimos a dormir. Estabamos exhaustos por el viaje y mañana deberíamos volver a clases. Ya estaba en la cama cuando Edward apareció por la puerta.

-Sabes... luego de dormir casi todas las noches a tu lado, no creo poder hacerlo sin ti –era cierto, salvo por dos noches en casa de Charlie, habíamos compartido cama el resto -¿me acompañas?

No lo dude ni un minuto, tomé mi almohada y me dirigí con él hacia su cuarto. Ambos estábamos muy cansados, por lo apenas apagamos la luz, nos sumergimos en un profundo sueño.

La alarma sonó a las 7:30, a pesar que Edward quiso acompañarme a desayunar le dije que se quedara en la cama, su primera clase era una hora después que la mía. Fui a mi habitación a buscar una muda de ropa y me encontré con una notita de mi amiga: Bells, no te enojes pero me tomé la molestia de elegir un conjunto para ti. Espero que lo uses, no me defraudes, Aly. No pude evitar reír, Alice era especial. Me coloqué la ropa, tomé una chocolatada y salí hacia mi primer clase.

Luego de torturadoras por dos horas, y de asignarnos hacer un trabajo largusimo, el profesor de literatura clásica nos dejó salir. Tenía una hora libre, así que fui a esperar a Edward a la puerta del aula donde tenía su clase. Para matar el tiempo me puse a leer un poco para mi próxima asignatura, estaba en eso cuando alguien interrumpió mi lectura.

-¿Bella? –Al principio no lo reconocí, pero luego recordé que era Tyler, un amigo del equipo de Edward –¿Te puedo acompañar? –la verdad no sé para que me preguntó, si antes de que le contestara ya lo tenía sentado a mí lado.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué haces por aquí, Tyler? –Este era el edificio de Medicina, y que yo supiese él estudiaba Administración de empresa.

-Vi que entrabas y te seguí –Dijo sonriéndome, en ese momento el timbre sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de los salones –Bueno me tengo ir, un gusto verte Bells –Y así no más se fue, prácticamente corriendo.

Edward no tardó en salir, estaba de muy mal humor porque tenía que hacer un trabajo con Jessica, la capitana de las porristas y mi peor pesadilla. Si antes estaba molesta por el trabajo que tenía que hacer, ahora echaba fuego, no quería a Jessica ni a un metro de distancia de MI Edward, pero al parecer iba a ser imposible. Nos dirigíamos a la cafetería cuando alguien llamó nuestra atención.

-¡Ed! –Podía reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz, a Jessica -¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos esta tarde para hacer el trabajo? –Le dijo a Edward mientras acariciaba su brazo, ¿Es que yo era invisible?

-Eh... mejor que sea en mi casa, ¿Te parece? –Mi novio se mostraba totalmente indiferente, eso me alegró bastante.

-Por supuesto Ed, es una cita –Y sin dejar que la corrigiera se fue.

El resto del día prácticamente no vi a Edward, la jornada cada vez se ponía peor. Parecía que todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para darnos una pila enorme de deberes. Tenía una jaqueca terrible, lo único que quería hacer era recostarme y mirar una película con Edward.

Acababa de salir de mi última clase cuando me topé con Rose, me dijo que iba a encontrarse con Aly para tomar algo, decidí acompañarla. Estaba de mal humor y pasar tiempo con las chicas siempre me relajaba. Hablamos y nos reímos por más de una hora, hasta que Jasper llamó a Alice diciéndole que la pasaba a buscar para ir a cenar.

Estaba por poner las llaves en la cerradura para abrir la puerta del apartamento cuando unas palabras llegaron a mi oído:

-Jessica, te dije que no –Sabía que era Edward quien hablaba, pero no entendía muy bien a que se refería –Porque no quiero, ya te lo dije –Mi mente comenzó a procesar las palabras de mi novio, estaba por entrar cuando la voz retumbó en mi oído.

-Vamos lindo, yo sé que tú quieres –Pude escuchar como Edward la volvía a rechazar y ya no pude más, entré.

Debo decir que la imagen me dolió y me enfureció. Ambos estaban en el sofá, ella se le estaba tirando en cima y él no sabía como evitarla. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Edward levantó la vista, en un movimiento que no alcancé a ver arrojó a Jessica al piso y corrió hacia a mí. Mi mente estaba llena de emociones, muy abrumada para comprender las palabras que decía Edward, sus explicaciones. Yo no las necesitaba, sabía que nada había pasado ni iba a pasar, lo había escuchado rechazarla. Además Edward no era esa clase de chico.

Sin decir nada, tomé a Jessica del brazo y la escolté fuera del departamento, no la quería ver más en mi vida. Miré a Edward, aún seguía dándome explicaciones, pero yo no las necesitaba. Así que me dirigí al baño y me metí en la ducha. Había sido un día horrible y lo único que quería hacer era bañarme y acostarme. Sentía como Edward golpeaba la puerta y me pedía perdón. Ya hablaría con él.

Media hora más tarde salí del baño envuelta en mi bata. Vi a Edward sentado en la puerta. Camine hasta mi habitación y me acosté, Edward había comenzado de vuelta a hablar, pero esta vez lo interrumpí.

-Shh, no te preocupes, ya sé que no pasó nada –Su cara mostraba desconcierto –Escuché todo antes de entrar, siento no habértelo dicho antes.

-Oh amor, pensé que te había perdido, que no querías hablar conmigo –Edward había comenzado a besar mis manos.

-La verdad Edward tuve un día horrible. Al parecer todos se complotaron para arruinarme el regreso a clases –El dolor de cabeza había vuelto junto con mi mal humor.

-¿Sabes que nunca pasó, ni pasará nada con Jessica o con alguna otra chica? –Asentí, él no era esa clase de chicos –Te amo con todo mi corazón, esa media hora que estuviste en el baño casi me muero. Pensaba que no me dejarías explicarte.

-Yo también te amo, y por supuesto que lo sé. Confío plenamente en ti –Lo besé suavemente en los labios y me acomodé sobre su pecho –En estos momentos lo único que quiero es quedarme así.

La semana fue lo que prometió el lunes: una pesadilla. Entre estudiar, hacer los deberes y las prácticas de Edward casi no tuvimos tiempo para salir. Finalmente había llegado el viernes y mi humor había mejorado notablemente.

Alice y Rose habían venido a mi casa para prepararnos para ir a ver el partido de los chicos, según ellas hoy teníamos que lucir perfectas, porque después del juego, habría una fiesta del equipo y las porristas. A pesar que les repetí hasta el cansancio que no quería super producirme, no hubo caso. Terminé usando un pantalón blanco, que según mis amigas resaltaba "mi atributo", el cual yo negué tener, y una camiseta del equipo demasiado ajustada y corta.

-¡Alice, se me ve el ombligo! –Era increíble que aún me obligara a usar lo que ella quería -¿Sabes que ya soy lo suficientemente grande para elegir mi ropa?

-Si, pero no lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta que eres hermosa, me horrorizo de solo pensar en la forma en que ocultas tus curvas –Genial, ahora salía con que yo tenía curvas, cuando era más plana que una tabla de planchar –Sólo hazme el favor de ponerte estos zapatos, y deja de pelear.

Llegamos al estadio y el partido había comenzado, así que nos tuvimos que sentar en primera fila, algo que normalmente evitábamos. Mientras veíamos el partido podía escuchar a mis dos amigas quejarse, según ellas nos habíamos retrasado por "mi capricho", aunque para mí nos habíamos retrasado por la terquedad de ambas. Me habían obligado a usar tacones. Por supuesto que no me los puse sin antes hacer un gran berrinche. Y es por eso que nos perdimos el primer cuarto.

El partido iba muy parejo, el equipo contrario era muy bueno. La tensión que había en ese estadio era increíble. Los espectadores, en los cuales me incluía, estaban realmente nerviosos, y es que era la primera vez en la temporada, que no sé sabía cuál sería el resultado.

Faltaban segundos para que terminase el partido, íbamos perdiendo por dos puntos, teníamos que meter un triple si o si. Emmet recuperó el balón, se lo pasó a Tyler, este a Jasper, Jasper a... ¡Demonios!, nos interceptaron el pase. El capitán del otro equipo se dirigía a nuestra canasta, iba a encestar... pero Edward apareció de la nada, le tapo el tiro y corrió hacia el aro del rival, en el camino eludió 3 jugadores contrarios, se paró en el borde del área y encestó. En ese momento la chicharra sonó, anunciando el final del partido.

Todos los jugadores e hinchas corrieron a festejar junto a Edward. ¡Habíamos ganado! Yo no perdí ni un minuto, empuje a la multitud y me hice camino hasta encontrar a Edward. Tomé envión y salté encima de él. Edward me tomó por la cintura y me besó.

-No deberías saltarme y besarme así, vistiendo tan sexy. No creo poder contenerme. –Me susurró al oído cuando por fin rompimos el beso.

-Ya basta, no bromees –Si bien durante el beso me olvide del resto del estadio, ahora era muy consiente de tener al resto del equipo observándonos. Mis mejillas estaban totalmente rojas.

-Nunca bromeo. Me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo, ¿Si? –Me dio un beso y se fue hacia el vestuario.

Edward volvió 15 minutos más tarde junto a Em y Jazz. Todos juntos fuimos caminando hasta la casa de James, otro compañero de equipo, donde era la fiesta.

No sé como pero, cuando llegamos, la casa estaba completamente llena de gente, y eso que era muy grande. No había pasado ni un ahora y prácticamente todo el equipo estaba un poco pasado de copas, inclusive Edward. Rosalie corría de un lado a otro evitando que Emmet se pelease con cada persona que lo mirase por más de un segundo, Alice se besaba de un modo para nada decente con Jasper, y yo, miraba como Edward jugaba en la pileta con algunos de los chicos del equipo.

Lo miraba y no podía creer que fuese mi novio. Era tan perfecto, dulce, cariñoso y atractivo. Aún pensaba en cómo era posible que se haya fijado en mí. Estaba recordando nuestra primera cita y el viaje a las montañas, cuando alguien me llamó.

-Hola Bells –Tyler nuevamente, esta semana hubiese jurado que me estaba siguiendo, a cualquier lugar que iba, me lo encontraba -¿No te metes a la pile?

-No traje bañador, además estoy muy a gusto aquí –Intente comunicarle que estaba tranquila hasta que llegó él, pero no lo entendió, y siguió hablando como un loro.

-Vamos te tienes que meter en la pileta –y sin siquiera dejarme decir algo, me alzó y arrojó al agua.

El también se tiró al agua, fueron segundos pero capté todo muy claramente. Cuando caíamos no me soltó, estabamos bajo el agua y seguía sin soltarme, prácticamente me estaba abrazando, empujé de él para salir a la superficie y lo logré. Pude ver a Edward acercándose hacía mi, me di vuelta para gritarle a Tyler y este... me beso.

De lo próximo que fui consiente fue de que Edward le estaba pegando a Tyler, el cual no se quedaba atrás. En un descuido de Edward, Tyler lo hundió en el agua, impidiendo que pueda respirar. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que lo podía matar? Nade hasta donde estaban y me trepe en la espalda de Tyler, haciendo que soltase a Edward, quien apenas salió del agua golpeó de nuevo a Tyler. Otra vez se estaban pegando, comencé a gritar desesperada.

-¡Basta, basta! –Emmet y James habían logrado separarlos, gracias a dios -¿Están locos? ¿Qué les pasa? –Emmett les preguntó.

-¡Lo que pasa que este bastardo besó a Bella! –Nunca había visto tan enojado a Edward, ni siquiera aquella vez de Mike –Maldito arrogante, si no puedes conseguir una chica por tus propios medios, paga uno, no intentes robar la de los demás. –Ambos forcejeaban para soltarse y seguir peleando.

-Tal vez deberías cuidarla mejor Cullen, podrías prestarle más atención en vez de estar en la pileta –Ahora yo le quería pegar, ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle a Edward lo que tenía que hacer? –Estúpido creído...

Continuó insultándolo, hasta que el resto del equipo lo llevo a afuera. Edward salió de la pileta y yo lo seguí hasta que se sentó en un banco que había lejos de todos. Quise decirle algo, explicarle todo, pero él me dijo que estaba todo bien. Que quería calmarse antes de ir a casa. Media hora más tarde, aún seguíamos abrazados. Miré su rostro una vez más, Tyler le había dejado un ojo morado y le había partido el labio, por lo que un hilo de sangre recorría el camino que iba desde su boca, hasta su cuello.

-Mi vida –dije un poco temerosa -¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? O a otro lugar donde haya menos gente.

-Si, eso sería ideal. Te amo, perdón por mi comportamiento –Lo bese con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño y comenzamos a caminar.

Una vez que llegamos al apartamento le dije que se acueste, mientras que yo buscaba el botiquín y un poco de hielo. Limpié bien su herida y le aplique hielo.

-Gracias mi vida, eres mi mundo. –Aparto el hielo y me besó –No sé que haría sin ti

-Yo tampoco, Te amo –y comenzamos a besarnos y como siempre nos perdimos en nuestro beso.

Esa noche fue especial. Nos entregamos el uno al otro, expresando todo el amor que sentíamos. Los incidentes de esta semana solo habían logrados aumentar nuestro amor y confianza. Nos amábamos y eso era todo lo que nos importaba. Era un final feliz para una semana horrible, y un comienzo perfecto, para un fin de semana que prometía ser muy bueno.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias de nuevo.**

**Subiré el próximo capitulo lo más pronto posible, un beso grande**

***Lucia991***


	12. Sorpresas

**Hola! mil disculpas por demorarme tanto, es que el fin de semana estuve fuera en un pueblo donde practicamente no hay acceso a internet y cuando volvì la compu del trabajo se tildo haciendome perder más de medio cap.**

**Ahora sin más excusas le dejo este nuevo cap**

**Disfrutenlo!!!**

**Besos**

***Lucia991***

* * *

XII

**SORPRESAS**

Me desperté entre sus brazos. Su dulce aroma masculino nublaba mis sentidos. Sólo era consiente de su abrazo. Giré lentamente, para evitar despertarlo, hasta quedar frente a sus ojos. Y aunque estuviesen cerrados, yo sabía que detrás de esos párpados se encontraba el verde que yo tanto amaba. Suspiré enamorada.

-Amor... -Al parecer, pese a mis intentos, lo había despertado -¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7:15, vuelve a dormir mientras yo preparo el desayuno –Me levante para dirigirme a la cocina, pero me tomó por el brazo y me retuvo.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? Yo haré el desayuno, tú sólo relájate –Me beso tiernamente y salió hacia la cocina.

Mientras esperaba que regresara Edward decidí llamar a mi madre. Luego de hablar un largo reto sobre mi novio, al parecer Charlie no sabía mantener la boca cerrada, decidí cambiar el tema. Mi mamá quería saber cómo es que había cambiado a Mike, al cual conocía desde pequeña, por Edward, al que solo conocía desde principio de clases.

-¡Bueno basta mamá! –Dije ya un poco cansada del interrogatorio –Cuetame algo de ti, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Phil?

-Bueno Bells, la verdad, muy bien –Seguro que ahora me salía con que se iban en su tercera luna de miel, parecían adolescentes –Digamos que ya no serás única hija –Tarde unos minutos en comprender esas palabras.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Mi mamá no podía... digo, ya era grande, ¿o no?. Luego recordé que no lo era, mi madre me había tenido de muy jovencita.

-Si tesoro, ¡estoy embarazada!

Luego de charlar un rato más y de felicitarla como correspondía, me despedí de ella, prometiéndole que en cuanto tuviésemos unos días libres iríamos con Edward a visitarla. La verdad, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había renunciado a la idea de tener un hermanito/a, y no podía negar lo feliz que estaba luego de asimilar la noticia.

Al igual que yo, Edward pensó que mi mamá era un poco grande pero le asegure que aún no llegaba a los 40. Me aseguró que muy pronto la iríamos a visitar. Estaba muy feliz.

Luego de comernos el desmesurado desayuno que había preparado Edward, yo me puse a lavar los platos y Edward a leer un libro en el sofá.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, mi vida? –Dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás y besaba mi cuello. Estaba tan concentrada lavando los platos que al sentir su presencia solté una taza y si no hubiese sido por él, se hubiese hecho añicos.

Me di vuelta y comencé a besarlo, me olvide de todo, como siempre su fragancia y su aliento me cautivaron. Sólo él podía producir esas cosas en mi. Cada vez que me besaba o que me tocaba, el mundo dejaba de existir para mi. Mi mente, sentidos y corazón, viajaban a una tierra mágica donde solo estabamos los dos.

El beso se iba intensificando cada vez, mi respiración ya no era regular. Estaba hiperventilando, mi cuerpo quería más. Pero en ese momento mi burbuja se pinchó. Un ruido en la puerta nos interrumpió, Alice había decidido hacer acto de presencia, y al parecer no estaba sola, detrás de ella se encontraba el resto del grupo.

-Parece que interrumpimos –Emmett siempre tenía que ser el que comentaba todo –Deberían saber que no viven solos, esas cosas son para la habitación –Mi piel blanca de pronto se convirtió en rojo.

-Hermanito, por favor hay damas presentes, ponte unos pantalones –De Emmett era normal, pero ¿Alice?

-No exageren, estoy en boxer. Siempre duermo así –La verdad es que aún no nos habíamos cambiado. Yo usaba la remera de Edward con la que siempre dormía y unos mini shorts –Pensábamos que ya no vivías acá, digo hace como un semana que no desarmas tú cama.

-Jaja muy gracioso, yo aún vivo aquí –Alice se defendió –siempre vengo a buscar ropa.

-Basta de discutir, los veníamos a invitar a la playa. Hace un día hermoso y ni da quedarse encerrados –Dijo Rose -¿Se anotan?

Nos cambiamos, preparamos un poco de comida y nos dirigimos a la playa. El resto de la tarde fue espectacular. Jugamos al volley, vimos como Jasper surfeaba, algo que realmente hacía muy bien, y nos metimos en el agua.

Ya era la tardecita cuando Edward me dijo de ir a dar un paseo. Caminamos como de costumbre hasta nuestra roca. Entre el viaje y lo atareado que habíamos estado durante la semana, hacía tiempo que no la visitábamos. Estabamos llegando cuando noté que estaba ocupada, otra parejita se estaba besando sobre ella. Al principio quería ir y pedirle que se vayan, ESA era NUESTRA roca. Pero luego los volví a mirar y sonreí, al parecer su trabajo era juntar a jóvenes enamorados. Miré a Edward y él también sonría.

-Creo que nos reemplazo por gente más joven –Bromeo Edward, y es verdad, la chica parecía un poco más joven, pero el muchacho era enorme físicamente -¿Quieres que nos sentemos aquí? –Me preguntó señalando la arena. Sin contestarle me senté y él me acompaño.

Estuvimos un largo rato besándonos, hasta que llegó nuestro momento, El crepúsculo. Ese momento perfecto del día. Nos sentamos a observar el fenómeno hasta que cayó la noche. Nos estábamos yendo cuando una voz me llamó. Me voltee a ver quién me llamaba y noté a la parejita roba roca, detrás de nosotros. El muchacho agitaba su brazo saludándome. A mi lado Edward se tensó.

-¿Jacob? –No lo podía creer, si era cierto que era él, había cambiado un montón, ya no era el niño con quien solía jugar. Él asintió –¡Por Dios! Cuanto has crecido –La chica, que supongo era su novia, me estaba matando con la mirada. Miré a mi novio y su cara no demostraba mucha más felicidad. Iba a presentalo pero Jake me interrumpió.

-Bells cuantas veces te he dicho que sólo soy un año más chico. –E inmediatamente soltó a la chica y me abrazó, yo quería corresponderle, pero Edward me lo impidió sosteniendo más fuerte mi mano.

-Vamos Jake me estas dejando sin aire –me soltó y los ojos de la chica me asesinaron, mejor era presentar a mi novio antes de que atizara a Jacob –Jake, te presento a mi novio Edward. Edward él es Jake, un viejo amigo de la familia.

El rostro de Edward se ablando un poco, pero solo un poco. Caminamos los cuatro juntos un largo rato. Luego de que Jake nos presentara a Leah como su novia, esta se relajó, al igual que Edward, lo cual hizo que la conversación sea más agradable. Estuvimos charlando un buen rato, Jake me contó que había venido a L.A a ver universidades para el próximo años, también me contó un par de chismes de Forks y nos reímos recordando los viejos tiempos. Media hora más tarde Edward me recordó que teníamos que volver con los chicos. Invité a jake y a Leah a cenar a casa, pero me dijeron que ya tenían planes y quedamos para juntarnos el al día siguiente a tomar algo.

Cuando llegamos donde estaban los chicos, todos se pusieron a retarnos. Al parecer hacía una hora que nos estaban buscando. Tenían miedo de que nos hubiese pasado algo grave. Luego de asegurarles que estábamos bien, les conté que me había encontrado a Jake. La única que lo conocía era Alice, y yo sabía que no le caía demasiado bien, cosa que no ocultó.

-¿Y que hacía ese chucho acá? –Genial pensé, si a Edward no le gustaba ahora menos –Ya, ni me cuentes, no quiero perder tiempo. Vamos a casa.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso. Edward y yo habíamos ido en el auto con Jazz y Alice. Ellos no paraban de hablar en el asiento de adelante. Pero Edward y yo permanecíamos callados en el de atrás. Llegamos a casa y no pude hablar con mi novio. Alice seguía allí con los chicos.

Cuando terminamos de comer. Aproveché la oportunidad y me ofrecí para ir a comprar helado con Edward. Quería que supiese que entre Jake y yo nunca había pasado nada, y que solo éramos amigos.

-Oye amor –le dije apenas salimos del apartamento -¿Qué sucede? –Yo sabía que sucedía, pero quería que él me lo dijera

-No me gustó ni una pizca ese tal Jacob Black –En su voz se podía notar que tan cierto era eso –Obviamente le gustas.

-Nada que ver cielo. Él esta con Leah. Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros ni lo habrá. Solo somos viejos amigos. –Y era verdad desde pequeña no tuve más remedio, mi padre era muy amigo del suyo y siempre nos sentaban a jugar juntos, mientras ellos pescaban -¿Edward Cullen estas celoso? –De pronto todo aquello me pareció de lo más dulce.

-Por supuesto, que tú no te des cuenta de cómo te miran los chicos no quiere decir que yo no lo haga. Debo cuidar lo que es mío –Y no resistí más, lo besé.

Estábamos en medio de la calle, de noche y yo sabía que era peligroso. Pero no me importó, en mi mente sólo estaban las palabras de Edward: "Debo cuidar lo que es mío", él me consideraba suya. Los bese con tanta pasión como pude. Lo amaba y él también me amaba. Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos en la calle, hasta que se acercó un policía y nos reprendió.

-Por favor, no es lugar para tanta demostración de afecto –Luego se dirigió a Edward y agregó –Y además debería cuidar mejor de la señorita, no es un buen lugar, ni una buen ahora para andar por las calles –Luego de que se alejó, Edward me susurró al oído.

-Yo debería cuidarte más, pero tú deberías dejar de provocarme así. No siempre puedo controlarme –Me beso y volvimos al departamento.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento nos dimos cuenta que habíamos olvidado de comprar el helado. Luego de soportar las bromas de Emmett y las quejas de las chicas. Decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir.

Por primera vez en una semana Alice se quedaba a dormir en el depto, claro que también lo hacía Jasper. Fui a mi cuarto a buscar unas cosas y entré con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver a mis amigos haciendo lo suyo. Me despedí de ellos y me fui al cuarto de Edward. Mientras este se duchaba yo comencé a escribir un borrador de una historia para la facultad.

-¿Qué haces? –Su rostro volvía a estar tenso.

-Escribo, ¿qué sucede? –Yo ya me hacía una idea pero deje que él comenzase a hablar.

-Alice, siempre es Alice, yo sé que tiene la misma edad que yo y que ya es grande, y todo eso. Pero sigue siendo mi hermana y no me siento cómodo sabiendo que esta haciendo, tu sabes que, con Jasper –Lo abrace fuerte y le di besitos por toda su cara, luego me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

-Si te parece que no deberían hacerlo no me queda otra opción más que interpretar que tampoco nosotros deberíamos hacerlo –sabía que con ese argumento ganaría.

Y así fue, Edward se olvidó completamente de su hermana y Jazz y se concentró en mí. Luego de un largo rato caímos rendidos en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté y noté inmediatamente que Edward no se encontraba a mi lado. Esperé unos segundos para ver si volvía, tal vez había ido al baño, o a preparar el desayuno. Luego de unos minutos escuché unas voces. Hablaban Aly, Edward y ¿Jake?. ¿Qué hacía Jake en mi casa tan temprano? Miré el despertador ¡Eran las 12 del mediodía! Me coloqué un par de jeans y una musculosa y salí a la cocina.

-Veo que por fin te despiertas dormilona –Edward me besó y me sentó sobre su regazo –Le estaba diciendo a Jake que normalmente no duermes hasta tan tarde, pero que bueno, luego de anoche necesitabas descansar -¿Qué demonios se proponía Edward? Eso era totalmente desubicado y fuera de lugar, sin contar innecesario, yo le había aclarado que sólo éramos amigos.

-Tal vez... yo recuerdo que cuando Bells se quedaba a dormir en mi casa solía despertarse aún más tarde –Miré a Jake enojada, Edward no debió haber dicho eso, pero Jake había desfigurado las cosas, así parecía que nos hubiésemos acostado.

-¿Bella? –Mi amiga me miró pidiéndome una respuesta, que tenía que decirle, obviamente no había estado con Jake, él SOLO era mi amigo.

Jacob no me dejó responder porque en seguida anunció que se tenía que ir. Intenté convencerlo de que se quedase pero me dijo que su avión partía en una hora. En cuanto mi amigo salió por la puerta le pedí a Alice que me dejara a solas con su hermano.

-Ni se te ocurra retarme, él fue el que vino y me dijo que había cortado con Leah y que mejor te cuidase. Yo solo reaccioné como cualquier hombre. –Se atajo Edward, luego me besó nuevamente y agregó -¿Qué hacías para dormir hasta tan tarde?

-Mirábamos películas y me contaba historias de miedo, luego me costaba dormir y cuando por fin lo hacía ya era de mañana, por lo que dormía hasta el mediodía.

Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada más sobre el tema. Edward confiaba en mí y yo en él. Sabía que lo que dijo fue porque me amaba mucho. En cierta forma me cuidaba, y yo no podía negar que me gustaba.

Ese domingo pasamos todo el día juntos. Primero terminamos unos deberes para el día siguiente y luego nos dedicamos a pasear. Fuimos al cine, y a cenar a un lujoso restaurante.

Llegamos a nuestro hogar a las 10 de la noche, muertos de cansancio fuimos directo a la cama. Edward se quedó dormido primero. Y a pesar de que en un principio tenía sueño me desvele observándolo. Era perfecto, y no solo físicamente, él era todo lo que yo siempre había soñado. Amaba cada detalle de él. Mis ojos sólo lo registraban a él, al igual que el resto de mis sentidos. Me sentía atraída hacia él por una magia muy poderosa: el amor.

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen mi historia y a a aquellos que firman o agregan a favoritos o ponen alertas....**

**Un beso grande**

***Lucia991***


	13. Derrumbe

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer**

**Hola a todos! mil disculpas por demorarme tanto.**

**Aqui les traigo otro cap**

**Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews!! **

**Himeko-Haru: Grax por tu review! Me encantó!! Realmente me hizo feliz!!**

**Multifruta: Lamento repitir tanto "te amo" y esas cosas, es que soy una romántica sin cura!!**

**Mai: Grax!! me encanta que les guste la historia a vos y a fio!!! **

**Bueno obviamente tambien muchas muchas grax a todos los que leen la historia y **

**a quienes la agregaron a sus favoritas.**

**Un beso**

***Lucia991***

**p.d:Fea deja de quejarte**

* * *

XIII

**DERRUMBE**

-Bells ¿En qué piensas? –La voz de Rose me trajo a la realidad –Has estado rara toda la tarde.

-Ya saben que no me gusta ir de compras –No podía decirles la verdad, me daba miedo que al pronunciarla se hiciera peor.

-Por favor Bella, te conocemos un poquito mejor, ¿Es que no confías en nosotras? –Por supuesto que confiaba en mis amigas, era en mi en quien no confiaba.

Durante las dos últimas semanas las cosas entre Edward yo, no iban del todo bien. Parecía que cada vez nos alejábamos más. Todo había empezado cuando Jacob apareció.

Yo sabía que tener a Jake como amigo traería problemas, pero me había tranquilizado al saber que no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Luego de que partiera ese domingo, me quedé tranquila imaginado que todo volvería a la normalidad. Y así fue... por unos días.

Jacob comenzó a llamarme y enviarme mensajes de textos, al principio eran amistosos, contándome cosas sobre él y Leah, quienes al parecer habían vuelto. Frente a esto Edward se mostraba receloso, siempre me decía que Jacob buscaba algo más que amistad, yo por supuesto me negaba rotundamente, ¡Jake y yo éramos amigos y nada más!

Recuerdo el día que eso cambió, sonó mi celular y como tenía las manos mojadas le pedí a Edward que contestase por mí. En cuanto supo quien era, su rostros se endureció hasta parecer una roca. Supuse que era Jake. Tomé el teléfono.

-Hola Jake, ¿Qué pasa? –Ya había hablado con él ese día por lo que me extraño.

-Mira, mañana estaré en L.A y necesito verte –Había dicho Jake

-Ok, te espero en mi casa mañana, le diré a Edd que vienes –

-¡No!, no es con él con quien quiero hablar. Es contigo, solo a ti quiero verte.

Luego se despidió y cortó.

Por esa llamada Edward y yo peleamos por primera vez. Digo por primera vez, porque a esa le sucedieron muchas más.

En ese encuentro Jake me dijo que quería estar conmigo, que Edward no me convenía y que además él y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Su declaración sólo empeoró las cosas.

Las peleas con Edward se hacían más intensas y recurrentes. El problemas era que yo no quería dejar de ser amiga de Jake a pesar de saber que él me amaba, y que Edward no quería a éste cerca mío.

En un intento por tener ambas cosas, amistad de Jake, y amor y comprensión de Edward, había querido dejar las cosas en claro. A Jacob le había dicho que yo no lo amaba, al menos no como algo más que a un amigo, y a Edward le juré que Jake era solo un amigo, y que era con él con quien quería estar.

Sin embargo hubo más de una ocasión donde las cosas no salieron bien. Jake no perdía oportunidad para intentar cruzar la línea de amistad, aprovechando cada mínimo error de Edward. Y Edward no lograba controlar sus celos y lo único que hacía era provocar y enfrentar a Jacob.

Como consecuencia de sus comportamientos, Edward y yo peleábamos casi todos los días. Por otra parte mi relación con Jacob no iba bien tampoco. Me molestaba muchísimo sus intentos de alejarme de mi novio y el hecho de que no respetara la línea de amistad.

-¡BELLA! –Alice me gritó –Ya basta Bella, por favor dinos qué pasa –Sus gritos me habían vuelto a la realidad otra vez. Me encontraba en el centro comercial y mis dos amigas me miraban preocupadas y ansiosas.

-Ya les dije, no me pasa nada. Estoy cansada –Era terrible mintiendo

-No mientas por favor, eres pésima haciéndolo –Dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba junto a Alice –Ahora dinos que pasa, así te podemos ayudar.

-Las cosas entre Edward y yo no van bien –Logré decir entre sollozos. No podía más, hacía más de una semana que estaba triste y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Mis amigas me condujeron hacia un bar. Nos sentamos, pidieron algo para beber y yo comencé a contarles todo lo que había sucedido en las dos últimas semanas, inclusive les conté que Edward y yo no nos hablábamos desde el día anterior. Decirlo en voz alta me dolió mucho más. Era la confirmación de que estaba despierta, de que mi pelea con él no era un mal sueño, sino que era la cruda verdad.

Lloraba en los brazos de mis amigas balbuceando cosas, necesitaba contarles todo. Me dolía muchísimo, pero también me ayudaba. Poco a poco comencé a calmarme, mi llanto comenzó a disminuir hasta que cesó por completo. Dejando a la vista el poco maquillaje que me había colocado, corrido por mis mejillas.

-Tranquila Bells, ya se va a solucionar todo –Sabía que Aly y Rose pensarían eso pero yo, quien hacía dos semanas había pensado lo mismo, había comenzado a perder las esperanzas. En mi mente flotaba la idea de que tal vez Edward ya se había cansado de mí.

-No lo creo, seguro que tu hermano ya se cansó de mí, después de todo no valgo tanto esfuerzo –Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos

-Bella ¿Qué tonterías dices?, Edward ésta loco por ti. Si esta tan molesto es porque le importas y te ama demasiado –Esas palabras eran hermosas, pero mi mente y mi corazón ya no estaban seguros de que fuesen verdaderas.

-Ya no sé que pensar o hacer, lo amo y no puedo seguir así –El llanto volvió con todas sus fuerzas, sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si tuviese un agujero en el.

Media hora más tarde las chicas lograron calmarme, me dijeron que debería ir a casa y hablar con Edward. Pero que primero tenía que pensar qué iba a hacer con Jacob. Y tenían razón. No podía seguir así. Queriéndolo todo.

Mis amigas me dejaron en nuestro departamento, Edward aún no había vuelto de su entrenamiento. Así que me propuse hacer la cena y pensar en cómo solucionar las cosas. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

....

Era tarde. La cena estaba servida, unas velas flameaban sobre la mesa. En el equipo de música se escuchaba claro de luna, nuestra canción favorita. El reloj marcaba las 00:00 hs. Medianoche. Y Edward aún no había llegado.

Estaba preocupada, su entrenamiento terminaba a las 8 en punto. Nunca llegaba más tarde de las 8:30. Cada cinco minutos corroboraba que mi celular estuviese prendido y con señal. Esperaba que me llamara y que me dijese que estaba todo bien, pero el teléfono no sonó.

El reloj dio las dos de la mañana, las velas ya se habían consumido. Yo me encontraba sentada en el sofá, en la oscuridad. Lagrimas recorrían todo mi rostro sin parar. Tenía miedo, no sabía por qué exactamente, pero tenía miedo.

No aguanté más, tomé mi celular y marqué su número. Sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces... diez veces y luego su contestador. El miedo que sentía cada vez crecía más. ¿Le habría pasado algo? O simplemente no quería verme. Rogué por que fuese lo segundo, porque aunque no quisiera verme, no soportaría saber que algo malo le hubiese sucedido.

...

Cuatro de la mañana, seguía sentada sola. Nadie había llegado ni llamado. Comenzaba a desesperarme. No sabía qué hacer. ¿A quién podía llamar? Emmett, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-¿Hola? –Emmett obviamente estaba durmiendo -¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo, Bella –No me dejó seguir hablando.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –Eso era lo que yo quería saber, por lo que le explique.

-Es Edward, aún no ha vuelto, y estoy preocupada –Si bien yo deseaba que fuese eso y no otra cosa, cuando Emmett hablo sentí como mi corazón se desgarraba.

-Esta aquí, luego del entrenamiento me pidió si podía quedarse a dormir. Lo siento Bells, supuse que tu sabías. ¿Esta todo bien entre ustedes?

Luego decirle que si, cosa que obviamente era mentira y él ahora lo sabía, corté. Y lloré, lloré hasta que mis ojos se secaron. Sin embargo la angustia no había disminuido ni un poco. Me costaba respirar y no podía siquiera pensar. No quería pensar, no quería y no podía. Mi mente trató de bloquear mi corazón, pero no pudo. Dolía.

Edward no me quería más. El dolor era inmenso. Me impedía hacer cualquier cosa. Sabía que estaba viva, y que dentro de mí, mi corazón latía, pero yo no lo sentía. Me sentía vacía.

De lo último que fui consiente fue del reloj mostrando las 6 de la mañana, luego supongo que me dormí. Me dormí sólo para entrar en una pesadilla. No puedo describir de que se trataba, todo estaba oscuro y yo me encontraba sola. Lloraba a gritos. Gritaba su nombre. Pero nadie acudía y por supuesto, ÉL no apareció. Solo estaba yo, yo y mi corazón destrozado.

...

-Bells, ¡despierta! –Alice me sacudía -¿Cómo resultaron las cosas con mi hermano?

-Bien –mentí –No voy a ir a clases me siento mal.

-Bella ¿Segura que esta todo bien? –Obviamente había visto la mesa preparada y a mí durmiendo el sofá.

-Si, Edward se fue temprano. –Traté de ser lo más convincente –Luego te cuento todo, ahora quiero dormir, me siento cansada.

Alice no sabía que Edward se había quedado con Jazz y Emm. Ella había ido a lo de Rose a hacer un trabajo para la universidad y luego se había quedado a dormir ahí. No podía contarle toda la verdad ahora. Aún no estaba lista para decirlo en voz alta. Luego de insistir varias veces logré que se cambiase y se fuese a su clase.

Permanecí recostada en el sillón. No dormí, no comí, no hice nada más que llorar. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Los segundos, minutos y horas pasaban pero no había cambio alguno. El dolor era igual, el llanto no disminuía y él seguía sin llegar.

Mi celular sonó varias veces, no fui capaz siquiera de levantarlo y ver quién me llamaba. Lo dejé tirado en el piso, en el lugar donde había caído cuando Emmett me confirmó uno de mis temores, Edward no me quería. Pensar eso aumentó mi sufrimiento.

La tarde pasó, mi dolor no.

Ya era de noche cuando la puerta se abrió. No quería soportar a Alice, aún no estaba lista. Pero para mi sorpresa no era ella. Edward estaba de pie junto a mí. Por un momento no pude respirar, si no estaba lista para hablar con Alice, menos lo estaba para soportar una ruptura.

-Tenemos que hablar –La voz de Edward era seria.

* * *

**Bueno se que este cap es cortito, igual espero que les guste!!**

**Un beso grande!!**

***Lucia991***


	14. Dolor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de la Stephanie Mayer**

**Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo cap para que difruten.**

**Himeko-Haru: Me morí de la risa con tus comentarios, me puso muy feliz que te haya gustado! =) **

**Quiero que sepas que si me apuré en escribir este cap fue por ti (no por la amenasa, aunque por **

**supuesto no quiero que te mates =P ¿Si no quién me firmaría?)y por mi amiga Mai, quien también **

**me dijo que lo quería YA! Grax a ambas por dejar sus reviews!!!!**

**Obiviamente grax también a todos los demás que leen y quienes agregaron mi historia a sus fav!!!**

**Sin más un beso grande!!!**

***Lucia991***

* * *

XIV

**DOLOR**

-Tenemos que hablar –Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Mi mente no quería escuchar lo que seguía. Un intenso dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo. Sentía como el aire me faltaba, me estaba asfixiando en mi propio dolor. Edward se encontraba parado enfrente de mí, esperando alguna clase de respuesta.

Estaba aturdida, quería contestarle, pero no podía, no rápidamente. Tardé cerca de 10 minutos, o eso es lo que me pareció, en lograr articular unas palabras y logré decir:

-De acuerdo –Él se sentó a mi lado. Sabía lo que seguía, quise prepararme, pero no lo logré. Una presión crecía en mi pecho. Me provocaba ganas de llorar, de golpearme fuertemente, necesitaba sacar la angustia de mi cuerpo, pero sabía que sería imposible. Estaba a punto de perder mi vida, lo que más amaba, lo que me hacía vivir, respirar, existir. Para mí, perderlo era morir.

-No podemos seguir así, –sus palabras hicieron derramar un mar de lagrimas, lagrimas llenas de un amargo sufrimiento. –pelear todo el tiempo no es bueno –Mi respiración cada vez era más pausada, el aire sin él me quemaba, me dañaba. – Y yo, la verdad, me canse de la situación –Con sus palabras, mi temor se confirmó, saber que se había cansado de mí me desgarraba de una manera espantosa –Lamento todo lo que pasó, no debí postergar tanto esta conversación –No soporte más.

Me levante del sillón y salí corriendo por la puerta. Me ahogaba en mi propio llanto. Sentía que caía en un pozo oscuro y sin fondo. Sin embargo no pare de correr. Corrí hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa. No quería estar cerca de ahí. El lugar al que tantas veces había llamado hogar, ahora me parecía el infierno, un lugar de tortura.

Sin saber hacia donde me dirigía terminé en el parque. Me senté en un banco y dejé que el sufrimiento se apoderada de mí. Parecía una tormenta, el dolor arremetía como fuertes vientos, las lagrimas me empapaban como una lluvia intensa y mi corazón se rompía como las frágiles ramas de un árbol.

No fui consiente del paso del tiempo hasta que la noche cayó en su totalidad. El parque estaba apenas iluminado por unas farolas. Sabía que debía irme, que no era un lugar seguro, pero mi estado no me permitía mover. Estaba viva, mi corazón latía dentro de mí, pero yo simplemente me sentía vacía.

-Disculpa, no quiero ser entrometido pero, ¿Te encuentras bien? Este no es buen lugar para una chica como tú –Levanté el rostro y vi un chico, no tenía aspecto peligroso, es más, me parecía conocido –Soy Ben, también voy a la U.C –ya recordaba, él siempre iba a ver los partidos de Basketball, ese deporte me helo la sangre.

-Si, me encuentro bien. De hecho ya me iba –No quería hablar con nadie, aunque ese chico parecía amable, mi desdicha era muy grande, y nadie me podía ayudar –Gracias de todas formas.

-De nada, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún sitio? –Se ofreció de nuevo a ayudarme pero yo no quería.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien, enserio –Luego de despedirme del muchacho, emprendí de nuevo mi caminata.

Sin saber como, llegué al departamento de Rosalie. Toqué el timbre y enseguida apareció mi amiga en la puerta. Una vez dentro Rose intentó hablar conmigo, balbuceaba algo de Edward, el cual estaba desesperado, y cosas así, pero mi mente no se podía concentrar. Le prometí que hablaría con ella en la mañana. Le hice jurar que no le diría a nadie que estaba en su casa y luego me fui a dormir.

Dormir, no podía llamarse a eso dormir. En mis sueños el dolor no me abandonó. Variadas pesadillas transcurrieron en mi mente, como si fuesen películas de terror. Era consiente de estar dormida, y lo prefería así. Si dolía de esa manera estando yo inconsciente, no quería saber como sería cuando despertase.

Sin embargo a mitad de la noche mis pesadillas fueron interrumpidas. La oscuridad fue reemplazada por una luz, un luz que yo conocía como, mi propia luz, Edward. ¿Pero cómo era posible que él estuviese en mis sueños? Él ya no me pertenecía entonces, ¿qué hacía aquí?

Sentía como mi cuerpo convulsionaba, había escuchado los posible síntomas de un shock nervioso, ¿Sería eso lo que me estaba sucediendo? Intenté tranquilizarme, pero las sacudidas siguieron, y a ellas se les sumó un ruido, un susurro lejano. Supuse que eran palabras, pero no lograba descifrarlas.

-¡Bella, por favor despierta! –Genial, ahora mi subconsciente me hacía soñar con su voz. Dolía tanto -¡Bella reacciona!

No podía negar lo real que parecían esos gritos, los cuales cada vez eran más insistentes y fuertes. Decidí despertarme, este sueño ya no me gustaba. Abrí lo ojos y ahí estaba él. La preocupación se notaba en sus ojos. Su rostro no reflejaba serenidad, sino desesperación y luego... ¿Alivio?

-¡Por fin despiertas Bells! –Sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazó, sus brazos borraron por un instante mi dolor, pero solo por un instante. Sabía que él simplemente estaba preocupado por mí, ya había dejado claro lo demás -¿en qué estabas pensando?

-Yo... no podía permanecer más tiempo en la casa –No sabía porque le contestaba, después de todo tenía derecho a sufrir un poco.

-¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿No soportabas estar más tiempo conmigo? –Sus ojos se humedecieron y su rostro mostró una mueca de dolor.

-Por supuesto que te amo, es por eso que me fui, ¿crees que soy tan fuerte como para resistir que el amor de mi vida me deje?

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó. Sus labios derribaron las pocas barreras de contención que me quedaban. Me encantaba la sensación de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero a su vez me hacía llorar. Cuando el me dejara definitivamente, dolería mucho más.

Nos besamos con furia, amor, pasión y tristeza. La mezcla de emociones me embriagaba y nublaba mis sentidos. Quería seguir así por siempre, pero luego me arrepentiría, lo haría cuando estuviese sola y el peso de todo esto cayera sobre mí. Lenta y dolorosamente me separé de él.

-No lo hagas –Me susurró Edward al oído.

-Tengo que hacerlo, luego dolerá mucho –Su aroma me mareaba.

Venció mi pequeña resistencia y me volvió a besar. Esta vez de una manera muy dulce y amorosa. Acarició suavemente mis mejillas, depositó un tierno beso en cada una y luego me dijo:

-Luego no pasará nada, no pienso dejarte, no lo pensaba hacer antes. Y no lo pienso hacer nunca. Te amo con todo mi corazón, eres mi vida, lo único que mi importa. –Me concentré al máximo, tenía miedo de estar escuchando mal.

-No juegues Edward, si no querías terminar conmigo, ¿Qué era eso de que estabas cansado? –Quería creerle, pero sus anteriores palabras estaban grabadas en mi mente.

-Te dije que estaba cansado de la situación, de estar peleando todo el tiempo. Quería arreglar las cosas, pedirte disculpa por ser un tonto celoso, por arruinar todo por no saber comprender lo que sentías por Jacob. Si quieres ser su amiga esta bien por mí. Lo único que me importa es que me perdones y que sigamos juntos. Que todo sea perfecto, como antes.

Esta vez fui yo quien lo atrajo hacia mí y lo besó. Al sentir como me correspondía el beso, mi corazón comenzó a reconstruirse, seguía llorando, pero ahora eran lagrimas de felicidad. Sin siquiera pensar comencé a desvestirlo, lo necesitaba. El dolor que había surgido en los últimos días era tan grande que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos medicina. Y yo sabía que tipo de medicina necesitaba. Lo único que podía hacer era bañarme en el placer que solo Edward sabía producirme.

Nos encontrábamos en ropa interior cuando Edward me interrumpió.

-Cariño, estamos en lo de Rosalie y tal vez no lo sepas, pero los chicos también están aquí. Me ayudaban a buscarte cuando Rose llamó y dijo que estabas aquí. Así que me acompañaron. –Lo pensé por un minuto.

En cualquier otra circunstancia me habría detenido y ruborizado, pero ahora no. Necesitaba de su cuerpo. Quería respirar su aroma, sentir otra vez la perfecta conexión que lográbamos físicamente. Mi alma estaba sanando y esto era lo último que necesitaba. Así que seguí, y él no volvió a detenerse.

...

Me desperté con la luz del sol, envuelta en los brazos de Edward. Miré el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de luz, eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Giré lentamente hasta quedar de frente a él. Tenía sus ojos abiertos.

-Despertar junto a ti nunca se había sentido tan bien –Dijo y luego me besó –Hoy hay clases, pero si quieres podemos faltar –Me hubiese encantado, pero no había asistido ayer, no quería perderme muchas clases.

-No, vayamos. Tengo que ponerme al día, en las últimas clases no presté mucha atención.

Nos vestimos y salimos de la pequeña habitación de huéspedes de Rosalie. Me había olvidado completamente de que el grupo estaba ahí. Lo primero que note fue la gran sonrisa de Emmett. Genial, no pararía de molestarme por esto. Pero, a decir verdad, no me importaba.

Nos unimos a su desayuno como si nada, pero claro esta que no lo dejaron pasar, especialmente mi cuñado. Quien no paró de bromear durante todo el camino hasta la universidad.

-Dime Bells, ¿Siempre gritas tanto o solo después de una gran pelea? –El color rojo de mis mejillas ascendió a bordó.

-Basta Emmett, deja de fastidiar –Fue Edward quien habló.

-¡Que aburridos que son! Aunque anoche... –Su frase fue interrumpida por un golpe de Rosalie.

-¡Oigan basta! Cálmense, Bella y Edward acaban de solucionar su problema, no van a empezar ahora ustedes –Dijo Jasper calmando los ánimos.

-Cierto, ahora vayamos a clases o llegaremos tarde –Sentenció Aly, y cada uno se dirigió a su clase.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápido. A pesar de que había dicho que quería prestar atención en clases, me fue casi imposible. Edward no paró de mandarme mensajitos de texto diciéndome cosas dulces y algunas un tanto atrevidas.

Cuando terminó la última clase me fui a encontrar con mis amigas a la cafetería. Era viernes, lo que significaba que había partido y, por consecuencia, reunión de chicas para prepararnos.

A las 8 de la noche estuvimos listas. Esta vez, por obligación de Alice, llevaba una pollera de jean, demasiado corta para mi gusto, y una remera del equipo ceñida al cuerpo.

Llegamos justo para el comienzo del partido. Nos sentamos en la mitad de las gradas y nos dedicamos a observar. Por lo general yo no gritaba alentando a Edward, pero esta vez no pude contenerme. Estaba jugando espectacular y yo me sentía orgullosa como una madre. A mi lado Alice y Rosalie hacían lo mismo, alentaban a sus novios.

Al finalizar el partido pude ver como Jessica intentaba acercarse a Edward, pero este la aparto y corrió hacia mí. ¡Sudado se veía tan bien!

-Bells, me ducho y vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿Quieres? –Me preguntó

-Si, dale, te espero –Y me senté a esperarlo.

Quince minutos más tarde apareció por la puerta del vestuario, se despidió del resto del equipo y se acercó a mí. Fuimos en su auto hasta la playa. Ese era nuestro lugar, y luego de tantos problemas era en donde queríamos estar, en nuestra roca.

Una vez recostada sobre ella me puse a pensar, en ese lugar nos habíamos puesto de novios, y era también ahí donde nos habíamos encontrado con Jake, el cual provocó la pelea. Sabía que ahora las cosas estaban bien, pero sin embargo aún teníamos que hablar.

-¿Por qué no regresaste la otra noche? –Esa era la pregunta que me había estado haciendo desde que nos arreglamos.

-Mmm, bueno para empezar pensé que no querías verme, la última vez que habíamos hablado te había dicho cosas muy fuertes. Y segundo, necesitaba acostumbrarme a la idea de que tú tenías otra vida a parte de mí, que tenías tus propios amigos, como Jacob. Y por último necesitaba controlar mis celos –Lo observe detenidamente, sus ojos me confirmaron que esa era la simple verdad.

-¿Y lograste controlar tus celos? –Tomó mi mano y me dijo.

-Bueno controlarlos no, siempre estaré celoso de que otro hombre este cerca de ti, incluso aunque sea un amigo, pero he comprendido que entre tu y Jake hay una fuerte amistad, y que yo no debo impedir nada de eso –Me beso suavemente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que apruebas mi amistad con Jake? –Asintió levemente, sabía que aunque no le gustaba la idea, la aceptaba –Me alegro mucho, me hace muy feliz. Pero igual yo también me había tomado mi tiempo para pensar y decidí que por un tiempo no hablaré con él, dejaré que se le pase un poco la cosa.

No necesitábamos hablar más sobre ese tema por esa noche, por eso nos dedicamos a nosotros, a recuperar el tiempo perdido en las peleas.

Nos quedamos ahí, en la playa, en nuestra roca. Hablando y besándonos hasta que amaneció. El sol producía sombras, a pesar de ser dos, nuestra sombra era una. Nuestros cuerpos y nuestros corazones se habían fundido en uno, y el sol lo sabía.

Todos lo ocurrido en las dos últimas semanas parecía ya muy lejano, como de otro mundo. En ese momento, no podíamos imaginar que nada malo pudiese pasar.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado!!!!**

**Siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar opiniones!!**

**Un beso grande y prontó subiré el proximo cap!!**

***Lucia991***

**P.D: Grax tambien a la fea de mi hermana por ser mi seudo editora! =) TkM Pau!!**


	15. Mentiras

**Disclaimer. los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de stephanie Mayer**

**Hola a todos! bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste!**

**Nuevamente quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen mi historia, a aquellas personas que la agregaron a sus fav y que la ponen en sus alertas!!! me hace muy feliz =)**

**Un beso grande, disfruten el cap!!**

***Lucia991***

* * *

**XV**

**MENTIRAS**

-Bella, por favor, es solo una prueba –Dijo Alice mientras yo salía por la puerta.

-Alice, eres mi mejor amiga, pero si te atreves a decir algo de esto, no sé que soy capaz de hacer –Esperaba que entendiera el mensaje, no quería hablar más del tema.

Nerviosa como estaba comencé a empacar mis cosas. Edward y yo por fin teníamos unos días libres para ir a visitar a mi madre. Desde que me había dado la noticia de su embarazo quería verla, ya me podía imaginar lo abultado que estaría su vientre. ¡Ya estaba de 6 meses!

No presté mucha atención a lo que empacaba, después de todo iba a una de mis casas, y allí tenía ropa que ponerme. Coloqué unas últimas cosas y cerré mi maleta.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con tiempo suficiente. Mientras esperábamos nuestro vuelo fuimos a tomar algo a un bar.

-Dos cafés negros –Pidió Edward al camarero.

-Que sea uno y un exprimido de naranja –Edward me miró sorprendido –No quiero desvelarme en el avión, quiero estar descansada para disfrutar el tiempo con mamá –Le expliqué un tanto nerviosa.

Seguimos conversando alegremente hasta que escuchamos el anuncio de la llegada de nuestro vuelo. Edward tomó nuestras maletas y nos dispusimos a abordar el vuelo.

Gracias a Dios, estaba muy cansada y dormí todo el vuelo, la preocupación de Edward por mi supuesto cambio de humor me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Cuando faltaba poco para aterrizar me desperté y fui al baño para arreglarme un poco.

Me observé en el pequeño espejo. Me veía fatal, volar nunca me había sentado bien. Pero... estaba igual, ¿Verdad? En ese momento la azafata pedía a los pasajeros que tomaran asiento y abrocharan sus cinturones. Me apuré a sentarme al lado de Edward, quien me sonrió y tomó de la mano.

...

-¡BELLA! -Pude ver a lo lejos a mi madre y a Phill, corrí a su encuentro y la abracé.

-¡Mamá estas enorme! –Luego de soltarla me dediqué a observar a mi hermanito/a, mi madre no quería saber el sexo –Te felicito –Y volví a abrazarla.

Saludé a Phill y les presenté a Edward. Durante el camino hacia casa mi madre no paró de interrogar a mi novio. Eso era normal en las mamás, pero no en la mía. Ella siempre había confiado en mis juicios y nunca dudaba de ellos.

Una vez instalados en nuestra habitación, si, a diferencia de Charlie, Reneé nos dejó compartir cuarto; fuimos a la cocina para ayudar en la preparación de la cena.

La cena estuvo fabulosa, tal vez no fue por la comida, sino por la compañía. Realmente extrañaba a mi mamá. Siempre lo hacía desde que decidí irme a vivir a Forks, sin embargo a pesar de conocer el sentimiento, durante la universidad, la extrañaba mucho más. Yo imaginaba que se debía a los cambios que estaba experimentando en mi vida, esos cambios que lees en los libros y que las protagonistas comparten con sus madres. Tu primer amor, tu primera vez, el descubrimiento de un montón de sentimientos y sensaciones totalmente nuevas, inquietantes y apasionantes. Esas cosa que tanto te confunden y te encantan.

-Hija, ¿en qué piensas? –Que perceptiva que era mi madre, o tal vez yo era un libro abierto.

-En un montón de cosas –Miré a Edward y a Phill, quienes enseguida comprendieron y nos dejaron solas para charlar un rato –Te extraño tanto –Lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro.

Me abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos, nos quedamos así por un buen rato hasta que sentí un pequeño golpe en su vientre. Me separé inmediatamente y la observé.

-Esta contento de conocerte, no he parado de hablarle sobre su hermana –Tomó mi mano y la depositó sobre su vientre. Estuvimos así por un largo rato hasta que me preguntó -¿Qué es lo que te anda pasando? –Solo las madres saben todo –¿Problemas con Edward?

-No, bueno si. No lo sé aún. Estoy confundida e insegura –No podía contarle todos los detalles, eso lo sabía muy bien. –Digamos que puede surgir alguna complicación –Esa era una buena manera de decirlo.

-Bueno hija, veo que todavía no puedes hablar con seguridad de ello, pero te diré que mi consejo siempre será el mismo: habla las cosas, no te guardes nada. Las mentiras u "omisiones" arruinan la relación.

Luego de conversar un poco más, cada una se fue a su habitación. Cuando llegué a la mía Edward se encontraba recostado sobre la cama. Me hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara, me quité el calzado y me acosté junto a él. Permanecimos abrazados por un largo rato. Había tantas cosas que le quería decir, pero no podía. Ni siquiera yo estaba preparada para aceptarlo. Me negaba rotundamente.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos y deposité un dulce beso sobre sus labios. Quería que supiese la verdad, y por el momento la verdad era que tal vez más adelante tendríamos que hablar. No sabía como transmitir ese sentimiento en un beso, a pesar de mi esfuerzo pude ver la confusión en su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –No con seguridad, pensé -¿Quieres decirme algo?

-No por el momento, aún no es necesario –Lo miré profundamente, no quería dejar las cosas así, pero no se me ocurría que más decir –Te amo, eso nunca cambiará.

Nos seguimos besando hasta muy entrada la noche. Luego le recordé que estábamos en lo de mi madre y que era mejor dormir, lo cual hicimos, no sin una queja cargada de frustración de su parte.

Cuando bajé a la cocina, ya todos habían desayuno. Sin embargo, Edward me esperaba con una chocolatada y unas tostadas. Ingerí todo lo más rápido posible. Ese día habíamos planeado ir a la playa todos juntos.

Llegamos cerca del mediodía, el balneario ya estaba lleno, tuvimos suerte de encontrar un lugar donde ubicarnos. Mamá había preparado unos bocaditos, y en eso estábamos cuando escuché una voz muy familiar.

-¿Bella? –Muchos veranos juntos me habían grabado su voz, y a pesar de que no era mi favorita la reconocí en seguida -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mike, hola -¿Qué debía decir? ¿Habría superado ya la pelea? -¿Todo bien?

-Supongo, veo que a ti te va muy bien –Ya no me gustaba su tono –Edward –Dijo a modo de saludo.

-Mike –Sus miradas no mostraban otra cosa más que furia, y en mi fuero interno maldije mi suerte –Estamos ocupados, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-No realmente. No me interesa esta clase de persona –Dijo refiriéndose a mí.

Tuve que tomar a Edward del brazo para evitar que golpeara a Mike. Sabía que ya lo había hecho una vez y que no le importaría hacerlo dos veces, pero del que no me imaginé nunca esa clase de reacción fue de Phill. Me alegró mucho que mi madre lo detuviese justo a tiempo, no quería que se pelearan. Simplemente no valía la pena.

Luego de varios intentos logré calmar los ánimos de todos. Si bien Reneé había detenido a su esposo, esto no quería decir que no le molestase la actitud de Mike. Despotricó varios minutos hasta que la convencí de que no era necesario, y que además le hacía mal al bebé.

...

-Y yo que pensé conocerlo. Lo acepté en mi casa sin ninguna objeción –Mi mamá aún seguía un tanto consternada de camino a casa –Menos mal que tú eres muy inteligente y lo cambiaste por alguien mucho mejor –Esa era la primera vez que ella decía algo sobre mi relación con Edward y la verdad me puso muy contenta saber su veredicto. –Te conviene cuidarla, Edward.

-Por supuesto señora, ella es lo más importante para mí –Le contestó él.

Llegamos a casa a la tardecita. El día en la playa me había dejado exhausta. Así que tomé una ducha y me fui a acostar. Edward se unió a mí unos minutos más tarde.

Quería relajarme, dejar de pensar. Los nervios me estaban volviendo loca. Tenía que hacer o decir algo, pero aún no podía. Amaba a Edward pero...

-Bella, ¿me vas a dar besos o me vas a seguir ignorando? –Dijo Edward de manera juguetona, luego me regaló mi sonrisa favorita –ya sé que dijiste que no quieres hablar, pero para lo que tengo en mente hacer, no tienes que hablar.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, inmediatamente mi cuerpo reaccionó. Pero mi mente seguía atrapada en mis pensamientos. ¿Estaba bien hacer esto? Supuse que sí, no se podía hacer más daño. Tal vez sería como una ...¿Despedida? No me pude concentrar más, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que aplicara toda mi atención en Edward y así lo hice.

Media hora más tarde caímos rendidos en los brazos de morfeo. Esa noche tuve un sueño raro. Mi mamá acababa de dar a luz, tenía en mis brazos a mi hermano, si, era un niño hermoso. No se parecía en nada a mi mamá sino a mi ¿Papá?. Él también estaba allí, ¿Qué hacía Charlie en casa de Reneé?

El despertador sonó en ese momento y no supe qué hacía mi padre en mi sueño. Quince minutos más tarde logré salir de la cama y dirigirme al baño. Como para variar, cuando baje ya todos se encontraban desayunando. Los saludé y me senté junto a Edward, quien me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Ese era nuestro último día en casa de mi madre, y para la noche habíamos organizado una cena especial a modo de despedida. Fue por eso que fuimos con Edward al supermercado, para comprar unos alimentos.

-¡Isabella! –Una mujer apartó a Edward y me abrazó –¡Tanto tiempo!

-Marta... –Dije en cuanto me soltó y pude ver su rostro, ella solía vivir al lado de nuestra casa -¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Muy bien querida, pero dime ¿Quién es este apuesto chico? –Nunca me había caído bien, lo único en que pensaba era en... -¿Tu prometido? –me sacó las palabras de la boca, siempre hablaba de casamientos.

-No, mi novio –La desilusión tomó su rostro.

Luego de charlar un rato más con Marta, fuimos a hacer la cola para pagar. Al parecer Edward estaba encantado con el comentario de la señora Figg, para mí había sido como una piedra en el estomago. El matrimonio era algo de lo que no estaba segura, algo que debía pensar, pero en estos momentos, con las cosas que estaban pasando, me resultaba imposible de concebir.

Cuando aparqué el auto frente a la casa, la idea aún seguí en mi cabeza. Miré mi casa, recuerdos de mi infancia aparecieron. Mi loca infancia, Reneé no era la persona más organizada y más de una vez se olvidaba de algunas cosas, como la cena y era entonces cuando terminábamos cenando galletas o helado. También solía olvidarse de lo mucho que odiaba los deportes, y me inscribía en un equipo de volley o de algún otro deporte, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo durante esos años nunca me había sentido así, tan desprotegida y atemorizada. No sabía qué hacer, y eso me estaba volviendo loca.

-Bella, por favor, ya no soporto verte así. Dime que te pasa, así te puedo ayudar –Edward no había parado de hacerme ese tipo de preguntas desde hacía unas semanas, y a mí cada vez me costaba más responderle.

-No pasa nada amor, si pasa algo yo te lo diré –Mis respuestas se iban alejando de la verdad cada día que pasaba.

...

Nos levantamos temprano, el avión salía a las 10 de la mañana. A pesar de que mi madre insistió en acompañarnos le pedí que no lo hiciera. No quería que vaya al aeropuerto, estaba atestado de gente que quien sabe que enfermedades podían tener y, además, me dolería mucho más dejarla allí. Nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo y prometí volver para cuando el bebé naciera. Saludé a Phill, Edward hizo lo mismo y nos subimos al taxi.

Esta vez estuve despierta durante todo el vuelo y fue Edward quien durmió. Lo observaba mientras lo hacía, era tal dulce. Parecía totalmente tranquilo. ¿Cómo le diría lo que le tenía que decir? No quería lastimarlo. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, tenía que decírselo, de todos modos, se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Lo desperté suavemente cuando aterrizó el avión. Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera, nos encontramos con nuestros cuatro amigos. No pude evitar sonreír, los había extrañado.

-¿Cómo la pasaron? –Preguntó Jazz.

-Muy bien, la madre de Bells es tan divertida como ella – por supuesto que lo era, a veces me preguntaba quién era la hija, si ella o yo –Voy por los bolsos, ya vengo –Me dio un beso rápido y fue a buscar nuestro equipaje.

-Bella, ¿Alguna novedad? –Rayos, para qué se lo había contado a Alice.

-No, ninguna, todo igual –Miré a Rose, supuse que también lo sabía. No me molestaba, más tarde me ayudaría. Ahora no era el momento.

-¿De qué hablan –Preguntó Emmett, pero Rosalie contesto por mí y le dijo que de nada importante.

Una vez que obtuvimos nuestras maletas, nos dirigimos los 6 a casa de los chicos. Al parecer habían organizado una cena de bienvenida. Comimos un rico asado y nos quedamos hablando hasta la madrugada, como era tarde y no teníamos nuestro auto, nos quedamos a dormir allí.

...

Me desperté decidida, hoy iba a hablar con Edward, pero primero debía hacerlo con mis amigas.

-Chicas, ¿podemos hablar? –Nos sentamos en la terraza, tomé aire y...

* * *

Bueno, quería dejarlo un poco en suspenso, no se si me quedó bien jaja...

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado

un beso grande

Grax de nuevo

*Lucia991*


	16. Verdad

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer**

**Hola a todos!! **

**Aca les traigo un nuevo cap!! jaja ****Grax a lo que dejaron reviews!!! **

**Mai: Sorry por no dubir antes, querìa crear suspenso! =)**

**Carlita16: Muchas gracias por tu review y por agregar la historia a tus favoritos!!!!**

**Espero que les guste!!! ****Grax a todos por leer mi historia!!!!!!! =) =) =)**

**Un beso grande**

***Lucia991***

**

* * *

**

**XVI**

**LA VERDAD**

-Pero... ¿Estas segura? –Preguntó Rose.

-Si, chicas yo sé que algo anda mal –Ahora que me había decidido mis amigas intentaban calmarme.

-Yo creo que Rosalie tiene razón, ¿Por qué mejor no esperas un poco más?

-¿Esperar más? No, yo ya no puedo más.

Estaba decidida, Edward y yo, teníamos que hablar. Él aún dormía así que les dije a las chicas que cuando se despertase le dijeran que lo esperaba en nuestro apartamento.

Una vez en casa me puse a leer un libro, esperando a que él llegara. Una hora más tarde llegó. En cuanto lo vi entrar por la puerta, sentí unas horribles ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. Aún no podía ser débil.

Se sentó al lado mío y se quedó observándome. Luego tomo mis manos y me dio un apretoncito, como dándome coraje.

-Bella, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. Te amo, y nada de lo que digas hará cambiar eso –Besó una de mis manos y espero mi respuesta.

Ojalá eso fuese verdad, pero yo sabía que mi problema no le gustaría, que lo que le tenía que decir iba a cambiar las cosas. Y yo no quería arruinarle la vida.

-Edward... –Tomé aire –quiero que sepas que no tienes que hacer nada, sé que te lo tendría que haber dicho antes, pero simplemente no pude –No aguanté más, las lágrimas me vencieron.

-Amor, por favor, decime que te pasa –yo solo lloraba, no podía hablar, me faltaba el aire.

-¡Tengo un atraso de 6 semanas! –Grité entre sollozos, no lo había dicho nunca en vos alta, y la realidad me abrumó muchisimo.

Miré el rostro de Edward, ni en un siglo podría haber adivinado que pensaba. Soltó mis manos y retrocedió un poco. Tal como yo lo había imaginado, ¿quién quería ser padre a los 18 años? ¡Nadie! Una tristeza llenó mi corazón. Edward seguía quieto sin decir una palabra, me levanté y fui a mi habitación. Quería recostarme y llorar.

Estaba tirada en mi cama cuando él golpeó la puerta y entró. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda, pero seguía sin hablar. Los minutos pasaban y nosotros seguíamos sin hablar, hasta que media hora más tarde habló Edward.

-¿Estas segura? –Yo asentí, los tres test de embarazo que me había hecho, habían dado positivo -¿Te encuentras bien? Me refiero físicamente –Volví a asentir, en ese aspecto estaba bárbara, en lo emocional, no. -¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?...

-Un mes, perdón Edward, te lo tendría que haber dicho pero no me atrevía. Igual no te preocupes no tienes que hacer nada, no te pido nada –No quería que se sintiera atado a mí.

No dijo nada más y me abrazó. Sus brazos me hacían sentir tan segura, pero a la vez me dolía porque sabía que no seguiríamos juntos. Lo amaba tanto, él lo era todo para mí y no quería perderlo, pero lo entendía. Era lo que se esperaba.

-¿Ya fuiste a un médico? –Negué con la cabeza, si no podía hablar de esto con mis amigas y con él, menos lo podía hacer con un extraño –Mañana iremos a uno, le pediré a mi padre una recomendación.

-Yo no... no abortaré, si es eso lo que estas pensando –Sería una locura, pero ese bebé era fruto del amor entre Edward y yo, y aunque él no lo quisiese, lo tendría.

-¡Por supuesto que no me refiero a eso! –Una gota de esperanza comenzaba a recorrer mi sangre –Pero un médico debe examinarte para controlar que todo este bien.

Sabía que estaba enojado, pero no quería decir nada más, por ahora bastaba, necesitaba recomponerme un poco. Me volví a recostar en la cama y él me acompañó. Nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato. La gota de esperanza se había hecho una corriente, pero era solamente esperanza, no certeza. Eso era lo que yo necesitaba, certeza, certeza de que pasara lo que pasara todo iría bien.

-Bella, te amo –miré sus ojos y estaban llenos de lágrimas, había tristeza en ellos, y yo lo causaba.

-Edward, en serio, no debes hacerte cargo si no quieres, ni tienes que seguir conmigo por obligación –Tomé su rostro y besé su frente –De verdad.

-Mira, la verdad, no estaba en mis planes ser padre ahora, y te estaría mintiendo si te dijese que no estoy preocupado y que todo esta perfecto, pero esto es algo que hicimos los dos, y de alguna forma lograremos que todo este bien –esas palabras eran las que yo quería escuchar, pero nunca pensé que las escucharía.

Permanecimos un rato más en la cama hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo. Mientras yo preparaba algo de comer, Edward llamó a su padre. Que vergüenza que sentí cuando Edward le explicó la situación, pensé en Esme, ¿Qué pensaría de mí?, y en Carlisle (¡Dios, que vergüenza!). Una vez que cortó la comunicación se puso a ayudarme, pero en silencio. Ninguno de los dos habló. Teníamos muchas cosas en que pensar, por lo menos yo las tenía. Y si yo las tenía, que hacía un mes que lo sabía, no quería imaginar como se sentiría Edward.

Nos sentamos en la mesa con los platos de comida frente a nosotros. Se veían ricos, pero no tenía apetito. Miré a Edward y él me miró a mí.

-No puedo comer, ¿Y tú? –Él dijo mientras corría su plato.

-Tampoco, ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Le pregunté.

-Se que no te tendría que dejar sola, pero me gustaría ir a caminar un poco, pensar en todo esto. –me parecía justo, yo lo había hecho, así que asentí –Pero quiero que sepas que no significa que estoy arrepentido de lo que dije antes. No te preocupes por nada, buscaré una forma de que todo este bien.

Me besó en los labios por unos minutos y salió por la puerta. No sabía que hacer, quería ocupar mi mente. Hacer algo que me haga olvidar por un rato la realidad. Miré el departamento en busca de una distracción, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna. Sin querer tiré un vaso con agua, me apuré a limpiarlo antes de que arruinara el piso. Y ahí se me ocurrió, fui al armario de limpieza y saqué todos los utensilios. Iba a limpiar TODO el departamento.

...

EDWARD POV

En cuanto salí por la puerta me vine abajo. La tranquilidad que había demostrado frente a Bella se esfumó. Había tantas cosas que iban a cambiar, ¿Qué haría con la universidad?, ¿Cómo los mantendría?, ¿Qué dirían mis padres?, ¿Qué pasaría con los estudios de Bella? El futuro que había planeado para los dos ya no existía. Sentía un extraña sensación en mi pecho, dolor, angustia, tristeza, desesperación, frustración y muchas cosas más se mezclaban y me impedían pensar.

Tomé mi celular y les envié un mensaje a mi hermano y a Jasper. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Quince minutos más tarde nos encontramos en el gimnasio de la universidad.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia hermano? –Dijo Emmett.

-Bella esta embarazada –Jasper soltó el balón que sostenía en las manos y Emmett se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo estas? Digo qué piensan hacer –Preguntó Jasper

-Nada, lo tendremos, qué otra opción tenemos –Emmett iba a decir algo pero lo callé, no quería escuchar esa palabra -¿Alguna vez les pasó algo así?

-A mí nunca –Dijo Jazz.

-Una vez a Rose se le atrasó unos días, pero solo fue un susto –Ambos se acercaron y me abrazaron.

-Dinos en qué te podemos ayudar –Miré a Jasper, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-Gracias, pero ya me ayudaron, necesitaba hablar con alguien. –Ambos se quedaron mirándome –En serio, por ahora no necesito nada.

Hablé unos minutos más con ellos y me despedí. Si bien me había ayudado hablar con ellos, me faltaba algo. Comencé a correr conforme me di cuenta de que lo único que quería y necesitaba, era estar con Bella.

Mientras me dirigía a casa, pensé que no la tendría que haber dejado sola. Fui un cobarde, en estos momentos lo más importante era ella, mi Bella, tan frágil y delicada como una flor. Recordé el brillo de sus ojos cuando me dijo de su atraso, estaban cargados de tristeza y angustia, cómo la había dejado sola.

Apresuré mi marcha, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Tranquilizarla, besarla y asegurarle que nunca la iba a dejar.

Abrí la puerta y la encontré tirada en el suelo, llorando. Corrí hacia ella y la alcé con mucho cuidado. Fui hasta nuestro dormitorio y la recosté. Le saqué los guantes de limpieza que tenía puestos y la abracé. Comencé a tararearle una canción que le había compuesto estando de mis padres, hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Te amo Bella, perdón por haberme ido. Fui un tonto, pero quiero que sepas que nunca más me iré. Estaré contigo para siempre –Luego la besé, ella seguía muy quieta, recuperándose. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré –No te preocupes por nada, todo estará bien, yo me encargaré de que así sea.

Seguí abrazándola y cantándole hasta que se durmió. Yo por mi parte no podía dormir, debía organizarme. Me quedé observándola un buen rato. Ella era todo para mí y debía hacer que todo fuese perfecto. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llevarla al médico, quería saber que todo estaba bien y que no corría peligro ni ella, ni el bebé. Luego tendríamos que decírselo a sus padres, ya me imaginaba corriendo para evitar una paliza de Charlie. También tendría que conseguir un buen trabajo y... El sueño me fue ganando hasta que me dormí. Mañana nos esperaban un montón de cosas, sería mejor descansar.

...

BELLA POV

Me desperté entre sus brazos, mucho más segura de lo que me había sentido en semanas. Ahora que Edward lo sabía, y que sorprendentemente no me había dejado, la tristeza no era tan grande. Sin embargo aún estaba muy preocupada, ¿cómo haríamos para criar a un niño? Respiré hondo y decidí dejar la preocupación para después, en estos momentos mi estomago pedía a gritos algo de comer.

Una vez en la cocina me puse a preparar el desayuno para los dos. Me apuré bastante ya que era lunes y teníamos que ir a clases. Fui de vuelta a la habitación con la comida para Edward.

-Cielo –Le dije suavecito –despierta, ya es hora de ir a clases.

-¿Quieres ir a clases? –Dijo medio dormido –Porque mejor no descansas.

-Amor más adelante tendré que faltar por, bueno tú sabes –Le conteste –Quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo posible.

Se incorporó, me besó y comenzó a ingerir el desayuno. Yo había estado pensando ya en esas cosas, en los cambios que tendría que hacer. Este año quería terminar las clase bien, con suerte si todo iba bien, podría retomar las clases para el segundo semestre del año siguiente.

-Acuérdate que hoy tenemos turno con el médico, es a las 4, te paso a buscar por tú última clase y vamos –Dijo él mientras no cambiábamos

-Pero amor, a esa hora tienes entrenamiento –No quería que dejara de hacer la cosas que le gustaban –Vamos otro día al médico.

-No te preocupes por mí, según mi papá este es el mejor médico obstetra de LA, e hizo un lugar en su agenda para nosotros. –Me besó muy tiernamente y agregó -Te ves preciosa con esa pollera.

Luego me volvió a besar y salió corriendo para llegar a su clase. Era increíble como en momentos como estos Edward encontraba palabras que me hicieran sentir mejor. Aunque yo no se lo había dicho a nadie, el cambio de mi cuerpo me tenía un poco preocupada, soy consiente de que aún no se nota, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando se notase? Siempre había mirado con lástima a esas chicas que se embarazaban en el instituto o en la universidad, y ahora yo era una de esas. Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir. Me las sequé rápidamente, y me fui a clases. Quería distraerme a toda costa.

Sin saber cómo, el día se paso rápidisimo. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las tres de la tarde y Edward me estaba esperando en la puerta del aula. El camino en coche hasta la clínica fue tranquilo. Fui consiente de que ninguno de los dos mencionó a que íbamos. Intentamos no pensar en eso y hablamos de cualquier tontería.

Pero, una vez, dentro de la sala de espera nos quedamos mudos. Fue Edward quien se acercó al mostrador y dijo nuestro nombres. La secretaria nos indicó que tomásemos asiento y así fue. La sala estaba atestada de mujeres embarazadas. Me sentía como una niña en una reunión de grandes. Ninguna paciente tenía mi edad, y de los pocos hombres que había acompañando a sus señoras, ninguno se acercaba a la edad de Edward.

El doctor fue llamando una por una hasta que solo quedamos nosotros. Desde que habíamos entrado a la sala ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una palabra. Estaba segura de que él estaba tan aterrado como yo, y aunque fuese raro, eso me reconfortó.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y de ella salió la mujer que había entrado anteriormente. A continuación salió el doctor y dijo.

-¿Swan, Isabella? –Edward tomó mi mano fuertemente y ambos avanzamos hacia la puerta.

Una vez dentro me concentre en el doctor, era un hombre regordete y simpático. Tenía un bigote y una barba graciosa, no inspiraba tanto miedo. Luego me dediqué a observar el lugar, aparte de un lujoso escritorio había una camilla con un equipo de ecografía al lado.

-Hola chicos, tomen asiento – eso hicimos, como dos pichoncitos mojados –Tú debes ser el hijo de Carlisle, un placer –Dijo estrechando la mano de Edward –y tú Isabella

-Bella –Lo corregí –Solo Bella

-De acuerdo Bella, dime cuándo fue tú última menstruación –Preguntó el doctor Jenks.

Luego de varias preguntas como esa, muy vergonzosas para mi gusto, me pidió que me recostara en la camilla. Levantó mi remera, me puso un gel y comenzó a hacerme una ecografía.

-¿Todo bien doctor? –Preguntó Edward un poco impaciente.

-Bueno, la verdad que no.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado!!**

**Grax a mi hermana "la seudo editora" y a todos por leer mi historia =)**

**Un beso grande**

**prometo subir pronto**

***Lucia991***


	17. Diagnóstico

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer**

**Hola gente!! aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo!!! espero que les guste!!**

**Grax a todos por leer mi historia, por agregar a sus favoritos y, a Carlita16 y a sister vampire cullen, por dejar sus comentarios!! =)**

**Espero sus comentarios, un beso grande!!**

***Lucia991***

**XVII**

* * *

**DIAGNÓSTICO.**

En cuanto escuche decir al doctor que algo iba mal, una horrible sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi bebé? ¿Estaría bien? Miré al doctor en busca de una respuesta, pero este seguía mirando el monitor del aparato de ecografías. Miré a Edward, tenía la misma cara de susto, que supuse que yo tendría.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Edward.

-No quiero alarmarlos chicos. Antes de darles un diagnóstico definitivo, me gustaría hacerte otros estudios, Bella –Dijo mirándome.

Yo asentí, me dijo que ya podía incorporarme. Me levanté de la camilla y me senté al lado de mi novio. El médico comenzó a darnos las nuevas indicaciones, pero yo simplemente no podía prestar atención. Algo estaba mal. Quería llorar, pero tenía que aguantar un poco más. Sentía la fuerte presión de la mano de Edward sobre la mía, dándome fuerza y apoyo.

Media hora más tarde nos encontrábamos en casa. Por indicaciones del Dr. Jenks me fui directo a la cama. Edward preparó la cena y ambos comimos en la cama. No hablamos mucho, los dos teníamos miedo.

-Mi vida, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer? –Me preguntó luego de retirar y lavar los platos.

-Yo... yo solo quiero que todo este bien –No aguanté más y exploté, me sentía minúscula, como una niñita. -¿Por qué Edward, por qué pasan estas cosas?

-No te pongas mal Bells, ya veras que mañana cuando tengamos los resultados de los otros estudios, mejora el pronóstico –Quería creer que así sería, pero algo en mi interior me dijo lo contrario.

Me dolía hasta la médula toda esta situación pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada. Me aferré a los brazos de Edward e intenté calmarme. Mi mente comenzó a vagar por un montón de hipótesis, hasta que a media noche cayó rendida en un profundo sueño.

Los resultados no estarían hasta el mediodía, por eso insistí en ir a clases, tenía que distraerme un poco. Logré convencer a Edward de que estaba bien y de que podía ir a clases tranquilo. Y así lo hizo. Me estaba terminando de arreglar, para ir a la facultad, cuando Alice entró al departamento.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Por qué diablos no contestas tu teléfono? –Con todas las emociones que había sufrido esos últimos dos días, me había olvidado de responder las llamadas -¿Esta todo bien?

-Perdón Aly. Si, esta todo bien, o bueno lo estaba –Le conté rápidamente como había reaccionado Edward ante la noticia del bebé, y luego con mucha tristeza y preocupación, lo que nos había dicho el médico –Así que ahora estamos esperando los resultados para mostrárselos al doctor.

-Ay Bells, cuanto lo siento, ¿en qué puedo ayudar? –Pese a mis esfuerzos comencé a llorar –Tranquila, no llores, qué te parece si me quedo aquí y pasamos juntas la mañana.

Intenté negarme alegando que tenía que ir a clases, pero mi amiga no me dejó. Y que suerte que lo hizo, porque realmente estaba hecha un lío y no podía ir a clases en estas condiciones.

Al principio hablamos de trivialidades, pero poco a poco pude ir contándole como me sentía. Le conté que aún no me sentía lista para ser madre, pero que sin embargo, apenas escuché decir al doctor que algo andaba mal, sentí un terrible dolor y un deseo irracional de ayudar y proteger a mi bebé. Le confesé el temor que tenía al pensar en cómo reaccionaría Charlie. Aproveché también para preguntarle si había hablado con su familia.

-Bueno, no te quiero mentir, cuando hable con mi mamá, esta no paraba de llorar. Y sé que mi papá esta igual de preocupado, pero no te preocupes Bella, ninguno esta enojado, ni nada por el estilo –No estaban enojados, pero seguro que estaban decepcionados.

-Que estúpida que soy, ¡arruine todo! –La poca tranquilidad que tenía se esfumó, Alice intentó calmarme, pero yo estallé más –¡Arruiné la vida de tus padres, de tu hermano y de todos los que quiero!

-Por favor Bells, no sigas, no te culpes de algo que no pudiste controlar –Por supuesto que se podía controlar, simplemente no me pude contener una vez.

-Alice no sabes de lo que hablas, yo.. una vez –No pude terminar de la vergüenza

-Pues te voy a decir algo Isabella, -Parecía enfadada – ¡Tú no tienes la culpa, para hacer un bebé se necesitan dos personas!

Luego de discutir un poco más sobre el tema, le pedí que me ayudara a pensar en cómo se lo diría a mi padre. Eso era lo que más me atormentaba, eso y luego decírselo a Reneé, quien sería mamá y abuela prácticamente al mismo tiempo, si es que mi bebé se encontraba bien. NO, no tenía que pensar así.

Alice me obligo a meterme en la cama y me preparó algo para almorzar. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde cuando Edward llegó. En sus manos tenía un gran sobre. Alice se despidió de nosotros y él se sentó a mi lado.

Aún faltaban dos horas para ir al doctor. Le pedí que me contara de su día en la universidad. No fue una conversación muy larga, pero claro, ninguna lo sería, no mientras no fuese sobre el bebé o el diagnóstico que aún no nos daban.

Mientras me encontraba recostada en la cama, junto a Edward, recordé cómo eran las cosas antes. Quería volver el tiempo atrás, al momento donde nuestras preocupaciones eran donde ir a comer o a donde salir, cosas que, al lado de lo que vivíamos ahora, eran una tontería. Suspiré nostálgica.

El dolor que había sentido hasta antes de contarle a Edward había desaparecido, y es que ese dolor era por el miedo a perderlo. Pero ahora que estaba junto a mí, un nuevo dolor había surgido. Creía que lo había asumido, pero no. No me veía a mí misma como madre.

Si no me sentía del todo confiada en como llevaba mi vida, cómo haría para organiza la vida de un niño. Y ni pensar en las responsabilidades, cómo podría con ellas. La vida de Edward y la mía cambiarían, solo esperaba poder hacer todo lo suficientemente bien como para no arruinar nada más, ni la vida de mi bebé ni la de mi novio.

-Cariño ya es la hora de ir al médico –Me levanté suavemente, ya que me sentía un poco débil –Voy por el auto y vuelvo por ti –Estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando lo llamé.

-Espera –Casi le grité -¿No me vas a dar un beso? –Sonrío ante mi cara, no quería cambiar nada de nuestra relación, nosotros siempre habíamos sido muy cariñosos.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera de la clínica. Nuevamente estaba llena de mujeres, y nuevamente ninguna se acercaba a mi edad. La ansiedad me estaba destruyendo, de no ser por el apoyo que me estaba dando Edward, de seguro ya me hubiese vuelto loca.

Media hora más tarde, el doctor salió de su consultorio y nos llamó. Estrechó su mano con la de Edward y nos hizo pasar. Una vez dentro tomamos asiento frente a él y le entregamos los estudios. No se cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándolos, yo sentía que me moría. ¿Tan difícil era ver el resultado de unos análisis?

-Muy bien chicos, era lo que yo pensaba –No sabía que sentir o que pensar, es que no sabía que era lo que él pensaba que era.

-¿Y qué es lo que pasa? –Edward no fue muy educado, pero rayos, yo también necesitaba saber.

-Bueno para empezar, Bella, no estas embarazada -¿Qué? ¿Cómo era posible? Una sensación de vacío se apodero de mi cuerpo, instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi vientre –Pero lamento decirte que tienes un quiste ovárico, y es por esto que los test te salían positivos.

No entendía nada. Me acababa de decir que no estaba embarazada, pero si yo misma había visto el resultado de los test de embarazo. Recordé que para estar segura me hice tres, ¡Los tres habían dado positivo! ¿Cómo era posible de que no estuviese embarazada?

Tardé unos minutos más en responder, mi mente estaba confundida. Yo no estaba lista para ser madre, pero sin embargo en estos precisos momentos sentía como un profundo dolor me invadía. Sentía como si hubiese perdido a mi bebé, pero nunca había tenido uno. Quería llorar, y esta vez no era porque estaba embarazada, sino porque no lo estaba.

-Bella, cariño, ¿estas escuchando? –Edward me miraba con tristeza pero ¿por qué estaba triste?

-Disculpen, ¿qué decía? –Pregunté al doctor.

-Que hay que operarlo, tenía esperanza de que no sea así, pero será lo mejor -¿Operarme? Primero no estaba embarazada, y ahora tenía que someterme a una cirugía.

En los próximos diez minutos el doctor me explico un poco más. Me dijo que mi quiste tenía más o menos el tamaño de una ciruela (grotesca la comparación) y que podía sacarlo realizando una laparoscopia. Es decir, haciendo una pequeñas incisiones.

La idea en sí, me atemorizaba. Tenía pánico a las agujas, no quería ni pensar en una operación. Luego de veinte minutos salimos de la clínica. Me sentía horriblemente mal. Quería tirarme en la cama y llorar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos encontramos con Alice y los chicos. Estaban por preguntar qué nos había dicho el médico, cuando Edward los calló con un movimiento de su mano. Ambos fuimos a su pieza.

Las lágrimas acudieron apenas cerramos la puerta. Tantos sentimientos me confundían. Sentía dolor, vacío, tristeza, angustia, preocupación, alivio, miedo y otras cosas que no lograba distinguir. Edward no lo pensó dos veces y me abrazó, me abrazó fuertemente. Yo sabía con que propósitos lo hacía, y estaba dando resultado, poco a poco me calmé.

-Mi vida, dime como te sientes –Sus manos rozaban suavemente mi rostro, él estaba esperando una respuesta, pero yo no me atrevía a decir lo que sentía.

Esperó, y esperó, pero media hora había pasado y yo seguía llorando en silencio sin poder expresar lo que sentía.

-No era el momento Bells –Lo miré atónita –Yo me lo había imaginado todo, y era hermoso, pero no era el momento –Me abrazó nuevamente y besó mi frente –Piensa en cuanto nos costo acostumbrarnos a la idea, no estábamos listos.

-Pero yo... –No pude terminar la oración, me dolía muchísimo. Estaba llorando la "muerte" de un bebé que nunca existió, y dolía muchísimo.

-Ya lo se –Miré su rostro, lleno de lágrimas.

Nos quedamos un rato más llorando por nuestro no bebé. Pensé en sus palabras, tenía razón, no era el momento. Pero mi corazón, al igual que el de él, ya se había imaginado todo. En él y en mi mente existía la imagen de un lindo niño. Con unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

Lloraba sin consuelo, me dolía el corazón de tristeza. Sentía una sensación horrible en mi estómago. Ahí, donde yo creía estaba mi bebé, no había nada. Y que estúpida era al sentir estas cosas, ¿no era yo la que lloraba por haber quedado embarazada? Y ahora me desgarraba el hecho de estarlo.

No era el momento, claro que no lo era. Pero no me había importado mucho. Era un bebé de Edward, del amor de mi vida. Llevaría su misma sangre. Y ahora me sentía tan insegura, no sabía que era real. Por más de un mes había pensado que llevaba a su hijo en mi vientre, pero no era así.

Observé a Edward nuevamente, sus ojos tenían una expresión vacía. Estaba mirando fijamente, pero no miraba a algo en particular, miraba a la nada. De sus ojos, al igual que de los míos, caían gruesas lágrimas. Lo abracé e hice que me abrazara, necesitaba tener contacto con su cuerpo, porque en estos momentos era de lo único que estaba segura, de él y del fuerte dolor que sentía.

-Te amo –Susurré a su oído.

-Yo también te amo –Dijo y me besó lentamente.

No sé cuanto tiempo más nos quedamos abrazados, llorando. El dolor no se iba, ni muchos menos. Pero con el paso de los minutos me acostumbré un poco a este. Estar en los brazos de Edward ayudaba mucho, y saber que a él le dolía tanto como a mí, me hacía pensar que no estaba loca.

-Creo que debería ir a hablar con Alice, deben estar preocupados –Yo asentí levemente.

Tenía razón, cuando entramos no les habíamos dicho nada. Y seguro pudieron notar el dolor en nuestras caras, preocupándose por nosotros.

Diez minutos más tarde Edward volvió a la habitación. Me entregó un papelito. Lo abrí temerosa, enseguida reconocí la letra, era de Alice.

_Bells,_

_Siento mucho por lo que estas pasando, creo entender tu dolor y el de mi hermano. Me encantaría estar ahora contigo, pero se que estas en buenas manos, y que ustedes dos necesitan estar tranquilos. _

_Edward también me contó que necesitas operarte, se que ahora mismo ni quieres pensar en ello, pero por favor no lo demores. _

_Te prometo estar a tu lado..._

_Te quiero muchísimo,_

_Aly*_

_PD: Los chicos te mandan su apoyo, y quieren que sepas que estarán aquí, junto a mí, para cuando estés lista para salir. Te adoran mucho y te mandan sus cariños._

Leí la carta un par de veces más. Respiré profundamente. Que buenos amigos que tenía. Ya era la noche, Edward y yo seguíamos acostados. Me prometí a mi misma, salir a la mañana siguiente, pero ahora quería descansar. Abracé y besé a Edward, le recordé cuanto lo amaba y me dejé arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pronto subo el prox capitulo!!**

**Dejen sus opinion =P**

**Un beso y Grax!!!**

***Lucia991***


	18. Amoldándonos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer.**

**¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo...**

**Grax a todos los que comentaron (si aprendí a usar la página... les contesté en privado), **

**a los que agregaron a favoritos a la historia, y en general a todos los que leen.**

**Himeko-haru... Se extrañan tus reviews que tanto me hacían reír =(**

* * *

**XVIII**

**AMOLDÁNDONOS **

Nos despertamos con la luz del sol. Seguíamos en la misma posición en la que nos habíamos dormido. Sus brazos me rodeaban fuertemente, impidiendo que me desarme.

Tomé la carta de Alice y la volví a leer. Sabía que mis amigos me estaban esperando al otro lado de la puerta. Eso fue lo que me dio las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme.

-No tienes que ir si no te sientes preparada –Dijo Edward en cuanto me levanté.

-Estoy lista, en serio –Agregué al ver su cara.

-Si estas lista ¿por qué tu rostro demuestra que estuviste llorando durante toda la noche? –Tomó mi mano suavemente –No te apresures

-No me apresuro, necesito relajarme, además me prometí a mí misma salir de la pieza hoy –Sonreí tímidamente intentando demostrar que esto era lo que quería hacer.

Luego de ir al baño y arreglarme un poco, salí de la habitación. Y ahí estaban nuestros amigos, esperándonos en el sillón. Estaban todos dormidos, no quisimos despertarlos, así que lo más silencioso que pudimos fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a preparar el desayuno. Una vez que tuvimos suficiente comida como para los seis, tomamos todo y nos fuimos a sentar al lado de los chicos.

-¿No se suponía que estaban acá para darnos su apoyo? –Dijo Edward bastante fuerte -¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes? –Bromeó.

-Unos a los que les gusta dormir hasta tarde –Contestó Emmett -¿Eso es para nosotros? –Agregó señalando el desayuno.

-¡No seas maleducado!, Bella, ¿Cómo estas? –Me preguntó Rosalie.

-Mejor que ayer –Bien, aún no estaba.

-¿Estas segura? –Dijo Alice abrazándome, yo asentí –Ok no se habla más del tema.

Por eso somos mejores amigas, tan solo con una mirada nos entendemos. Yo no estaba preparada para hablar, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era despejar un poco mi mente. Y así lo hice. Los chicos se quedaron toda la mañana, hablamos un poco sobre la universidad, y sobre lo exámenes finales que ya se acercaban, lo cual nos tenía a todos medios preocupados.

Entre charlas y risas llegó el mediodía y a pesar de que los chicos insistieron, les dijimos que no era necesario que se quedasen más tiempo. Así que a la hora de almorzar éramos solo él y yo. Gracias a la compañía de los chicos mi humor había mejorado bastante, estaba tarareando una canción de los Beatles (Drive my Car) y buscando algunos ingredientes para hacer la comida, cuando Edward me interrumpió.

-No pensarás cocinar –Me susurró al oído.

-¿No tienes hambre? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que si, pero estaba pensando en que nos merecíamos salir a comer a fuera, como una cita –Me besó de una manera que debería ser ilegal y agregó -¿Qué dices, aceptas?

-Si, como si tuviese alguna opción cuando me besas así –Lo besé nuevamente y me fui a cambiar.

Media hora más tarde los dos estábamos entrando a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Nos sentamos en un reservado y un mozo nos tomó nuestros pedidos.

Me sentía como en nuestra primera cita, totalmente nerviosa y perdidamente enamorada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacíamos una cosa como esta, totalmente romántica. Edward estaba siendo un completo caballero y yo no podía estar más encantada. Era como si estuviésemos jugando a que recién nos conocíamos.

-Dime Isabella, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? –me preguntó Edward bromeando, yo le seguí el juego.

-Bueno, hay un chico, pero no es tan atento como tú –Le guiñe un ojo y tomé su mano.

-Ya veo, ¿y él te hace esto? –Dijo Edward mientras que por debajo de la mesa acariciaba mi pierna, una corriente de electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-No, ya ni lo recuerdo, ha pasado mucho tiempo –Quería besarlo, pero la mesa me lo impedía –Ya tengo dudas de si podría... –No continué la frase, no hacía falta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward se levantó de su asiento, sacó de su billetera plata, la dejó en la mesa y me tomó la mano, llevándome hacía la calle.

-No deberías haber insinuado eso, ya veras –Me sonrió de una manera totalmente seductora y me ayudo a entrar en el auto.

Condujo de una manera totalmente alocada, ni quería saber a que velocidad iba, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estabamos en el departamento. Me llevó alzada hasta la cama, donde me depositó delicadamente.

Se recostó sobre mí, pero mantuvo su peso con sus brazos. Comenzó a besarme lentamente, haciendo que el fuego en mi interior se encendiera cada vez más, fue bajando por mi cuello haciéndome perder la cordura.

Lentamente nos desnudamos, haciendo el momento aún más erótico. Los besos ya no eran suaves, eran salvajes, impregnados de pasión y lujuria.

Mi mente daba vueltas, no quería esperar más, me entregué a él y él se entregó a mí. Veinte minutos más tarde caímos rendidos.

-¿Sigues pensando que tu novio no puede...? –Preguntó entre jadeos.

-No, pero creo que dejaré que me lo demuestre más seguido –Lo besé nuevamente y me dirigí al baño.

Cuando volví, él seguía en la cama, recuperando el aire. Me acosté junto a él y tomé su mano. Me encantaría poder quedarme así para siempre, pero para mi desgracia no se podía.

No, tenía que pensar en un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo en mi operación. Sabía que no podía esperar mucho, sino después me coincidiría con los exámenes, los cuales serían dentro de un par de meses.

-Edward... ¿duele? –No fue necesario que le explicase más, él la pilló al vuelo.

-No, puedes experimentar un poco de molestia por unos día, pero nada de dolores fuertes –Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-De acuerdo, ¿el Dr. Jenks me operará? –No conocía otro médico especialista y ya le tenía un poco de confianza

-Si, si tú quieres –Asentí –Bueno entonces luego lo llamo para pedir una cita, así arreglamos todo. ¿Te parece? –Volví a asentir y comencé a besarlo.

Intenté ser yo quien, por una vez, tuviese el control, pero me fue imposible. Mi cuerpo se rindió ante su primer caricia, él era el que dominaba todos mis sentidos, y una vez más fui suya.

Nos quedamos hasta la tardecita en la cama, charlando y riendo. Luego nos bañamos y nos pusimos a hacer cosas para la facultad, ya que en los últimos días la habíamos abandonado un poco. Cuando terminamos de hacer nuestros deberes ya eran las 11 de la noche, así que decidimos pedir un poco de comida china.

-Debes llamar a tus padres –Dijo mientras comíamos.

-Llamaré a Charlie mañana –Le aseguré.

-¿Y a tu madre? –preguntó.

-No le puedo decir, ya sabes como es, se preocupa en exceso y en su estado no debe alterarse –Él suspiró mostrándome su desacuerdo –Además ya esta por entrar en sus siete meses, no se le permite viajar en avión.

-De acuerdo tu ganas –Me besó la frente.

Nos quedamos un rato más charlando hasta que el reloj dio la medianoche. Recogimos las sobras, acomodamos un poco y nos fuimos a dormir.

...

No escuché el despertador, lo que me despertó fue el ruido que hizo Alice al entrar. Miré el reloj ¡Rayos!, tengo clase en veinte minutos. Corrí al baño, me lavé los dientes e intenté arreglar un poco mi pelo, pero fue imposible, por lo que terminé recogiéndomelo.

Mientras corría por todo el departamento buscando las cosas para la facultad, me crucé con Aly, la saludé rápido y me dirigí a mi habitación. Busqué con desesperación algo que ponerme, no había lavado ropa en una semana, así que no tenía nada que ponerme.

-Ponte esto –Dijo Alice y me entregó un conjunto –Después me agradeces.

Me vestí a toda prisa, me colgué el bolso en el hombro y fui a saludar a Edward, que para mi envidia, hoy tenía su primer clase recién a las 10.30 hs.

Las dos cuadras que tenía que caminar para ir al campus se me hicieron larguísimas pero, sin embargo, cuando llegué a la puerta del salón, solo tenía cinco minutos de atraso.

El profesor no dijo nada, en ese momento, porque durante el resto de la clase se la paso preguntándome de todo. Por suerte había hecho bien mis deberes y no quedé más en ridículo.

Cuando sonó el timbre y salí rumbo a mi otra clase me encontré a Edward esperándome. Me dio un beso y me acompañó al salón de literatura clásica. Como el profesor siempre llegaba tarde, nos quedamos un rato hablando en la puerta del aula.

-Estas hermosa, ¿Sabías? –Como habitualmente pasaba, me puse roja como un tomate.

-La verdad no, hoy ni vi que me ponía. –Y era verdad, con lo apurada que estaba ni me había fijado en lo que me había dado Alice- Me lo dio tu hermana.

-Bueno, no se puede negar que sabe de ropa –Me dio un beso más y se fue, ya que el profesor venía por el pasillo.

Me senté junto a Angela, una chica que iba a casi todas las clases conmigo, me saludó y nos pusimos a hablar. Ese día nos ordenaron hacer un trabajo grupal. Y a mí me tocó con ella y Ben, puedo decir que me sentí oficialmente de más. Era tan obvio que esos dos se gustaban, no paraban de coquetear disimuladamente, o eso era lo que ellos creían. Jaja, se veían tan tiernos que no pude evitar invitarlo a comer a casa esa noche.

-Bella, ¿estas loca? –Dijo Angela en nuestra próxima clase –Va a ser muy incomodo.

-Por favor, ¡nada de eso! –Le aseguré –Vamos a pasarla en grande.

-Pero nosotros no somos nada, ni siquiera creo que le guste –Que equivocada que estaba.

-Ya, ¡basta! Veras que esta noche terminan juntos –Angela iba a replicarme, pero en ese momento el profesor llamó a guardar silencio.

El resto del día fue normal, le avise a Edward que había invitado a los chicos y le dije que luego del entrenamiento se viniera para casa. Yo llegué más temprano que él así que comencé a hacer la cena: Carne al horno, lo único que me salía a la perfección. Edward llegó cuando ya había cortado todas las verduras.

-Hoy hablé con el doctor, me dijo que te podía operar este fin de semana o recién dentro de dos meses –Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Este fin de semana? –él asintió –Es muy pronto, pero dentro de dos meses están los finales, no puedo.

-Bueno, podemos buscar otro médico... –Yo negué automáticamente, ya me había hecho a la idea de que él iba a ser el que me operará. –Entonces ¿te operarás este fin de semana?

-Si no queda otra opción... –Edward iba a protestar pero tocaron el timbre.

Fuimos a abrir y nos encontramos con un emocionado Ben. Lo hicimos entrar y nos quedamos charlando hasta que llegó Angela. Ya reunidos los cuatro, nos fuimos a la terraza y Edward sirvió la cena..

Se notaba a la legua que se gustaban, ¿Angela se haría la tonta o realmente no se daba cuenta? Una vez que terminamos la comida, Edward y yo dijimos que iríamos a comprar helado, logrando así, no sin unas miradas asesinas de Ang, dejarlos solos.

-Ya veo porque eres amiga de Angela, es tan ciega como tú –Dijo Edward mientras salíamos del edificio.

-¡Yo no soy ciega! –Me quejé y le di un pequeño golpe.

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que me costo que te dieras cuenta de que me gustabas? –Me tomó de la mano y me detuvo –Yo digo que esperemos un rato, le demos un poco más de tiempo.

Y así hicimos, nos sentamos en un banco que había y esperamos veinte minutos, bueno realmente nos besamos durante veinte minutos. Luego fuimos a comprar el helado y nos dirigimos al apartamento. Entramos muy silenciosamente, para no interrumpirlos.

Y ahí estaban ellos, muy juntos, besándose en el sillón. Que bien se sentía, yo sabía que a mi amiga le gustaba Ben desde el primer día de clases, y saber que por fin estaban juntos me hacía muy feliz.

Queríamos que supieran que ya habíamos llegado así que azotamos la puerta, y su reacción fue inmediata. Comenzaron a pedir disculpas, como si hubiese algo que perdonar.

-Shh, por favor, de qué se disculpan –No pude evitar sonreír, estos últimos dos días habían sido perfectos, habíamos dejado las complicaciones y problemas a un lado, y estábamos disfrutando todo lo que podíamos.

-Venga vamos a comer el helado antes de que se derrita –Dijo Edward quien también sonreía.

Comimos el helado entre carcajadas y bromas, luego los chicos se fueron, ya que al otro día había clases. Y una vez más éramos solamente Edward y yo. Acomodamos todo, yo incluso preparé la mochila de la facultad y nos fuimos a la cama.

-¿Enserio te quieres operar el sábado? –Me preguntó Edd una vez que estuvimos en la cama.

-Si, ya fue, el doctor dijo que era una operación sencilla y que la recuperación era rápida –Lo besé en la frente y agregué –Hoy llamé a mi padre y le dije que en cuento supiera la fecha le avisaba, supongo que mañana lo llamo y le digo que es dentro de dos días.

-Si es lo que quieres, mañana llamo al consultorio y arreglo todo –Luego comenzó a besarme y yo simplemente perdí la noción de la realidad.

* * *

**Bueno, realmente espero que les haya gustado. Quise descansar un poco del drama. Siempre es bueno **

**saber su pinión así que no dejen de hacerme saber que piensan.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo en ¿La operación de Bella?**

***Lucia991***


	19. La cirugía

**Hola a todos!**

**aca les traigo otro cap!**

**Sinceramente no se como que quedo, se aceptan quejas!!!**

**Un beso grande y grax a todos por leer la hitoria, por comentar, por los alert y por agregarla a sus favoritos!!!**

***Lucia991***

* * *

**XIX**

**LA CIRUGÍA.**

Las luces me cegaban, el olor a alcohol quemaba mi nariz, y la aguja clavada en mi muñeca era otro recordatorio de donde me encontraba, el quirófano.

Me sentía completamente sola y asustada. Las enfermeras se habían ido mientras esperaban que una buena cantidad de suero entrara a mi organismo.

Me parecía que había sido esa mañana cuando Edward me dijo que el doctor me podía operar hoy, o dentro de dos meses. En ese momento me había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora que me encontraba con mi bata puesta, en el quirófano, la consideraba la peor de las decisiones.

Los recuerdos de los dos últimos días aparecían en mi mente como un torbellino. La llamada a mi padre aún sonaba en mis oídos.

-Bella cariño, no pensé que me llamases tan pronto, ¿ya tienes la fecha? –Me había preguntado en tono casual.

-Si, es este sábado -Le contesté, recuerdo que hasta intenté quitarle importancia, pero como buen padre que era, la preocupación lo invadió en seguida.

-¡¿Cómo que es este sábado?! No conozco al médico que te va a operar ni al hospital, ¿No puedes venir a que te operen aquí? –Estaba tan asustado, supongo que así debería haber estado yo, pero no, yo no tenía miedo, no aún. –El doctor Gerandy te operaría con gusto, él es muy buen cirujano, ya sabes.

Luego de asegurarle varias veces que todo iría bien, se tranquilizó un poco, y me aseguró que el viernes estaría aquí. Desde ese momento mi única preocupación con respecto a mi padre fue que no se enterase de cómo me habían diagnosticado el quiste.

El mismo día que llame a Charlie fuimos con Edward al consultorio del Dr. Jenks para ultimar algunos detalles. Detalles que en su mayoría consistieron en hacerme más análisis, en definidas cuentas, me pasé el resto del día en laboratorios y clínicas. No recuerdo cuanta sangre me sacaron, ni cuanta tuvieron que donar Alice y Edward. Lo único que si recuerdo, es que casi me desmayo del cansancio cuando llegué esa noche a casa.

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron unas manos que acariciaban mi rostro. Si bien era lo que generalmente hacía Edward en las mañanas, supe al instante que no se trataba de él. No, no era mi novio, esas manos no eran tan suaves como las de él, ni las caricias eran tan delicadas como las suyas. Por lo contrario, eran más bien toscas. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con un cariñoso Charlie.

Estuvimos charlando un rato hasta que se hizo la hora de ir al doctor. Tomé los resultados de los análisis y junto a mi padre, fuimos a la clínica.

Debí haber sabido que no podría ocultárselo. En cuanto entramos a la clínica mi padre se percató de la cantidad de embarazadas que había y del cartel que decía, "Dr. Jenks, obstetra". Si le quedaba alguna duda esta se esfumó cuando entramos al consultorio.

-Menos mal que pensó que estaba embarazada, de lo contrario quién sabe cuanto tiempo más hubiese pasado hasta detectarlo. Además la operación sería mucho más compleja. –Le dijo el Dr. Jenks.

Debo reconocer que a pesar del shock de la noticia, mi papá se comportó bastante bien durante el resto de la consulta. La cual consistió en una larga y detallada explicación de cómo sería la cirugía y la recuperación.

Salimos de la clínica cerca del mediodía, así que nos dispusimos a ir a comer algo, en un bar de por ahí cerca. Recuerdo a la perfección que en ese momento no sentía ninguna clase de miedo, supongo que habrá sido por lo atareada que estaba. Luego de almorzar nos dirigimos al departamento.

Una vez en casa nos sentamos a mirar la tele, Edward y Alice habían ido a clases, así que estábamos solos. No esperaba que dijera algo del tema, así que cuando habló, me quede helada.

-Bella, ¿creías que estabas embarazada? –De tan solo recordar ese momento se me erizan los vellos de la espalda –Tenemos que hablar de protección...

-¡Papá no! Ya tuvimos esta charla, y también la tuve con Reneé –Nunca en mi vida había estado en una situación tan incómoda con mi padre, por lo general la convivencia se nos daba muy bien.

-Ya sé, pero al parecer no se te gravó bien, sino ¿por qué creíste estar embarazada?...

No puedo ni quiero recordar el resto de esa conversación, como dije anteriormente, en mi vida había estado tan avergonzada. Ya es malo hablar de sexo con tu mamá, mucho peor lo es con tu papá, y si saben que ya mantienes relaciones sexuales, solo se vuelve terrible.

Alice y Edward llegaron muy tarde para evitar esa horrible conversación, pero lo suficientemente temprano como para salvarme de otra charla más sobre el hecho de que compartía habitación con mi novio.

Pese a mis intentos de impedirlo, mi padre pasó el resto del día interrogando a Edward. Lo único que logré fue que me mandaran a la cama.

-Ve a descansar Bella. Mañana tenemos que estar en el hospital temprano –Me iba a quejar, pero Edward apoyó a mi papá.

-Tu padre tiene razón Bells, ve a dormir –Vendido, pensé.

Y así fue como, después de ducharme, me encontré sola en mi cama, o mejor dicho en la cama de Edward. Fue en ese momento cuando comencé a tener dudas respecto a la operación.

Me hubiese encantado tener a mi novio junto a mí, pero por orden de mi padre, este se había ido a dormir a mi antiguo cuarto, junto a su hermana.

Supongo que la convinación de estar sola en una cama tan grande, y la privación de mi habitual compañía, fue el detonante de todos mis miedos.

No sabía que esperar de la operación, del antes y del después. Edward me había dicho que no dolía, pero el dolor no es algo que se puede medir universalmente, cada persona tiene una escala de dolor distinta.

Y así me fui a dormir anoche, muerta de miedo. Por supuesto, distintas pesadillas ocuparon mi sueño. Me imaginaba en una película de terror, donde los médicos creen que la anestesia hizo efecto, pero el paciente aún siente todo y esta consiente de cada cosa que se hace.

Cuando me desperté hoy, lo hice gritando. En lo único en que podía pensar era en el terror que sentía. No presté atención a nada de lo que me decían, el miedo nublaba todo. Reaccioné justo antes de entrar al hospital. Me plante frente a las puertas y me largué a llorar. Mi padre ya había entrado, ya que tenía que llenar unos formularios, por lo que solo estabamos Edward y yo.

-Edward no quiero, tengo miedo –Logré decir entre lágrimas.

-Bells, si quieres lo cancelamos, pero tarde o temprano te vas a tener que operar –Besó mi frente y agregó –No tienes por que temer.

Mi cobardía impidió que dijese algo más. Me sentía atrapada en una película de terror, en una donde el hospital en vez de curarme me mataría.

Cuando traspasé las puertas ya no fui consiente de nada más, todo se volvió negro hasta que entré a este maldito quirófano. Muerta de miedo, así había sido como me habían ingresado.

Cerré los ojos, pues ya no soportaba más esas luces. La cabeza me daba vueltas del dolor. Sentía mucho frío, y seguía esperando a que alguien viniera. ¿Es que no me pensaban operar? No es que lo quisiese, pero si lo iban a hacer de todos modos, mejor que lo hicieran ya. Antes de que me vuelva loca y me escape.

De pronto sentí que la puerta se abría. ¿Para que había pensado en eso? La frase "cuidado con lo que deseas" se me vino a la mente. Comencé a temblar, ya no sé si de miedo o de frío. Esperé algún indicio de que darían comienzo a la cirugía, pero no escuché nada.

Sin previo aviso alguien tomó mi mano, y no cualquier persona, mi ángel, Edward. ¿Qué quería decir esto? ¿Había muerto y estaba en el cielo? No, no podía ser, aún no me operaban.

-¿Edward? –Pregunté sin abrir los ojos -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que te gustaría verme –Besó muy suavemente mi frente y agregó -¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Muerta de miedo!, ¿cuándo me operan? –Pero no hizo falta que me contestase.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver que no me encontraba en la sala de cirugía, estaba en una habitación del hospital. Levanté con mucho cuidado la sábana y pude observar un gran vendaje sobre todo mi vientre.

-Creo que aún te dura la anestesia vida, hace dos horas que saliste de cirugía. –Tomó mi mano delicadamente y luego me susurró –Todo salió bien, ¿Por qué no descansas un poco más?

-De acuerdo, pero no me dejes sola –Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, cuando escuché.

-Nunca, mi cielo. –Sentí que disminuía el frío, gracias a lo que, supongo habrá sido una manta y me dormí.

Me dormí nuevamente, pero esta vez no tuve pesadillas. Por el contrario soñé que estaba en mi casa, en mi cama, junto a mi novio. Si bien sabía que estaba soñando, mi mente estaba reviviendo los más hermosos recuerdos que tenía junto a él.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –Preguntó Alice haciéndome despertar.

-Bien, se despertó hace un rato y aún seguía confundida por las drogas-Le contestó Edward.

-Vayan a comer algo a la cafetería, yo me quedo con ella –volvió a hablar mi amiga.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardaremos –Esta vez fue mi padre quien habló.

Sentí unos pasos, la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con los de mi amiga. No me dijo nada, yo tampoco lo hice, simplemente nos quedamos mirando la una a la otra, y luego ella tomó mi mano. Acomodó un poco mi almohada y me ofreció un hielo para mojar mi boca. Nos quedamos un largo rato así, en silencio, como siempre, entre nosotras no era necesario hablar.

Media hora más tarde se abrió la puerta y una enfermera entró. Me tomó la presión y me hizo algunas preguntas para asegurarse de que estuviese bien y se fue.

Pasé el resto de la tarde recibiendo visitas, por supuesto no podían entrar todos a la vez por lo que fueron entrando en parejas. El único que se quedó siempre fue Edward. Primero vinieron Emmett y Rosalie, luego entró devuelta Alice, pero esta vez acompañada de Jasper, también vinieron Ben y Angela, y a lo último solo quedaron Charlie y Edward.

No sé porque tuve tanto miedo, me siento un poco tonta. Ni siquiera sentía dolor, solo un poco de molestia cuando me movía. Pero nada que no pudiese controlar.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente, la tarde con visitas me comenzaba a pasar factura. Estaba entrando nuevamente en un sueño cuando sentí como mi papá y mi novio tomaban cada uno, una mano mía. Sabía que dormiría perfectamente, no podía hacerlo de otro modo teniendo esta compañía.

* * *

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado !!**

**sin más me despido, pronto actualizo!!!**

**un beso grande.....**

***Lucia991***

**Gracias otra vez =)**


	20. Garrapata

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todas! disculpen la demora, pero estoy estudiando = (**

**Aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**tengo que darles una notica....... falta poco para que llegué a su final este fic. No sé cuantos capitulos más... creo que entre tres y cinco.**

**Espero que lo dicfruten.**

**Muchas gracias a Carlita 16, Himeko-Haru y Strangeeers.**

**Gracias también a todos los que agregaron a la historia a sus favoritos y a los que la leenn!!! =)**

**U beso grande y nos leemos en el prox capitulo.**

***Lucia991***

**

* * *

**

**XX**

**GARRAPATA**

Me desperté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, como de costumbre, me encontraba en los brazos de Edward. Contenta como estaba, me levante y comencé a cantar "Mamma mía" de Abba.

-¿Por qué tan contenta? –Me preguntó Edward desde la cama.

-Perdón, no quería despertarte –Le di un beso y seguí cantando mientras me ponía unos jeans y un top –¡Es que hoy es viernes...me sacan los puntos y hay partido!

Terminé de cambiarme y desayuné. Edward no paraba de reírse, y no lo culpaba, de seguro verme cantando y bailando todas las canciones de Abba era gracioso.

Hoy me había levantado con tiempo de sobra, así que no tuve que apurarme para ir al campus. Fui caminando despacio, observando el parque que tenía que cruzar. Era un día muy bonito, el sol brillaba y en todo el cielo no se veía ni una nube.

Llegué temprano a la clase de historia y me puse a charlar con Angela. Quien me contó que desde la noche anterior era oficialmente la novia de Ben. Definitivamente hoy era un buen día.

-¡Que bueno! Cuéntame todos los detalles –Y eso hizo, no paramos de conversar hasta que el profesor entró al salón.

El resto de la mañana se paso volando. Al terminar la última clase del día fui rápidamente a buscar el auto de Edward y me dirigí a la clínica para que me quitaran los puntos.

Estaba en la sala de espera, mirando a las mujeres embarazadas. Ya casi superado la "perdida" de mi bebé. Sabía que no era el momento, y sabía que si tuviese un bebé a esta edad no podría darle todas las cosas que necesita. Pero todo esto, digo el creer estar embarazada, me había hecho dar cuenta que algún día me gustaría ser mamá.

Realmente nunca me habían gustado los niños, pero desde que me enteré de que tendría un hemanito/a, y más aún desde que creí que yo tendría uno, no pude evitar tomarles cariño. Ahora, cuando veía a una mujer embarazada o a un bebé, me sentía distinta, me sentía ¿feliz?. No sé como explicarlo, pero me veía en el futuro con un mini Edward.

-Señorita Swan, el doctor la espera –Dijo la recepcionista.

Me levanté de mi asiento y entré al consultorio. Estaba tal cual lo había visto la última vez, pero claro ¿por qué cambiaría? El doctor me indicó que me recostase en la camilla, levantó mi top y me dijo.

-Te puede doler un poco –Yo asentí, de cualquier modo no podía doler tanto.

No tendría que haber estado tan confiada. Si dolió, es más se me escapó un grito. El médico se rió, claro él no era el que sufría. Me preparé mentalmente para el resto de los puntos y logré evitar gritar de vuelta.

Una vez que terminó su trabajo, me recetó una crema para evitar que me queden cicatrices y me dejo libre para irme. Me subí al auto y me fui directo para el departamento.

-¡Hola chicas! –Saludé a Alice y Rosalie –Disculpen la demora, el trafico era insoportable.

-No te preocupes, aún no hemos empezado –Me aseguro Rose.

-¿Todo bien con el doc? –Preguntó Aly.

Luego de contarles mi experiencia médica, es decir el grito que pegué cuando me sacaron el primer punto, comenzamos a prepararnos para el juego.

La verdad todo el hecho de "prepararnos" no me entusiasmaba mucho, pero la idea de pasar la tarde con las chicas si. Los viernes eran nuestros días. Conversábamos sobre todo lo que había ocurrido durante la semana y organizamos lo que haríamos el fin de semana.

-Si mañana esta lindo podríamos ir a la pileta –Dijo Alice.

-Yo me anoto, me compré un nuevo traje de baño y quiero estrenarlo –Rosalie dijo.

-De acuerdo, hace mucho que no tomo sol, ya parezco enferma –Mis amigas se rieron, pero las tres sabíamos que era verdad.

Pasamos dos horas más arreglándonos para el juego. Por suerte hoy habían decidido ir un poco más tapadas, aunque por supuesto, si no se mostraba, se insinuaba. El jean negro que tenía no podía ser más apretado, y aún no podía creer que la mini remera que me habían dado las chicas, me hubiese entrado.

Llegamos al estadio con tiempo de sobre, ahí nos encontramos con Angela y Ben. Nos sentamos todos juntos en la primera fila. Para mi desgracias, Jessica ya se encontraba ahí y nuevamente estaba hablando de MI novio.

-Es tan sexy, casi me lo como vivo en la clase de química –La quería matar –No sé que hace con Swan. Ya verán, pronto será mío.

-Jaja –La estúpida de su amiga no paraba de celebrarle sus comentarios –Por supuesto Jess, tu siempre consigues lo que quieres.

Me provocaba ganas de pegarle, pero luego recordé la última vez que había querido estar con Edward, no le había ido muy bien que digamos. Sabía que Edward la rechazaría de nuevo, solo esperaba que lo hiciera en público, así la humillaba.

El partido fue bastante entretenido, pero saltaba a la vista que nuestro equipo era mucho mejor. Miré a Edward, le acababa de dar un pase a Jasper y este a su vez se lo daba a Tyler. Lo vi y no pude evitar recordar lo ocurrido aquella vez en la fiesta. Ese día no solo habíamos tenido que lidiar con él, sino que también Jessica se le había tirado a Edward.

Admiraba a mi novio y a sus compañeros de equipo. Yo sabía que Edward odiaba profundamente a Tyler por lo de esa noche, y a su vez sabía que el equipo se había separado en dos bandos, por un lado los que apoyaban a Edward y por otro, los que defendían a Tyler. Pero era impresionante como, a pesar de esa pelea, su juego en equipo no había decaído ni un poco, es más, me atrevería a decir que cada vez jugaban mejor.

Faltaban cuatro minutos para que finalizara el partido e íbamos ganando por 28 puntos, las porristas no paraban de alentar a los jugadores. Detestaba sus "canciones", pero hoy lo hacía con mucha más intensidad. Los cantos iban dirigidos a un jugador en especial, Edward. No las culpaba, hoy realmente se estaba luciendo, pero el que Jessica dirigiera todo, me daba ganas de matarlas.

-Bella, no les des importancia –Alice había notado mi cara de enfado –No valen la pena.

-No dirías lo mismo si estuviesen todo el tiempo arriba de Jasper –Le reproche.

Rosalie iba a intervenir, pero en ese momento tocó la chicharra anunciando el final del juego. Como de costumbre todo el gimnasio se abalanzó sobre el equipo. Por todo el estadio se escuchaban gritos de felicitaciones. Me dirigí más lento de lo habitual a felicitar a Edward.

Como supuse su fan número uno, Jessica, ya estaba ahí felicitándolo de una manera muy cariñosa.

Tenía su cuerpo pegado al de él. Sus brazos descansaban alrededor de su cuello y sus labios se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de su boca. Le estaba susurrando quién sabe que, en su oído.

Vi a mis amigas abrazadas a los chicos. Volví a concentrar mi atención en mi novio y la garrapata de Jessica. Hoy era un buen día, y no iba a dejar que ella lo arruinara.

-Disculpa, ¿puedes quitar tus sucias manos de MI novio? –No sé de donde me salió el coraje para decir eso. Me consideraba a mí misma una persona tímida y para nada intimidadora, pero tenía que admitir que me había salido bastante natural.

La ya mencionada garrapata se desprendió de Edward y se giró a verme, su cara reflejaba enojo e incredulidad. Iba a contestarme algo, pero él la corrió y me abrazo. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me levanto del piso. Me besó apasionadamente y yo se lo correspondí. Me hubiese encantado ver la cara de "Jess" en ese momento, pero mi atención estaba puesta en el dios griego que tenía por novio.

-Te amo Bells –Dijo una vez que nos separamos y me devolvió al suelo –Pero deberías empezar a venir menos sexy, ¿cómo quieres que juegue bien si tu luces así?

-Muy gracioso Edward, ¿es que no escuchaste todos los gritos con tu nombre? –Realmente hoy había jugado mejor que nunca, y eso es jugar extremadamente bien, porque él siempre se lucia.

-La verdad no, estaba concentrado en el partido, lo único en lo que me pude concentrar a parte del juego, fue en tu atuendo.

Entre risas y besos nos acercamos al resto del grupo. Emmett y Jasper lo estaban esperando para ir a ducharse. Así como siempre, las chicas y yo nos sentamos a esperarlos. Estabamos charlando cuando la garrapata mayor y sus pulguitas se acercaron.

-Swan ven aquí inmediatamente –me dijo Lauren –Jessica tiene que decirte unas cuantas palabritas.

-Si le quiere hablar que venga hasta aquí, ¿quién es ella para decirle a Bella que hacer? –Le siseo Rosalie.

Jessica se acercó hacia donde estábamos sentadas y Alice se paro inmediatamente, le dedicó a Jessica una mirada asesina y le advirtió.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices –Jessica corrió a mi amiga y se dirigió a mí.

-Como vuelvas a hablarme así, te enteraras de lo que soy capaz –me amenazó.

-¿Y qué me harás? No te tengo miedo –Otra vez, no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba sacando ese coraje, pero la verdad me gustaba.

-Pues deberías – sin decir nada más se dio vuelta y se fue seguida por su jauría.

Cuando regresaron los chicos aún nos estábamos riendo de Jessica y sus seguidoras. A pesar de sus intentos, nuestros novios no pudieron saber la causa de nuestra risa.

Fuimos todos juntos a la casa de Emm y Jazz a comer unas pizzas y tomar algo. Fue ahí donde mi querido cuñado tuvo la gran idea de salir a bailar. Inmediatamente los chicos se entusiasmaron con la idea, no sabía que excusa poner, ¡no me gusta ir a bailar!

-No podemos ir, no tenemos ropa que ponernos –¡Ah, por primera vez agradecí la obsesión de mis amigas por la moda!

-Alice, ¡tienes pilas de ropa en mi placard! –Le recriminó Jazz, pero yo sabía que ella no cedería.

-Pero no puedo salir con esa ropa, ¡ya la use! –Dijo Aly como si fuese la cosa más obvia –Si quieren que salgamos tenemos que pasar por casa.

¿Qué? ¡No! Perdí, Rosalie y Alice usaron sus encantos para convencer a los chicos de que fuésemos a casa de Rosalie, y luego a la nuestra. Ahora no solo tendría que ir a bailar, sino que tendría que hacerlo luciendo quién sabe que ropa.

Una hora y media más tarde, nos encontrábamos listas en nuestro departamento, los chicos se habían puesto a jugar a la play para pasar el rato. Me miré una última vez en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación. Como siempre que me vestía Alice, no parecía yo. Tenía puesto un vestido plateado, demasiado corto, y demasiado llamativo para mi gusto. Una vez más, llevaba la espalda totalmente desnuda.

Mis amigas lucían espectacular. Rosalie tenía un vestido negro, largo hasta las rodillas, y con un escote que dejaba ver su ombligo. Alice, el pequeño duende, tenía un vestido color turquesa, de una gasa un tanto transparente, que dejaba vislumbrar un poco su lencería.

-¡Guau! –Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo, cuando finalmente salimos de la habitación.

-Tomaremos eso como un cumplido –Dijo Rose.

-Por supuesto que es eso, nena –Le contesto Emm –Ahora vamos, quiero que todos vean lo buena que esta mi novia.

Salimos del departamento aún riéndonos del comentario de Emmett. Cada pareja fue en un auto. Cuando llegamos al club no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡La cola para entrar era de cinco cuadras! Supuse que el lugar sería enorme, sino no entraría ni la mitad de la fila.

En cuanto bajamos del auto nos encontramos con los demás, resignada yo ya me estaba dirigiendo hacia el final de cola, pero la mano de edward me detuvo, y me indicó que lo siguiera.

La música se escuchaba desde afuera, por lo que no escuché que le dijo mi novio al hombre de seguridad. Lo único que sé es que este se corrió y nos dejó pasar sin necesidad de esperar.

El lugar era tan y más grande de lo que imaginé. Estaba decorado como si estuviésemos en el infierno, y es que ahí era donde estabamos. El nombre del lugar era "The Hell". Todo el lugar estaba pintado en distintos tonos de rojo, las sillas y los sillones tenían forma de flamas. Las meseras vestían un atuendo de color rojo. En fin, todo el lugar era propiamente un infierno.

-¿Quieres que bailemos? –Me preguntó Edward, miré a la pista, estaba llena de gente. –Prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada –Él ya sabía el resultado de una pista llena de gente, y yo usando tacos, un desastre.

-De acuerdo, pero solo un par de canciones –No me podía negar a ninguna petición suya, y mucho menos cuando estaba tan sexy.

Poco a poco fuimos acercándonos al centro de la pista. Estaban pasando una canción de reggeaton totalmente sensual. Aproveche para apretarme más contra él. Después de todo así se baila ese tipo de música. Nuevamente me invadió esa confianza que había surgido esa tarde con Jessica, y me dejé llevar. Bailamos no sé cuantas canciones hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por alguien.

Una chica que no reconocí enseguida, producto del encandilamiento de las luces, tomó a Edward por la cintura y lo obligó a darse vuelta. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y lo besó. Inmediatamente mi novio la apartó y fue ahí cuando la reconocí.

La garrapata de Jessica. Un odio que nunca antes había experimentado surgió en mí. Tenía que defender lo que era mío.

-Disculpa pero, ¿Qué crees que haces? –Le dije –Es mi novio, ya te lo dije.

-Por favor Swan, de verdad crees que puedes competir conmigo. –La ya mencionada confianza empezó a escurrirse de mi cuerpo, él cual comenzó a ser invadido por mi temor –Mírate y mira a Edward, no durarán nada.

Sé que Edward le contestó algo, pero no sé que. Yo salí corriendo, no quería que me viera llorando. Había dado justo en la tecla. Eso era lo que yo siempre me preguntaba, qué hacía él con alguien como yo. Alguien tan común y ordinaria como yo. Él siendo perfecto podía tener a cualquier mujer, pero me había elegido a mí.

De pronto una luz se encendió en mi cabeza, si él me había elegido sería por algo. Después de todo él siempre me repetía lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que me amaba. Que tonta había sido, ¿cómo podía haberme ido sin dejar las cosas en claro con Jessica?

Me limpié las lágrimas y fui a donde había dejado a Edward con ella. Estaba decidida a hacerle frente a Jessica, si era necesario recurriría a la violencia.

Los busque por todas partes, me estaba comenzando a desesperar, ¿dónde se habían metido? Mis ojos recorrieron todo el lugar, hasta que se detuvieron en una escena para la que no estaba preparada. Un dolor recorrió mi cuerpo.

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo a todos, y espero que les haya gustado**

**un beso grande**

***Lucia991***


	21. Hospital

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Hola a todas!!! bueno aca les traigo un nuevo cap, lo iba a subir anoche pero me quede dormida =)**

**Grax a Indirita Masen Whitlook Black, Carlita 16 y Strangeeerspor dejar sus comentarios.**

**Tambien grax a todas las que agregaron la historia a sus fac =) a las que la pusieron en alerta!! me**

**pone muy contenta!! =) **

**Espero que disfruten este cap!!**

**un beso grande...**

***Lucia991***

**

* * *

******

XXI

**HOSPITAL**

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar. No entendía nada, ¿cómo se había llegado a esto? Mi mente no llegaba a comprender la imagen que le enviaban mis ojos. ¿Qué hacía Jacob acá?

Fui corriendo hasta ellos, quería separarlos, no podía ver como se golpeaban. ¿Cómo podía Jake golpear con tanta ira a Edward?

Me acerqué más a ellos pero unas manos me detuvieron, me giré abruptamente para enfrentarme a quien sea que me impidiese seguir a delante, pero me tranquilicé cuando vi que era Jasper.

-Por favor, que alguien los separe –La forma en que se estaban pegando era terrible, no soportaba ver como las personas que más amaba se mataban entre sí.

Vi que Emmett salía de entre la multitud y se dirigía hacia ellos. Jasper por su parte me estaba abrazando, intentando calmarme, ya que yo estaba sufriendo un ataque nervioso.

No le fue fácil a mi gran cuñado separarlos, de hecho recibió al menos dos puñetazos antes de poder tomar a Edward por los brazos. Un chico que no conocía, hizo lo mismo con Jake.

En seguida vinieron dos tipos de seguridad y sacaron a Edward y a Jacob fuera del club. Junto con Jasper los seguimos, escuché las voces de mis amigas detrás de mí. Y no dude en que Emmett también estaría con nosotros.

-Edward, ¿estas bien? –Que pregunta estúpida, por supuesto que no estaba bien, su cara llena de cortes, sus labios hinchados, la sangre que escupía de su boca y la que salí de su nariz me decían que no estaba bien –Déjame que te vea las heridas.

Me acerqué lentamente, pero este se corrió y me aseguró que estaba bien. Me calmé bastante, o sea yo sabía que bien no estaba, pero por lo menso tenía fuerzas para mentir, y eso era algo. Me di vuelta y me enfrente a Jacob.

-¿Y tú qué crees que haces? –La cara de mi amigo no estaba mejor que la de mi novio, pero no me importó –¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios te pasa?

-¡A claro, ahora la culpa la tengo yo! –Me gritó –Ni sabes quien empezó la pelea, pero por supuesto asumes que fui yo. Siempre lo defiendes a él, pero yo lo vi con mis propios ojos Bella –Su mirada estaba cargada de un peligroso veneno.

-¿Y que es eso que viste? –Le grité aún más fuerte.

-Al estúpido de tu novio, besando a la otra chica. Disculpa si me enojé por ver como este idiota te lastima, y no niegues que te dolió porque te vi correr llorando. –Luego se acercó a mí y agregó –Te dije que me eligieras a mí, aún estas a tiempo si quieres.

No lo podía creer, acababa de pelearse con mi novio y tenía las agallas, frente a todo el mundo, de decirme que había elegido mal y que aún lo podía elegir a él. Miré de nuevo a Edward, estaba sentado en un banco que había en la calle. No tenía nada que elegir, y nunca lo había hecho. Yo tenía muy claro con quien quería estar. Amaba a Edward con todo mi ser, él era todo para mí, Jacob, por su parte, era mi mejor amigo, y nunca podría ser nada más. Mi alma ya no me pertenecía, ahora era de Edward, y solo él podía decidir que hacer con ella.

-Te lo diré una sola vez más, Jake, yo amo a Edward, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, tu y yo solo somos y seremos amigos. –Mi voz ya no sonaba dura, al contrario era dulce. No quería pelear con mi mejor amigo, solo quería que entendiese –Edward no puede lastimarme nunca, él no besó a nadie, lo besaron a él.

-Si quieres hacerte la ciega, hazlo, no vengas llorando cuando te lastime –Me acerqué con intenciones de abrazarlo y arreglar las cosas, pero este me esquivo y se fue.

Sin decir una palabra, fui hacía donde estaba Edward, le tendí la mano y lo ayudé a levantarse. Hice que me siguiera hasta el auto. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor.

-Por favor Edward, no puedes manejar así –Bajó la cabeza y me tendió las llaves.

Sabía que estaba mal, no sabía hasta que punto, pero el simple hecho que me dejara conducir sin quejarse, lo decía todo.

Manejé con cuidado, pero bastante rápido. Mantuve casi siempre mi mano sobre su pierna, dándole suaves caricias. Una vez que llegamos al departamento, estacioné el auto y lo ayude a entrar a la casa.

Cerré la puerta y sin perder más tiempo comencé a desvestirlo. Él me detuvo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo, no estoy inválido –Dijo.

A toda prisa corrí al baño y abrí la ducha. Dejé que el agua corriera mientras lo iba a buscar. Lo arrastré lentamente hacía la ducha. Yo no me quité la ropa, no me importaba. Una vez que el agua comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo me dediqué a observarlo.

Tenía moretones en todo su cuerpo, pero uno en especial me preocupó. A la altura de su última costilla tenía uno demasiado grande y de un negro intenso. Debería ir a que le saquen unas placas.

Tomé una esponja, la mojé bien y comencé a limpiar su rostro. Muy suavemente empecé por el corte que tenía sobre su ceja, su primer reacción fue correrse, pero fui insistente y gané. Con toda la delicadeza que pude tener, lave sus heridas. Uno a uno sus cortes fueron parando de sangrar, menos el que tenía en su ceja. Lavé el resto de cuerpo, con la misma delicadez. Cerré el grifo y lo envolví en una toalla.

-No es necesario que lo hagas –Susurró.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, déjame ayudarte –Él asintió y dejo que lo secara.

Mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse pude ver que respiraba con dificultad, seguramente por el golpe en su costilla. Una vez cambiado, lo guié hasta la cocina, hice que se sentara y le coloqué una gasa en el corte de la ceja.

-Te amo, vamos al hospital a que te vean –Le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-No es necesario, con unos cuantos analgésicos y tus caricias me curo enseguida –Intentó seducirme con su sonrisa torcida, pero no iba a ganar.

-Vamos al hospital quieras o no, si te portas bien, puede que después te haga caricias sanadoras –Le dije un tanto seria, un tanto juguetona.

Me cambié rápidamente, ya que mi ropa se había empapado en la ducha, tomé las llaves del auto y ayudé a Edward a caminar hacia él.

Camino al hospital comencé a preocuparme más, notaba lo mucho que le costaba respirar, y la mueca de dolor que se le formaba cada vez que inhalaba. Apreté un poco más el acelerador, quería que lo revisaran cuanto antes.

Llegamos al sanatorio, y en cuanto una enfermera lo vio, ordenó que le trajeran una camilla y que lo llevaran a examinar. Yo me tuve que quedar llenando unos malditos formularios. Cuando terminé de contestar todo, no encontré a nadie que supiera decirme dónde estaba Edward y si estaba bien.

-Lo siento señorita no sé nada, siéntese y espere, ya saldrá alguien y hablará con usted. –Fue lo único que conseguí de un enfermero.

Media hora más tarde apareció la enfermera que se había llevado a Edward. No había rastros de él. Se acercó a mí y me sonrió, me relaje un poco, no podía ser tan grave si sonreía.

-Él esta bien querida –Desde que lo vi peleándose con Jake, esta era la primera vez que respiraba tan aliviada –Le dimos unos puntos en el corte de la ceja, y tiene una costilla fisurada... -¿Qué? Como podía llamar estar bien a tener una costilla fisurada –No te preocupes, no es tan grave como parece, solo tiene que hacer reposo y evitar la actividad física.

-¿Estas segura? –Supongo que ella sabía más que yo, pero para mí si sonaba como que era serio.

Luego de asegurarme que no era nada grave, me dijo que igual lo dejarían en observación por esa noche. Me acompañó hasta su cuarto y me dijo que si estaba dormido era por los fuertes calmantes que le habían dado.

En efecto, cuando entre a la habitación mi ángel estaba completamente dormido. Miré su rostro, aún lleno de heridas y moretones, era hermoso. Su respiración estaba un poco agitada, pero definitivamente estaba mejor que antes.

Le di un suave beso en sus labios y salí a fuera. Tomé mi celular, busqué entre los contactos y llamé. Sonó dos veces, y a pesar de ser las 4 de la madrugada, me atendió.

-¿Hola? –Preguntó Carlisle con tono preocupado -¿Pasó algo Bella?

-No, bueno si. –Tomé aire y continué –Edward tuvo una pelea. Esta bien... creo, eso es lo que me dijo la enfermera, pero lo dejaron en observación –No sé como me entendió, porque hablé tan rápido que ni yo sabía lo que decía.

-Tranquila Bella. Dime, ¿qué te dijo exactamente la señora?

Le explique un poco más calmada lo que me había dicho la enfermera, la cantidad de puntos y lo de la costilla. Me pidió los datos del médico de turno y me dijo que él llamaría para saber más. Me quedé un poco más tranquila cuando corte.

Volví a marcar, pero esta vez llamé a Emmett, le expliqué bastante rápido todo y le dije en que sanatorio estábamos. No quería perder más tiempo, quería estar al lado de mi Edward.

Entré de nuevo a la habitación y me senté en una silla junto a su cama. Seguía dormido, tal como había dicho la enfermera. Tomé su mano y me quedé dormida junto a él.

Me desperté alrededor de las siete. Alice y Emmett estaban también en la habitación. Los saludé, y juntos salimos de la habitación para poder hablar mejor.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaron? –Les pregunté.

-Si, llegamos tipo cinco y media –Dijo Alice –No te preocupes, hablamos con papá y nos dijo que estaba todo bien, al parecer también conoce al director de este hospital.

-Esta bien... –Miré a mi amiga, necesitaba hablar con ella a solas.

-Vayan, yo me quedo con el cabeza dura –Dijo Emmett.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la cafetería. Nos sentamos en una mesa y comencé a descargarme. Estaba tan dolida. Sentía que todo esto era mi culpa, si me hubiese quedado cuando Jessica lo beso, Jacob no se hubiese enojada y habría visto como se solucionaba todo en el momento. ¡Por Dios!, Edward esta en el hospital, y no quiero ni pensar en Jacob, se veía tan mal como Edward, y yo deje que se fuera. Le grite un montón de cosas, cuando él lo único que quería era ayudarme.

Me largué a llorar en los brazos de mi amiga. No hacía falta hablar, ella me entendía a la perfección. Me abrazó fuertemente, y no dejo de decirme frases tranquilizadoras.

Después de calmarme un poco le pedí a Alice que me acompañara a la habitación de Edward. Quería estar ahí cuando despertase. Caminamos en silencio hasta la pieza, cuando entramos Emmett se excusó y nos dejó solas.

-Bella, deja de torturarte, no es tú culpa –Volvió a repetirme Alice –Edward estará de maravillas, seguro un poco drogado, pero perfecto –Tomó mi mano, y agregó –Jacob y tu arreglaran las cosas cuando sea el momento.

-Ya se, pero lo traté tan mal, él solo me estaba cuidando –Le dije.

-Vamos Bells, él tampoco fue un santo –Eso no justificaba mis acciones –Ya veras que antes de lo que esperas, se arregla todo con el chucho ese.

Me reí ante el comentario de mi amiga, siempre se refería a Jake como si fuese un perro. Ella tenía razón, aunque me doliese ahora tenía cosas que hacer. Jake y yo ya nos reconciliaríamos.

Alice se fue con Emmett a bañarse. Así que nuevamente me quede sola con mi novio. Fue a las doce del mediodía cuando abrió los ojos.

-Hola hermoso, ¿te cansaste de dormir? –Le sonreí.

-¿Cuánto he dormido? –Miró el reloj y se sorprendió –Supongo que me habrán dado algo bien fuerte.

-Si, el doctor dijo que si todo va bien, esta tarde te dan el alta –Lo besé suavemente.

-Eso suena bien, recuerda que me prometiste caricias sanadoras –Ambos reímos –Espero que seas muy buena.

Se corrió hacia un costado y me hizo señas para que me acostase a su lado. Lo hice, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo. Aunque él estaba de buen humor yo sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho dolor.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde riendo y charlando, el resto del grupo vino luego del almuerzo y se quedaron hasta que le dieron de alta, a las nueve de la noche.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**prometo subir pronto el prox capitulo..**

**un beso grande y Grax de vuelta por leer mi historia...**

***Lucia991***


	22. Secreto

**Hola a todas! como estan? espero que muy bien. ****Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia. **

**Aprovecho la oportunidad para contarles que subi una nueva historia "El amor llega",****un one-shot de Bella y Jake. Si lo quieren **

**leer (lo cual me encantaría) pasen por mi perfil y entren.**

**Gracias a todos por leer la hitoria, por dejar sus comentario, por agregarla a sus favy por poner alertas =)**

**Robpatts. me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia. Gracias por leerla y por dejarme un comentario =)**

**Carlita16, a mi tambien me encantaron las caricas sanadoras, me gusto escribir por una vez que Bella ayudaba a Edward, grax**

**por leerme siempre y dejarme reviews =)**

**Strangeers, yo también odio a Jessica... siempre molestando y generando problemas.. aqui te dejo el **

**prox cap. Grax por leer y dejar tu comentario =)**

**Himeko-Haru, te abducieron los aliens? jaja se extrañan tus comentarios... =(**

**

* * *

**

**XXII**

**SECRETO**

-Edward no puedes ir a entrenar –Era la décima vez que le repetía eso –El doctor dijo nada de actividad física.

-No me importa, ya te dije, son los últimos partidos de la temporada, no me los voy a perder –Me repitió una vez más –Tengo que entrenar si quiero jugar de titular.

No entendía, apenas si se podía mover y él quería ir a entrenar. No era estúpida, sabía que para él, el basket era muy importante, pero ¡Por Dios, tenía una costilla fisurada! Y eso que es él el que esta estudiando medicina, tendría que saber mejor que nadie que hay que hacer lo que el doctor dice.

-No te preocupes, no puedo empeorar –Me besó y se fue rápidamente, pues sabía que si se quedaba lo seguiría retando.

Me concentré en lo que tenía que hacer, estudiar. Se acercaban los exámenes finales y yo quería aprobar todas las materias. Le había prometido a Reneé ir apenas terminara de rendir. Quería estar con ella cuando naciera mi hermanito/a.

Estaba sentada en el piso, una cantidad increíble de libros y apuntes se extendían a mi alrededor. No sabía ni por dónde empezar. Por suerte había decidido estudiar con Angela.

-Ya volví –Me dijo, ya que se había ido a hablar por teléfono con Ben –Vamos a estudiar esas estructuras narrativas que tanto detestas.

-Por suerte para mí, a ti te gustan y las entiendes, de lo contrario estaría perdida –Nos reímos y empezamos a estudiar.

Nos pasamos la tarde estudiando y tomando mates. Ang era realmente buena explicando. Cuando terminamos nuestra sesión de estudio la cabeza me daba vueltas. No podía creer que habíamos pasado seis horas seguidas estudiando.

La invité a quedarse a comer pero me dijo que ya tenía planes con su novio. Nos despedimos y quedamos para juntarnos al día siguiente. Miré la hora, eran las ocho de la noche, Edward estaría por llegar en cualquier momento.

Me tiré en el sillón a ver un poco de tele, para despejar mi mente. En ese momento me llegó un mensaje.

_Amor, la practica se alargó. No me esperes para comer._

_Te amo_

_Edward._

¡Genial! Odiaba comer sola, rogué porque hoy fuese uno de esos días en los que milagrosamente Alice nos honra con su presencia.

Al parecer él de arriba me quería, porque en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y mi amiga entró por ella. Corrí a abrazarla y a saludarla.

-¿ Y ese recibimiento? -Mi amiga me devolvió el abrazo y se reía por mi reacción –Déjame adivinar, ¿Edward se queda hasta más tarde y no quieres comer sola?

-¿Jasper también se queda hasta tarde entrenando? –Alice asintió y ambas comenzamos a reírnos -¿Y Rose?

-Nos espera en el auto, vamos a comer a fuera.

Tomé mi bolso, algo de plata y salí con Aly. Como había dicho ella, Rosalie se encontraba en su lujoso auto esperándonos. Nos subimos en él y ella arrancó.

Fuimos a una nueva pizzería que había abierto en el centro. Obviamente todos miraron el auto de mi amiga. Nos sentamos en una mesa sobre la calle. La noche estaba acompañada por una suave brisa que la hacía realmente perfecta.

Luego de hacer nuestro pedido nos pusimos a hablar sobre los exámenes, y es que ese era el único tema del que se hablaba en la universidad. Todos los estudiantes estaban completamente estresados debido a ellos.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente tortura por un día –Dijo Rose –Estudié toda la tarde y ahora solo quiero relajarme.

-Tienes toda la razón amiga –Dijo Alice –Cuéntanos como va el embarazo de tu madre.

Les mostré en mi celular la última foto que me había mandado. Su panza estaba enorme. Nos quedamos hablando un largo rato sobre el tema hasta que terminamos nuestra comida. Luego no nos quedó más opción que ir a casa, teníamos que acostarnos temprano, al día siguiente teníamos clases y que estudiar.

Cuando llegué me encontré con Edward. Se estaba poniendo hielo en la costilla. Intentó ocultar la bolsa, pero yo ya la había visto. Me reí, esta bien que lo había retado, pero no era su mamá, no lo iba a castigar.

-No voy a retarte más, ya eres un chico grande –Se rió conmigo y nos fuimos juntos a la cama.

Una vez que me puse mi pijama, lo ayudé a aplicarse hielo. El moretón había aclarado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara de preocuparme.

Estuvimos despiertos por unos veinte minutos y luego decidimos intentar dormir algo. De lo contrario al día siguiente estaríamos como zombies.

...

Nos despertamos con el tiempo justo y nos fuimos a clases sin siquiera desayunar. Esta última semana sería totalmente agotante. Entre las clases y estudiar no nos quedaba casi tiempo libre.

Los profesores no paraban de recalcarnos lo difíciles que serían los exámenes. Continuamente nos daban temas nuevos, aclarándonos que si no nos apurábamos, no terminaríamos de dar el temario. Lo que sería un problema, ya que en el examen entraban todos los temas, sin importar si los habíamos dado o no.

El día se me hizo larguísimo. Cuando terminaron las clases me fui a lo de Angela a estudiar. Nuevamente pasamos toda la tarde estudiando. El dolor de cabeza que tenía era insoportable. De camino a casa en lo único en que podía pesar era en darme una buena ducha, tal vez con Edward. Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo.

Abrí la puerta del departamento como pude, ya que tenía los brazos llenos de libros, cuando entre vi a Edward, estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, pero cortó apenas me vio.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –No era estúpida, había cortado porque yo había llegado.

-Con Emmett –Me relajé inmediatamente.

-¿De qué hablaban? –Le pregunté por curiosidad.

-De nada –me dio un beso rápido y se fue al baño.

Tal vez estaba apurado, pero por qué no me dijo nada más. Era raro en Edward, después de todo de qué podrían estar hablando ellos que yo no pudiera saber. Me quedé molesta por esa llamada todo el tiempo que estuvo en el baño.

No quería parecer insegura, pero me había cansado de ver películas donde ese tipo de llamadas solo significa una cosa, engaño. Me repetí a mi misma que él no era de esa clase de chicos. Por supuesto me calmé del todo hasta que salió del baño.

Salió envuelto en una toalla e hice algo que nunca creí poder hacer. Me acerqué y lo besé, tirando al piso la toalla, por supuesto que no me refiero a sacarle la toalla, si no a lo que hice después. Comencé a comérmelo con la mirada, no con deseo, si no buscando que no tuviese ninguna marca de otra chica.

Obviamente él no se dio cuenta y reaccionó al toque a mis caricias, las cuales fueron con deseo, luego de asegurarme que no había ninguna marca. Me sorprendí a mi misma, no podía creer que una simple llamada me hubiese puesto así. Y eso que yo no me consideraba una persona celosa.

Llegué al placer no sé cuantas veces. Hacía más de una semana que no estábamos, no por él, sino por mí. Me rehusaba a hacerlo estando él en tan mal estado. Pero supuse que como había vuelto a entrenar podríamos...

Luego de tomar la tan deseada ducha, pedimos algo para comer y nos fuimos a dormir.

...

Mi mente no paraba de pensar en la actitud de Edward, hacía ya una semana desde lo de la llamada, y su comportamiento cada vez me hacía dudar más. No puedo ni contar cuantas veces cortó el teléfono cuando aparecía yo, ni hablar de lo tarde que llegaba a casa. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Era el domingo antes de los exámenes y en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward con otra chica. Estaba llorando mientras intentaba leer un resumen pero era inútil, imagínense, estaba llorando en pleno comedor porque Edward se había ido temprano sin decirme a donde. Y por supuesto que podía llorar por toda la casa, él ya no estaba nunca.

Había hablado de esto con las chicas, pero lo único que me dijeron fue "tranquilízate debe estar nervioso por los exámenes". Al principio había creído que era eso, pero ya me resultaba prácticamente imposible. ¿Qué tan nervioso tenía que estar para comportarse tan distante?

El reloj marcó las 8 de la noche, tiré el libro al piso y me fui al dormitorio. No tenía hambre y no quería esperar a que regresara. Estaba enojada con él, no porque creyera que me estaba engañando, ya que en el fondo no creía que fuese eso, si no por no decirme qué le pasaba.

Una vez metida en la cama cerré los ojos y traté de tranquilizarme, necesitaba hacerlo o rendiría mal. Mañana tenía tres exámenes y el miércoles dos más. Una vez finalizadas mis pruebas, Edward y yo nos iríamos a Phoenix, con mi madre. Si es que él me honraba con su presencia.

Respiré varias veces, repasé mentalmente lo que había estado estudiando y me dormí.

...

-Bella cariño... ya son las siete –Edward me sacudía despacio para despertarme –No querrás llegar tarde a tus exámenes...

-Ya me levanto... –No había dormido mucho... ni muy bien tampoco.

Cuando logré despabilarme, me vestí con lo primero que encontré y me dirigí a la cocina. Edward ya estaba sentado en la mesa, tenía su desayuno y el mío listos.

-¿Ahora te acuerdas que tienes novia? –No podía guardármelo, por su culpa el día de ayer casi no había estudiado y tampoco dormido –Si me va mal en los exámenes te culpo a ti y a lo que sea que me estas ocultando.

-Vamos Bells, te dije miles de veces que no te oculto nada –Pues no servía que cada vez que me lo decía una sonrisa ocupara su rostro –Ven a desayunar conmigo, lo necesitas para ir bien en los finales, cosa que sé que harás.

-Pues no, gracias –Realmente estaba de mal humor –prefiero no desayunar nada antes que comer algo que hiciste vos.

Y así no más me fui del departamento. Sabía que mi actitud era de una niña malcriada, pero no me gusta que me oculten cosas. Y eso era justamente lo que mi novio estaba haciendo.

Caminé rápidamente a través del parque, quería llegar temprano así me encontraba con Angela y le preguntaba algunas dudas que tenía. El día estaba realmente horrible, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer el cielo.

Un trueno sonó tan fuerte que tiré mis libros al piso, cuando me agaché a recogerlos una gota cayó sobre mi mano, luego otra, y otra. De pronto estaba envuelta en una lluvia que no daba tregua. Definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

Llegué a la universidad completamente empapada, me alegró ver que por lo menos, no era la única. Sin embargo, tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo y mis libros estaban igualmente mojados. ¿Por qué no llevé un bolso como la gente normal? No, yo quería llevarlos en la mano.

-¡Ey Bella! –Jasper venía corriendo igual de mojado que yo –Veo que te mojaste como yo... –Él estaba sonriendo, yo no le encontraba la gracia a esto.

-Si, definitivamente no tengo suerte –Mi mal humor seguía creciendo.

-Tengo algo de ropa en los casilleros del gimnasio, si quieres te presto una sudadera, no es de tu talle pero al menos esta seca... –Se quedó mirándome con carita de perro lastimero, lo mejor que pude le sonreí y asentí.

Lo acompañé en silencio hasta los vestuarios de hombres, me quedé en la puerta aunque él me aseguró que no había nadie y que podía pasar. Salió cinco minutos después vistiendo otra ropa. Me tendió una remera seca y una toalla. Le agradecí y fui al servicio de damas.

Salí del baño con un poco mejor humor, el tener por lo menos, una remera seca mejoraba las cosas. Jazz me estaba esperando. Le agradecí de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de sinceridad y nos dirigimos juntos al hall central.

-¿Y Edward? –Me preguntó.

-No me hables de él... –Con que facilidad volvía mi mal humor.

-Oh... ¿puedo ayudar en algo? –Estoy segura que en esos momentos Jasper se arrepentía de haber preguntado por Edward.

-No, a menos que sepas qué demonios es lo que no me dice –Tal vez él sabía algo...

-No te oculta nada Bells –Su incomodidad con el tema me olió a gato encerrado –Me tengo que ir... en veinte minutos rindo.

Y se fue, dejándome sola. Ahora estaba convencida, Edward me estaba ocultando algo, y fuese lo que fuese, no era nada bueno, de lo contrario ¿Por qué Jasper se había comportado tan raro?

Caminé deprisa hasta llegar al salón donde presentaría mi primer final. Ahí me encontré con Angela, quien muy amablemente me contestó todas mis preguntas.

...

La cabeza me daba vueltas y la mano aún me temblaba, acababa de terminar el último examen del día y mi cuerpo no daba más. Por suerte ya no llovía, no lo hubiese soportado. Llegué en tiempo récord al apartamento, ya que en lo único en que podía pensar era en darme un baño caliente.

Por supuesto, Edward no estaba, pero no le di importancia, lo único que quería era descansar un poco. Me despojé de mi ropa y me metí en la ducha... el agua caliente recorrió todo mi cuerpo, relajándome. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve bajo el agua, solo salí cuando esta comenzó a escasear.

Me envolví en una toalla y me fui a la pieza. Me sorprendió mucho ver a Alice ahí.

-Hola extraña, ¿qué haces por aquí? –La saludé.

-Hola Bells, trato de despejarme... –Me tendió unas prendas y agregó –Te verás muy linda con ellas.

-Gracias Aly... ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? A mi tampoco me vendría mal despejarme.

Por supuesto le encantó la idea, así que terminé de vestirme y nos marchamos, en el camino al centro comercial pasamos por Rose. Mi humor había mejorado, pero no me olvidaba del asunto con Edward, ¿es que no confiaba en mi? Él sabía que me podía contar todo, y sin embargo no lo hacía.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde haciendo compras, por primera vez disfrute de ello. No solo me compré ropa a mí, sino que también compre algo de ropa de bebé, para mi frustración solo fue de color blanca, Reneé se había empecinado en no saber el sexo.

Llegué a casa cerca de las ocho de la noche, mis manos estaban llenas de bolsas, abrí como pude la puerta y me fui derecho a la habitación de Edward, cuando llegué Edward estaba guardando algo en su mesita de luz, pero en cuanto me vio volvió a guardar, lo que sea que fuera, en su bolsillo.

-Bella amor, ¿cómo te fue hoy? –Sabía que intentaba disimular, pero no le salía nada bien.

-Bien, me voy a dormir... a MI habitación –Ni loca me quedaba con él, estaba que echaba humo –SOLA –agregué cuando vi que me seguía.

Entré a la pieza y cerré de un portazo, me tenía cansada toda la situación, ¿es que me tomaba el pelo? Me largué a llorar como una tonta, como una niña pequeña... pero ¿de qué otra manera podía reaccionar? Le había preguntado un millón de veces qué era lo que le pasaba, si me quería decir algo, si algo le molestaba. Él nada, me seguía ocultando algo, y parecía que ni le molestaba cómo me sentía yo.

-Bella... voy a entrar –Dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta, no iba poder hacerlo, le había echado llave.

-No, no lo harás a menos que me digas que demonios te pasa –Escuché como intentaba abrir la puerta, luego suspiró.

-Cariño, no te oculto nada, te amo y lo sabes... no te enojes conmigo –Me rogó –No veo la hora de irnos a casa de tu mamá y pasar el verano juntos.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. Aún estaba llorando, por lo que no sé como me entendió cuando hable.

-¿Ir a lo de mi mamá? Ya no sé si quiero que vayas, ¿para qué? ¿para pasar todo el verano ocultándome cosas, para eso quieres ir? –Él intentó abrazarme, pero yo me corrí a un lado –Me voy a casa de Rose... si quieres ir a Phoenix ve, pero solo si me vas a decir la verdad.

Tomé los libros, un cambio de ropa y me fui a lo de mi amiga. No quería seguir en esa casa. Me dolía saber que me estaba ocultando algo... y que al parecer no era lo suficientemente digna como para que me lo contara.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado...**

**Gracias por leer la historia... =)**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**

**Un beso grande...**

***Lucia991***


	23. Sola

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen... **

**Hola a todas!!! bueno aca les traigo este nuevo cap.**

**Mil gracias a todas las que me firmaron.. enserio me hacen muy feliz.. no les contesto a una por una porque si no esta parte se hace muy **

**larga! gracias tambien a los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y los que simplemente la leen!!! Muchas muchas muchas gracias! **

**=) Bueno no las distraigo más y las dejo con el cap...**

**Un beso grande**

***Lucia991***

* * *

XXIII

**SOLA**

Anoté la dirección de mi madre en la secretaria académica, para que enviaran allí las notas de los finales. Saludé a la secretaria y me fui. Acababa de rendir mi último examen, y no veía la hora de irme con Reneé.

Llegué a casa de Rose, donde ya tenía preparadas mis cosas. El día anterior había ido al departamento y había preparado mis maletas. Había ido por la tarde, en el horario que Edward entrenaba para no cruzármelo.

Revisé que mis documentos y pasaje estuviesen en mi bolso de mano, y me senté a esperar que mis amigas llegaran. No tardaron más de diez minutos.

-Bella... ¿ya esta todo listo? –Me preguntó Rosalie.

-Si Rose, vamos no quiero perder el avión –La mirada de Alice me decía lo en contra que estaba por mi decisión –No Alice, no me conformo con una carta... lo voy a recibir cuando me diga la verdad.

-Pero si te prometió que te la iba decir cuando llegaran allá –Era la décima vez en dos días que teníamos esta discusión –¡Estas haciendo un mar en un vaso de agua!

-¡Pues no me importa... ahora si sigues así tampoco dejaré que me acompañes al aeropuerto! –Le contesté ya cansada de su comportamiento.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el auto, me había enojado. Alice no hacía más que defender a su hermano, y no me entendía ni un poco. Estaba segura que ella reaccionaría igual si Jasper le ocultase algo.

Luego de que me fui del departamento, Edward no paró de llamarme. Contesté la primera vez, pero como no me dijo nada... no lo hice más. Hoy cuando me desperté Rose me entregó una carta de él. Esa era a la que Alice se refería.

Ya hasta creía que Alice sabía todo, y que no me quería decir nada. Es que el hecho de que quisiera que estuviera con Edward a toda costa, se me hacía muy extraño.

-Llegamos chicas, saquen esa cara de cu... y alégrense. No se querrán despedir enojadas –Nos dijo Rose mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento.

-De acuerdo... –Dijo Alice –Lo siento, pero ya te disculparas conmigo...

-Lo que digas duende... –No estaba conforme con su disculpa, pero Rose tenía razón, no me quería despedir estando peleadas.

Las tres fuimos caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de abordaje, nos saludamos con un gran abrazo, y prometimos vernos pronto. Subí al avión sola.

...

En cuanto despegó me largué a llorar, mi subconsciente me había jugado un mal pasar. Aunque había sido yo la que le había prohibido venir conmigo, había estado deseando que apareciera como en las películas: corriendo por el aeropuerto y declarándome su amor.

Pero obviamente esto no era una película, y ni siquiera me había llamado. Sola una carta... a la cual no le había dado mucha importancia ya que no me decía nada.

_Bella, mi vida:_

_Ya se que esto no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero te pido una vez más que confíes en mí y que tengas paciencia._

_Tienes razón, hay algo que no te estoy diciendo, pero no es algo malo... ni mucho menos. Sabes que te amo y que no te engañaría (si es eso lo que estas pensando)._

_Quiero ir contigo a Phoenix, pero no puedo decirte eso que tu quieres saber, no por ahora, al menos._

_Por favor piénsalo... ¡me rompe el corazón que estés enojada conmigo!_

_Te amo, eres mi vida y me estoy muriendo por estar junto a ti..._

_Si me das la oportunidad llámame ahora mismo, así arreglamos todo y nos vamos esta tarde juntos._

_Siempre tuyo..._

_Edward._

No importaba cuantas veces la leyera, no me terminaba de convencer. Y ahora que estaba sola en el avión, más dudas me atormentaban. ¿Tendría que haberlo llamado? ¿Estaba exagerando las cosas como me decía Alice? ¿Lo volvería a ver en el verano? ¿Había arruinado todo por una tontería? No, no quería pensar que yo tenía la culpa. No estaba loca, cualquier novia se molestaría si su novio le oculta algo y esta tan empecinado en no decir nada. Entonces surgían nuevas preguntas, ¿Qué era lo que me ocultaba? ¿Me estaría engañando? ¿Realmente me amaba como él decía?...

Decidí que no podía hacer nada más... él había decidido no decirme, y yo había decidido no perdonarlo hasta que lo haga. Cerré mis ojos queriendo dormir, pero claro no podía. No cuando el dolor de estar lejos de Edward ocupaba mi corazón y mente.

Pues por supuesto que me sentía mal... me dolía enormemente esta discusión. Y más me dolía el saber que era una tontería... ya que si no me estaba engañando ¿Qué era aquello que no me podía decir?

Traté de calmarme y de retener las lágrimas. El señor que estaba a mi lado ya se estaba preocupando por mi comportamiento. No quería que me preguntara nada, quería estar lo más tranquila posible. Aunque era imposible sabiendo que Edward no estaba a mi lado.

Releí no sé cuantas veces más la carta. Buscando algo que solucionara todo. Por supuesto no lo había. Saqué mi ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta, y comencé a leerlo durante el viaje.

Ya no distinguía las lágrimas que me producía el libro y las que eran a causa de la pelea con Edward, solo sé que lloré casi todo el vuelo.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? –Preguntó el hombre que estaba sentado junto a mí.

-Es usted muy amable, pero no. Estoy bien, no se preocupe... –Sonreí intentando aparentarlo.

-¿Esta segura?... no se ve muy bien –Era por esto por lo que no quería llorar... por supuesto que no estaba bien, pero no quería hablar de ello con un extraño.

-Si, estoy bien –Dije tajantemente, produciendo así que el hombre dejara de hablarme.

Quince minutos más tarde, la azafata anunció por los parlantes que nos abrocháramos los cinturones para el aterrizaje. Por supuesto me tensé en mi asiento, no me gustaba esta parte del vuelo... mucha turbulencia y muchas probabilidades de caos. Como me hubiese gustado que él este aquí conmigo, la última vez que había volado había sido con él, y por ese simple hecho me había sentido mucha más segura.

Suspiré una vez más... pero esta vez reprimí las lágrimas. Reneé me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, y no quería que se diera cuenta que había estado llorando

Descendí lentamente del avión, pasé por todos los controles y llegué a la sala donde los familiares estaban. Busqué a mi mamá desesperadamente, estar con ella era justo lo que necesitaba, pero en vez de ella vi a un hombre con un letrero que decía, "BELLA SWAN".

¡Genial! Ni siquiera mi mamá me podía recibir. Luego de quejarme mentalmente un poco, me di cuenta que tal vez no había venido porque algo malo había pasado... o tal vez mi hermanito/a ya venía en camino. Prácticamente corrí hasta el señor y le pregunté.

-Hola, yo soy Bella Swan... ¿Sabe por qué lo enviaron a recogerme?

-Encantado, su madre esta bien... solo prefería quedarse en casa. Eso es lo que me dijo –Me relajé inmediatamente.

Había sido bastante egoísta al esperar que viniera por mí. En su estado no podía estar esperando y no debía frecuentar lugares como este, llenos de gente y suciedad. Seguí al hombre hasta el estacionamiento, le di mis maletas (las cuales guardó en el baúl del coche) y me subí en la parte trasera.

El viaje en auto no duró más de veinte minutos, evité todos los intentos del chofer por entablar conversación. También sofoqué las lágrimas que quisieron escaparse de mis ojos. Cuando llegué a mi casa había logrado estar tranquila, todo gracias a que mantuve mi mente ocupada en el bebé.

Pesé a que tenía llave toqué el timbre, no quería ver ninguna escena comprometedora, y lo digo por experiencia. En seguida me abrió la puerta Phill, tomó mis maletas y me invitó a pasar.

-¿No creerás que haré algo en este estado? –Comentó alegremente mi madre desde el sillón –No puedo ni ir al baño sola, y tu crees que tendré relaciones –solo mi mamá hablaba de esos temas tan tranquila.

-Contigo nunca se sabe –Corrí al sillón y la abracé, o eso intenté ya que su barriga me lo impidió -¡Estas enorme!

-Gracias Bella, que cariñosa... tengo fecha para la semana que viene, pero espero que nazca antes. Ya no soporto el calor.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato largo en el sillón mientras Phill acomodaba mis maletas arriba y luego hacía la cena. Me sorprendió mucho que mi mamá no preguntara por Edward, ya que mi excusa del porque no venía era muy tonta.

Sin embargo, la velada transcurrió muy tranquila. Le mostré a mi madre lo que había comprado para el bebé, y luego le di un obsequio de parte de Charlie (Si, ni yo podía imaginarme a mi papá comprando ropa de bebé)

Luego de la cena me fui a mi dormitorio. Tomé el celular de mi bolso para revisar si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje, y nada. Bueno tenía mensajes, pero no de la persona que yo quería. No de él.

Comencé a soltar todas las lágrimas que había reprimido desde que bajé del avión. No podía creer que no me hubiese llamado, ni siquiera para seccionarse de que estuviese bien. ¿Es que no me amaba?

...

Me desperté con la luz del sol, ya que me había olvidado de correr las cortinas. Miré la hora, eran las 7 de la mañana. Sin pereza, raro en mí, me levanté y fui al baño a ducharme.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme bajé a la cocina. Phill ya se había ido a trabajar y mi mamá, supuse que aún seguía en la cama. Decidí sorprenderla y llevarle el desayuno a la cama.

Me tomó toda mi concentración y delicadeza, subir las escaleras con la bandeja de desayuno en las manos. El jugo y el té temblaban peligrosamente a cada paso que daba. Pero para mi suerte, lo logré, llegué a su dormitorio sin derramar una gota de nada.

-Mamá... despierta –Apoyé el desayuno en la mesita de luz y me recosté a su lado –Si sigues haciéndote la dormida no vengo más a visitarte.

-Esta bien, esta bien... mmm esto se ve delicioso –Dijo probando el té y las galletas –Gracias por venir... te extrañé.

-¡Yo también mamá! –La abracé y comencé a desayunar yo también.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana y el medio día juntas. Cuando a las tres de la tarde llegó Phill de trabajar, anuncié que iría a dar un paseo por la playa. Me había puesto mis tenis y un conjunto deportivo. Así que comencé a correr.

Hacía mucho que no lo hacía y casi había olvidado como se sentía. Mi mente comenzó a volar a medida que mis piernas marcaban un ritmo cada vez más rápido.

Corrí alrededor de cuatro kilómetros (mi récord personal) y me detuve justo cuando llegué a una casa pintada de un verde limón. Nunca olvidaría esa casa, la de Mike. Me senté en el cantero de la entrada, para descansar un poco. No debería haberlo hecho.

-¿Bella? –Mike salía de su casa -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Mike, salí a correr un poco y no daba más así que me senté a descansar un poco –No me miraba con odio, pero yo aún no olvidaba nuestro último encuentro -¿Hay algún problema?

-No, para nada... –Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de nosotros.

-No quería molestarte, ya me voy... –Me levanté y comencé a caminar de regreso a mi casa pero él me detuvo.

-Espera Bells... quisiera hablar contigo –Se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas –Quiero pedirte perdón por como me comporte las dos últimas veces que nos vimos, no tenía derecho a nada.

-Esta bien Mike, yo también estuve mal, tendría que habértelo dicho en seguida, pero no quería hacerlo por teléfono –Solté mis manos y lo abracé.

Nos quedamos charlando un largo rato hasta que se hizo de noche y le dije que debía volver a casa. Nos despedimos como amigos, dejando atrás todo el rencor, y prometimos vernos algún día antes de que finalizara el verano.

Cuando llegué a casa me sorprendió ver todas las luces apagadas, por lo general mi mamá dejaba alguna luz de afuera prendida. Abrí la puerta, la casa estaba sumergida en un completo silencio. Seguí avanzando entre la oscuridad... una luz en el patio trasero llamó mi atención. Me acerqué cuidadosamente a la ventana, sin revelar mi presencia y... ¡Dios mio!

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Haganmelo saber! **

**Un beso grande ...**

***Lucia991***

**P/d: Recuerden que esta historia esta llegando asu fin.. = ya estoy creando una nueva que espero también les guste =)**


	24. Stefan

**Hola a todos! bueno este es el penultimo capitulo, no quiero extender esta parte... solo quiero decirles: miles de gracias por seguir la historia, nunca pense que algo que yo escribiera le pudiese gustar a alguien que no sea de mi familia (ya saben la familia siempre agranda tus logros =P)**

**Un beso muy muy grande, gracias y nos leemos en el proximo y ultimo capitulo**

***Lucia991***

* * *

XXIV

**STEFAN**

Corrí fuera de la casa, la imagen que había visto en la cocina podía significar solo dos cosas: La primera, alguien había entrado a la casa y secuestrado a mi familia entera (cosa improbable), o la segunda, mi mamá estaba por tener familia. Era lo lógico cuando vi la mesa hecha un lío, y todas las cosas regadas por el piso. Seguro Phill se desesperó y tiró todo. Mientras esperaba que pasara un taxi, telefonee.

-Bella, perdón por no avisarte, –La voz de mi padrastro sonaba agitada y asustada –es que fue muy de golpe, rompió bolsa y yo me olvidé de todo lo que había aprendido en las clases de pre-parto.

-Tranquilo Phill, me estoy subiendo en un taxi –Dije mientras entraba en el que acababa de conseguir –Dime en que hospital están.

Le indiqué al taxista el nombre del sanatorio, y le pedí que fuese lo más rápido posible. Contaba los segundos, Phill me había dicho que aún no nacía. Realmente quería llegar a tiempo.

Pagué el viaje y me bajé corriendo sin esperar el vuelto. Le había prometido a mi mamá estar con ella en el parto. Pregunté en la recepción la habitación en la que se encontraba y seguí corriendo hasta llegar.

Abrí la puerta desesperada, esperaba encontrar la sala vacía, pero para mi sorpresa mi mamá seguía ahí, junto a Phill y a... Edward. ¿Qué rayos hacía él aquí? Esto era familiar, intimo... no lo quería conmigo, no después de que me abandonara.

-¡Mamá! Pensé que ya no llegaba a acompañarte –Le dije mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Aún falta mucho, Phill se asustó y me sacó de la casa sin siquiera tomar el bolso. –Dijo mi madre riéndose –Ahora mismo le estaba pidiendo a Edward si podía ir por él.

Ni siquiera me di vuelta para verlo, por mí que se fuera. Me dediqué a ayudar a Reneé con sus contracciones. Ignoré el saludo que Edward me dedicó y esquivé el beso que intentó darme cuando se fue.

-Hija, no tienes porque ser tan arisca –Me reprendió mi mamá al ver mi actitud.

-Y él no tiene porque estar acá. No pertenece a la familia –Le sisee –Ahora no gastemos energías en ese tema... no es lo más importante en estos momentos –Le dije mientras ella sentía otra contracción.

Media hora más tarde la enfermera, luego de revisar a mi mamá, dijo que ya era la hora. Nos tendió a Phill y a mí unas batas y nos pidió que la siguiéramos a la sala de partos.

Por supuesto no vi el alumbramiento, no era necesario, yo sabía que era horriblemente asqueroso. Pero tomé fuertemente la mano de Reneé y la ayudé en todo lo que pude.

No puedo describir las sensaciones que experimenté cuando vi a mi hermanito. Las lágrimas se esparcieron por todo mi rostro. Me las limpié rápidamente ya que evitaban que viera bien al bebé.

-Es... perfecto –Dijo mi mamá cuando la enfermera se lo entregó –Hola Stefan... ya no aguantaba las ganas de verte.

No dije nada, me quedé mirando la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. La enfermera nos hizo un gesto para que los cuatros nos acercáramos y tomó una foto con la cámara que Phill le había entregado.

Phill y mi mamá se deshacían diciéndole cuanto lo amaban... a Stefan. No sabía como se llamaría, otra cosa que mi mamá había querido guardar para lo último. Estaba embobada, mirándolo cuando Reneé me dijo:

-¿Quieres alzar a tu hermanito? –No fui capaz de pronunciar palabras, solo asentí y esperé paciente hasta que mi mamá lo depositó en mis brazos.

Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, sentí como una conexión se extendía desde mi pequeño hermano a mí. Eso era lo que sentía tener un hermano. Era hermoso, perfecto. Me hubiese quedado mirándolo por horas, pero una reacción en su cuerpito me hizo reaccionar... aún no lo abrigaban.

-¿Es que Edward no entiende que Stefan necesita ropa? –Pregunté un tanto molesta.

-Si, lo siento, el trafico estaba bastante pesado –Se disculpó detrás de mí –Bells, ¿podemos hablar?

-Más tarde...-No me volví a mirarlo, solo tenía ojos para mi hermano.

Edward salió de la habitación para darnos intimidad. No estaba tan enojada como antes, no porque lo hubiese perdonado, sino porque estaba tan feliz que no quería que él lo arruinara.

Luego de darle a Stefan a la enfermera y que esta lo cambiara, mi mamá le dio el pecho por primera vez. Irradiando felicidad, decidí yo también salir de la habitación para que mi mamá y Phill tuvieran un momento solos.

No vi a Edward en el pasillo, lo cual me extraño, ¿no se suponía que quería hablar conmigo? Bueno, después de todo no sé para que lo esperaba, ya me había defraudado en el aeropuerto.

Me senté en la cafetería, y me reté a mi misma. Me estaba comportando como una niña malcriada, había sido yo la que le dijo que no viniera a Phoenix, luego fui también yo quien le hizo saber que no lo quería en el sanatorio, y ahora me quejaba porque no estaba a mi lado. Él solo estaba haciendo lo que yo le pedía, pero no lo que yo quería. Tal vez necesitaba dejar de hacerme la tonta y decirle de una vez por todas, lo que realmente quería que hiciera: Que peleara por mí. Que no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que se alejase, que nunca lo hiciera, que me dijera la verdad y me abrazara. Yo solo lo quería a él.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –Me preguntó Edward.

-Si, claro –Le contesté sin mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía mal por como lo había tratado.

-¿Y la fiera que estaba en la habitación, dónde quedó? –Con una mano tomó mi rostro e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos –No quiero seguir con esta absurda pelea, ¿me perdonas?

-¿Me dirás lo que me ocultas? –Le pregunté un poco más tranquila.

-Por supuesto mi vida, tal como te lo prometí –Se paró de su asiento y dio la vuelta a la mesa hasta quedar a mí lado.

Se arrodilló, para estar a mi altura y me besó. Le respondí inmediatamente el beso. No podía resistirme a su aliento, ese aliento que hacía días no sentía. Absorbí lo más que pude de él, esa era la esencia que necesitaba para vivir. Nos separamos para tomar aire, solo para eso. Estuvimos besándonos por un buen rato, hasta que recordé a Stefan.

Me acompañó hasta la habitación, pero se despidió argumentando que tenía que acomodar su equipaje en la casa. Me dijo que volviera lo más pronto posible para ir a cenar.

Pasé un rato más con mi familia. Saqué un montón de fotos ya que le había prometido a las chicas que les llevaría algunas de mi nuevo hermanito.

Cuando se hicieron las nueve de la noche me despedí de todos y me fui a casa. No sabía que era lo que tenía planeado Edward, y quería estar lista. Cuando llegué mi novio me estaba esperando.

-Pensé que me dejarías plantado –Dijo de manera juguetona –Ponte algo lindo, saldremos a comer afuera.

-De acuerdo, dame unos minutos –Me acerqué a él y le di un beso.

Luego subí a mi habitación, sus cosas estaban ahí. Sonreí, me encantaba la idea de pasar el verano con él. Me di un baño rápido y busqué algo que ponerme. Luego de revolver todo el armario, encontré el atuendo perfecto.

Tomé el vestido que había usado para la boda de Reneé, era ideal. Me encantaba el color: azul oscuro. La tela era de ensueños, la seda más suave que había usado en mi vida. No era tan atrevido como lo que usarían Alice y Rose, pero definitivamente era sensual, provocativo. Era arreglado, pero no muy formal.

Quince minutos más tarde bajé las escaleras. Logré hacerlo sin caerme, pese a que llevaba tacos. Edward me estaba esperando en el living. Él tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca y una saco, negro también. Estaba hermoso, me lo comería ahí mismo. Pero sabía que teníamos que hablar. Hoy era nuestra noche de reconciliación, y no quería apresurarla.

-Te ves hermosa, mi amor –Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a bajar los últimos escalones –Permítame escoltarla hasta el coche señorita.

Yo solo asentí y lo acompañé hasta el auto, que supuse era alquilado. Pasamos todo el camino en silencio, no por enojo, ni mucho menos por incomodidad. Simplemente estábamos a gusto. Cuando estacionó pude ver el restaurante, era definitivamente uno de los más caros de Phoenix, no me quejé. Ya me había acostumbrado a verlo derrochar su dinero. Por mí, ir a comer a un carrito de hamburguesas, estaba bien; siempre y cuando él estuviese conmigo.

Un hombre muy atento nos acompañó hasta nuestra mesa, o mejor dicho hasta un reservado. El lugar era tan hermoso como se veía desde afuera. Dejé que Edward ordenara la comida por mí. Él sabía mejor que nadie mis preferencias. Quince minutos más tarde el mozo llegó con una botella de vino y dos platos de pasta.

-Supongo que no me dirás nada hasta lo último, ¿verdad? –Le pregunté luego de dar un sorbo a mi copa.

-Exactamente, espero que no te enojes –Sonreí encantada, ¿cómo podía enojarme cuando él estaba siendo tan tierno?

-Claro que no, después de todo llevo esperando mucho tiempo, unas horas más no me mataran.

Seguimos charlando y cenando. Yo me reía de mí misma, esto no era como yo había planeado. Se suponía que cuando él apareciera le diría unas cuantas palabritas. Se suponía que le haría saber lo enojada que estaba, y en vez de eso, me estaba comportando como una mantequita.

Sonreí al darme cuanta que eso nunca pasaría. Nunca podría enojarme realmente con Edward, lo amaba. Era completamente suya, para siempre. No había nada que él me pidiera o me dijera, a lo que yo pudiese resistirme. Lo necesitaba para vivir, para ser una persona, para ser feliz, lo necesitaba junto a mí, siempre.

-¿En qué estas pensando? –Me preguntó curioso.

-En ti, y en lo mucho que te amo –Tomé su mano y agregué -... estoy fregada, ¿lo sabes? No puedo estar sin ti.

-Yo también te amo, y no sabes lo feliz que me haces diciendo esas cosas.

Permanecimos tomados de la mano, en silencio y sonriendo por mucho tiempo. Solo nos separamos cuando el molesto mesero se acercó y nos preguntó si queríamos algo más. Edward rechazó el postre y pidió la cuenta.

Salimos afuera y esperamos a que el ballet trajera el auto. En cuanto arrancó supe que aún faltaba mucho para que supiera que era lo que me ocultaba.

Condujo velozmente hasta llegar a la playa. Aparcó el coche y me ayudó a bajar. Comenzamos a caminar por la arena, así que aproveché la oportunidad y me deshice de los molestos tacos.

-Esta no será nuestra playa, pero es igual de linda –Me susurró a oído cuando ya llevábamos un buena rato caminando.

-Por supuesto que lo es, cualquier lugar es hermoso cuando estoy contigo –Se rió ante mi comentario.

-Esa frase la tendría que haber dicho yo –Se paró y me acercó a él –Te amo Bella, eres mi vida.

Nuestros labios se juntaron por instinto. Ellos sabían lo mucho que necesitaban del otro. Nos envolvimos en caricias y besos apasionados. Dijimos muchas cosas con las acciones, pues las palabras no alcanzaban para describir lo que sentíamos.

Poco a poco fuimos recostándonos en la arena. Nuestros cuerpos necesitaban estar en contacto, sentir la piel del otro, esa que hacía días no sentían y que tanto extrañaban.

Lentamente nos despojamos de nuestras ropas, hasta quedar en ropa interior. El mar nos invitaba a jugar con él, y eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos. Nos entregamos tanto al mar como a nosotros mismos. Fuimos uno solo, una vez más.

Salimos del agua y nos tiramos sobre una roca, no queríamos llenarnos de arena. Esperamos a secarnos, para poder colocarnos la ropa de nuevo.

-Y dime Edward, ¿esto estaba en los planes? –Le pregunté refiriéndome a lo que acabábamos de hacer.

-No, pero me encantó –Tomó el vestido que estaba tirado en el piso, lo sacudió y me ayudo a ponérmelo –Con él te ves hermosas, pero sin él te ves como una perfecta diosa –Dijo cuando terminó de acomodarlo.

Yo también lo ayudé a vestirse, lentamente, ya que quería ver su cuerpo desnuda lo más que pudiese; y luego seguimos con nuestra caminata. No me había olvidado de lo que me escondía, por supuesto que no, pero ahora comprendía que había sido una tonta, y que él no podía guardarse nada malo.

A medianoche, decidió que ya era hora para la siguiente parte de nuestra cita. Volvimos al auto y me llevó de vuelta a casa. Imaginé que iríamos a la pieza pero me equivoqué. Él me tapó los ojos y me guió hasta el patio trasero.

Cuando me dejo ver, me encontraba frente al escenario más lindo que había visto en mi vida. Una manta sobre el pasto, hacía de mesa, pétalos de rosas por todo el borde. Una fuente de chocolate y alrededor montones de frutas. Miré atónita el resto del patio, no se encontraba como hoy a la tarde. La mesa que hoy me había indicado la llegada de mi hermanito, no estaba. Cada planta, arbusto y cada rincón, estaba recubierto por pequeñas luces blancas. Unas velas marcaban el camino que había seguido desde la casa.

Sonreí ante semejante preparación, solo en las películas había visto a los hombres preparar cosas así para sus novias. Al parecer Edward, era de ensueños. Yo sabía que era irreal.

-¿Te gusta? –Me preguntó impaciente al no saber en qué pensaba.

-Si –Dije mientras asentía enérgicamente –No creí que fuese real, esto parece de un cuanto de hadas.

-Pues me parece bien, después de todo tú eres mi princesa. –Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a sentarme en la manta.

Tomó una fresa, la cubrió de chocolate y me la dio de comer en la boca. Esta era definitivamente la mejor forma de comer un postre. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo ardía ante el mínimo roce que producían sus dedos cerca de mis labios. Lo quería de vuelta, lo quería besándome. Pero no era el momento, ahora había que disfrutar de este afrodisíaco manjar.

Yo no me quedé atrás. También tomé una fruta y la bañe en chocolate, para luego dársela de comer. Mi cuerpo me pedía que dejara de jugar con la comida y que lo convirtiera a él en el postre. Que lo bañara de chocolate y lo devorara, pero mi mente ganó. Controlé mis impulsos y disfruté del momento.

Cuando ya ninguno de los dos aguantó más, él rompió el momento.

-Creo que ya te lo puedo decir –Dijo lentamente.

-De acuerdo, escucho –Estaba hipnotizada por su sonrisa.

Fue hasta donde había dejado su saco, revolvió entre los bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Se acercó nuevamente a mí, se arrodilló y pude ver una pequeña cajita. Comencé a hiperventilar, no lo podía creer, comencé a sudar terriblemente. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo.

-Isabella, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? –Mi corazón se paró por un segundo. Miles de cosas cruzaron por mi mente, y entre lágrimas logré decir:

-No Edward, lo siento, pero no.

* * *

**Bueno quiero decir que no lo deje ahí por maldad... es que en mi mente es en ese momento cuando tenía que terminar el cap.**

**Grax de nuevo....**

**Un beso *Lucia991***


	25. El principio de una era

**Hola a todos...**

**esta historia ha llegado a su fin...**

**No quiero decir nada más que GRACIAS, espero leernos en otras historias suyas o mias. Acabo de subir una nueva, el primer capitulo.. los invito a pasar. "Entre hermanos"**

**Miles de gracias y espero que les guste el final.**

**Un beso muy grande..**

***Lucia991***

**Hoy más que nunca espero que me hagan saber su opinion.. =)**

* * *

XXV

**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA ERA**

Me largué a llorar cuando vi como la tristeza alcanzaba el rostro de Edward. Sus ojos, que siempre estaban brillantes, ahora estaban empañados en lágrimas. Y yo era la responsable de ello.

Ninguno de los dos habló, tampoco nos movimos. Edward seguía arrodillado en el piso y yo parada. Aún tenía la cajita con el anillo en sus manos. Era el anillo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Me hubiese encantado decir que si, pero...

-¿Por qué?... –Logró decir en un susurro.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía exactamente. No era porque no lo amara... ni porque no quisiera estar con él para el resto de mi vida, eso era lo que más anhelaba. Pero había tantas cosas...

-¿No quieres estar conmigo para siempre? –Me pregunto, mientras se paraba y cerraba la cajita.

-Si, por supuesto que si quiero, ¿pero casarnos? Eso es algo muy distinto... –No podía verlo a los ojos, me desgarraba el alma.

Casamiento... era algo en lo que no creía. Algo que me había provocado mucho dolor. Tal vez, cuando era una niña y mis padres aún estaban juntos, lo había imaginado e inclusive deseado. Pero desde que ellos se separaron, la idea de casamiento solo la asociaba con dolor y tristeza. Porque eso era lo que había sentido cuando mis padres se divorciaron.

-¿Qué tiene de malo casarnos? –Tomó mi rostro e hizo que lo mirara.

-No quiero alejarme nunca de ti –Lo amaba con todo mi corazón -¿Es necesario casarnos?

-Por supuesto que no, pero no me has contestado... ¿qué tiene de malo casarnos?

¿Qué tenía de malo? Pues en realidad nada. Simplemente tenía miedo, miedo de que ocurriera lo mismo que con mis padres. Pues yo sabía que ellos se amaban y que eran felices antes de casarse, y luego lo único que hacían era palearse.

¿Sería distinto con Edward? ¿Quería casarme con él? Que pregunta, por supuesto que quería casarme con él. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de que él se cansara de mí, miedo de que el matrimonio se volviera en rutina y él me dejara. Miedo de perderlo. Miedo de todo, porqué él era mi vida y me moría si lo perdía.

-¿Bella...? Dime algo, habla conmigo... ¿En qué estas pensando? –Me abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba.

-Tengo miedo... –Me apreté más contra él –No quiero perderte... mis padres se amaban... y cuando se divorciaron yo deje de creer en el matrimonio.

Rompió el abrazo y me miró... ¿enojado?

-¿Miedo de que? ¿De que nos separemos como tus padres? –Yo asentí tímidamente –Eso nunca pasará, casados o no yo te amo y te necesito para vivir. ¿Cómo podría alejarme de vos si me muero si no estamos juntos?

-No sé Edward... ¿y la facultad? –Me miró exasperado.

Él podría creer que yo estaba buscando excusas, pero no era así. Yo tenía miedo, mucho miedo a decir verdad. La vida no es de color rosa y cuando uno se casa los problemas son más serios.

La facultad era importante. ¿Cómo llevaríamos un matrimonio y los estudios juntos? ¿Y mantenernos? Pues yo no dejaría que mis padres o sus padres lo hicieran, ni siquiera quería que Edward lo hiciera, yo estaba estudiando para el día de mañana tener un buen trabajo y ayudar a mantener a mi familia. No quería dejar la universidad.

-¿Qué hay con la facultad? Si quieres, primero la terminamos y luego nos casamos... –Iba a decir algo pero el siguió hablando –Bella déjate de excusas, yo no te estoy pidiendo un pacto de sangre... te estoy pidiendo que estés conmigo para siempre, que en un futuro formemos una familia juntos, que pueda decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía, mí esposa y que no seas de nadie más. Te estoy pidiendo que me ames hasta que la muerte nos separe, y tal vez hasta más también, si es posible.

-Edward yo... –Pero no me dejó terminar.

-Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más... Isabella, ¿Queres casarte conmigo?

No pude emitir sonido alguno, solo asentí. No podía resistirme a él. Y estar con Edward para siempre era lo que yo quería. Lo que necesitaba. Tomó el anillo de la cajita y lentamente lo deslizó por mi dedo. Me quedaba perfecto. Aunque lo único perfecto en todo esto era Edward y la idea de estar con él para siempre.

No dijimos nada más... ahora estabamos comprometidos.

Poco a poco fuimos cayendo al piso y siguiendo lo que habíamos dejado en la playa. En pocos minutos quedamos totalmente desnudos, me despoje de todo lo que traía puesto excepto del anillo, y aunque no fuese ropa, se sentía más pesado que un abrigo de piel.

...

Nos encontrábamos acostados en el pasto viendo las estrellas. Miles de cosas daban vuelta por mi cabeza. Pero a pesar de todos los miedos y las dudas, estaba feliz. Hacía tiempo había descartado el matrimonio y ahora, sin embargo, estaba que deliraba de felicidad por tener un anillo en mi mano.

Ni yo podía comprender cómo era que había terminado comprometida. Se me hacía un sueño... un sueño que nunca tuve y que, extrañamente, me encantaba. Suspire... enamorada y feliz.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo? No quiero obligarte ni nada por el estilo. Si tu no quieres casarte todo va a estar bien... –Me dio pena por todo lo que lo había hecho pasar, seguro cría que estaba loca.

-Shh Edward, déjame disfrutar el momento –Tomé su mano y sonreí –nunca creía que diría esto... pero me encanta estar comprometida, se siente de maravillas.

-Lo sé, en estos momento me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo, puedo gritar a cuatro vientos que eres mi prometida. –Tiró de mí, haciendo que quedara encima de él.

Puedo decir que nos cansamos de hacer el amor, pero fue más que eso. Sentí como si selláramos nuestro amor, como si con esta noche nos uníamos para siempre. Y es que la promesa de casarnos era también la promesa de amarnos para siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe y más, tal como lo había dicho Edward.

Nos quedamos dormidos con la luz de la luna y nos despertamos con los rayos de sol y... ¡Mi mamá mirándonos fijamente! En seguida me levanté y tomé el vestido para ponérmelo. No estabamos desnudos, pero la ropa interior no es el mejor atuendo para que te vea tú mamá. Miré a Edward, ¿estaba loco?, ni siquiera se había movido. Estaba acostado, mirándome y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba perfecto, simplemente me olvide de Reneé y lo besé.

Un llanto de bebé me trajo a la realidad, mi mamá ya no estaba enfrente de nosotros, se encontraba en la cocina con Phill y Stefan. Mi hermanito, lo quería volver a alzar.

-Vamos cámbiate, quiero ir con mamá y Stefan –Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y a acomodarme el vestido, él solo se puso el pantalón y entramos a la casa.

-Lo siento –Dijo Edward mientras miraba a mi mamá que tranquilizaba a Stefan.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer feliz a mi hija? A ver Bella, muéstrame el anillo -¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabía ella que estaba comprometida? Miré a Edward enojada.

-¿Qué?, necesite de toda la ayuda posible para sacarte un sí, tendría que haber escuchado a Alice, ella me dijo que sería muuuy difícil –Sonrió ante mi cara, pues mi amiga me conocía muy bien. La que no se conocía bien al parecer era yo, ¿cómo pude decirle que no apenas me lo pidió? Locura supongo, estupidez tal vez... Si, todo eso mezclado con un poco de inseguridad.

Le mostré el anillo a mi mamá, quien a pesar de su intento de ocultarlo, ya lo había visto. Al parecer todos eran parte del plan: "Hagamos que Bella acepte matrimonio" me reí de mis propios pensamientos. Una vez que sostuve a mi hermano y que recibí las suficientes felicitaciones por parte de mi mamá y Phill corrí a llamar a mis amigas.

Había subido a mi habitación para hablar tranquila, comencé a discar el número de Alice, pero lo borré. No quería hablar con ella, Había una persona a la que se lo quería contar primero. Marqué su número y esperé a que me contestase. Pero no lo hizo. Miré la hora, y marqué otro número.

-Policía de Forks, ¿en qué lo podemos ayudar? –Preguntó la voz del ayudante.

-Necesito hablar urgente con Charlie, Tom –Él enseguida reconoció mi voz y llamó a mi padre.

-¿Bella, todo bien? –Mi padre sonaba preocupado, nunca lo llamaba al trabajo, pero no podía esperar.

-¡Me voy a casar con Edward! –Estaba esperando que me preguntara si estaba segura, si estaba embarazada o algo así cuando me dijo:

-¡Te felicito Bells! Estoy muy feliz por ti -¿Qué? Él también lo sabía.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Hay alguien a quien Edward no le haya dicho? –Mi padre rió a través del teléfono.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo no sepa si me pidió tú mano? La verdad me cayó mucho mejor que la última vez –Dijo Charlie.

Seguimos hablando como por media hora. Por supuesto que le conté que no lo haríamos ahora, sino que esperaríamos hasta terminar la universidad, cosa que le gustó mucho. Luego de cortar me senté en mi cama.

La tristeza llegó a mí. Era yo la que había dicho que quería terminar la universidad, pero ahora me sentía mal. No quería esperar, quería casarme con él ya. Y la sola idea de tener que esperar dos años, me provocaba ganas de llorar.

Estaba a punto de derramar la primer lágrima cuando Edward entró por la puerta. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Te arrepientes? –Me preguntó.

-Si, pero no de aceptar, sino de decir que lo haríamos luego de la facultad –Le confesé como una niña pequeña.

-Por mí nos casamos hoy mismo... haremos lo que tú quieras –Me dio un beso.

-No sé lo que quiero... quiero casarme contigo. Me parece que dos años es mucho para esperar, pero también me parece que va ser un lió si aún estamos estudiando –¿Qué tenía que hacer?

-Te propongo algo: esperemos hasta que no aguantemos más, cuando llegué el momento le pedimos a mi mamá, a Reneé y a Alice que nos ayuden a organizar todo, y listo. ¿Qué te parece? –No era mala idea, así podríamos disfrutar nuestro compromiso.

-¡Me encanta!, Solo hay un pequeño detalle: Alice organizando la boda, sería como una película de terror –Edward se rió ante mi comentario, y luego agregó.

-Peor sería negarle la posibilidad de hacerlo... ¿te imaginas? –Si, me imaginaba, ya me veía a mi misma a punto de ser asesinada por mi mejor amiga y cuñada.

Seguimos charlando e imaginando como sería nuestra boda organizada por el duende, hasta que mi mamá subió y anunció que ya estaba lista la comida.

Para celebrar, por un lado el nacimiento de Stefan, y por el otro nuestro compromiso, Phill había preparado un montón de comida. Había fiambres, ensaladas y empanadas de entrada, como plato principal había pavita rellena, con salsa de champiñones. Y de postre mi mamá preparó una torta de chocolate y frutillas.

No sé como hicimos para terminarnos toda esa comida, pero lo hicimos. Luego de conversar un poco y de recoger la mesa, Edward y yo decidimos ir a la playa a caminar un poco.

Caminamos alrededor de media hora y luego nos sentamos en una lona que habíamos llevado. Yo me saqué el vestidito que llevaba puesto y Edward su remera, y nos tendimos a tomar sol.

-¿Quieres que hagamos una fiesta de compromiso? –Edward jugaba con mi mano y con mi anillo.

-No sé, no creo que sea necesario –No quería llamar la atención, ni hacer las cosas muy lujosas, solo quería estar con él -¿Tú quieres hacerla?

-La verdad me da lo mismo, pero creo que no tenemos muchas opciones... Alice ya esta pensando en todo. –Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿podríamos hacer alguna vez las cosas a nuestro modo? –Si no quieres hacerla, me las arreglaré para disuadirla...

-No te preocupes... puedo sobrevivir a una fiesta, pero le conviene que se amolde a mis preferencias –Me paré y le indiqué a él que hiciera lo mismo –Vamos a nadar un poco, a disfrutar de las vacaciones.

...

-Bella, date prisa no nos queda mucho tiempo –Rosalie me gritó desde afuera del baño -¿Cuánto más piensas demorar?

-Ya salgo, no me apures o me quedo aquí y no voy a ningún lado –Salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla.

-¡Por fin Bella! –Rose me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta el tocador –Siéntate, enseguida viene Alice y te maquilla, yo me voy a ver si todo esta listo y luego vengo y te arreglo el pelo.

Mi amiga salió por la puerta y me dejó sola. Maldije el momento en que había aceptado que mis amigas organizaran mi fiesta de compromiso. No me molestaba el hecho de hacer una fiesta, sino que mis "amigas" no me dejaran hacer nada a mi modo.

Yo había querido hacer una fiesta informal, solo con los amigos más cercanos. ¡Ellas habían anunciado el compromiso en el diario de Forks, de Pheonix y en uno de L.A! La lista de invitados que Edward y yo habíamos hecho era de veinte personas, las invitaciones que se repartieron eran 64. El vestido que yo misma me había comprado en una tienda importante, estaba colgado en el placard. El vestido que Alice había hecho hacer a medida por un reconocido diseñador estaba sobre la cama, listo para ser usado. Y así había pasado con todas las cosas.

Si era de esta forma como habían organizado una simple fiesta de compromiso, no quería ni imaginarme como lo harían para el día de la boda. Definitivamente tendría que pedirle a Edward que las calme. Tal vez si hablaba con Esme ella se pondría de mi lado. Después de todo yo era la novia. ¿No se supone que es la novia la que elige las cosas?

La puerta se abrió y entro mi cuñada por ella. Ya se había cambiado, estaba realmente hermosa, el vestido verde agua que se había puesto combinaba de una manera hermosa con su cabello oscuro y su piel pálida.

-Tú te veras más linda cuando termine de maquillarte. Ahora comencemos a prepararte, ya falta poco –No le dije nada, no quería discutir y la verdad prefería relajarme mientras ella hacía su magia.

Luego de veinte minutos Rosalie llegó anunciando que el salón ya estaba listo y que Edward llegaría a buscarme dentro de una hora. Alice se quejó por el poco tiempo que teníamos y siguió con su trabajo. Cuando ella terminó su lugar lo ocupó Rosalie, quien tardó unos cuarenta minutos en arreglar mi pelo. Debo decir que me gustó bastante, no me hizo un gran peinado como quería Alice, simplemente me lo enruló y arregló de manera natural.

Entre las dos me ayudaron a colocarme el vestido. Por supuesto que era lindo pero era todo menos sencillo, que era lo que yo quería originalmente. El vestido era de color beige, cerrado adelante y con un gran escote en la parte posterior. Largo hasta el piso, era de un raso italiano que tenía una caída espectacular.

-Rosalie, ¿dónde están las pulseras que había traído para Bells? –Le preguntó Aly.

-No te preocupes Alice, no quiero usarlas, la única alhaja que llevaré será mi anillo de compromiso, ¿no es por eso que viene la gente? –Mi amiga me sonrió y me abrazó. Al abrazo se agregó Rose.

Estabamos abrazadas cuando entraron en la habitación Jazz y Emm, ambos vestían trajes. Realmente estaban muy guapos.

-¡Vaya Bella, te ves increíble! Mi hermano si que sabe elegir –Dijo Emmett mientras me abrazaba –¡Felicitaciones!

-¡Yo también quiero abrazarla Emmett! –Mi gran cuñado se corrió y su lugar fue reemplazado por Jazz –Estas radiante Bella... felicitaciones.

-¡Ya basta chicos! Me van hacer llorar... ustedes ya me felicitaron, ¿se acuerdan?... Hace un par de semanas cuando me comprometí.

-Bueno, no te decimos nada más... y eso incluye no decirte que mi hermano esta abajo esperándote –Me sacó la lengua y se corrió, dejándome libre el camino para ir con Edward.

Me olvidé de todo cuando lo vi al pie de la escalera. Estaba hermoso, mi prometido era el ser más perfecto que había conocido en mi vida. Y aún no sabía cómo o por qué, me había elegido a mi para pasar el resto de la vida juntos.

Prácticamente corrí escaleras abajo, no sé cómo hice para no caerme con los tacos que llevaba, pero lo logré. En segundos estuve junto a él.

-Estas hermosa mi vida –Me susurró al oído –No veo la hora de presentarte a todos los invitados.

-Algunos ya me conocen, me refiero a las pocas personas que quise invitar –El se rió ante mi comentario.

-Si, algunos te conocen, pero son la minoría. Ya quiero que te vean los amigos de mis padres. –No pude evitar sonreír, ya no me importaba nada, lo único que quería hacer era disfrutar junto a él.

No sé cuándo comenzamos a besarnos, ni sé cómo llegó a ser un beso tan apasionado, solo sé que fueron las chicas y los chicos quienes nos separaron. No le prestamos atención a las quejas de mis amigas acerca de mi maquillaje o de mi peinado, ni a las bromas de los chicos sobre nuestra incapacidad para controlarnos. Simplemente nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos juntos hacía el auto que nos esperaba para ir al salón. Los dos teníamos una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, y nada ni nadie no las podría borrar.

Cuando llegamos al salón los únicos que estaban, tal como se había planeado, eran Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Reneé, Phill y Stefan. Y por supuesto nuestros cuatro amigos que venían con nosotros.

Luego de saludarnos y de que todos nos felicitaran nuevamente, llamamos al fotógrafo para que nos sacara unas fotos con toda nuestra familia. No hizo falta que me recordaran que tenía que sonreír, mi sonrisa estaba siempre presente desde que acepte casarme con Edward, y nunca más se iría de mi rostro.

Los invitados nos tardaron en llegar, me di cuenta en seguida que había más gente de la que me había dicho Alice que iría, pero no me molestó. Al contrario me alegró pues no encontraba sensación más linda que Edward presentándome a todos sus conocidos, como la mujer que amaba y con quien se iba a casar.

Una vez que todo el mundo nos felicito y que comimos, lo único que hice fue estar con Edward, bailamos, charlamos y reímos hasta que el último invitado se fue.

-Chicos ya se fueron todos, ya podemos irnos –Nos dijo Carlisle, mientras que el resto de la familia esperaba en la puerta.

-Vayan ustedes, nosotros nos quedamos un rato más –Le contestó mi prometido.

Nos saludaron y luego quedamos nosotros dos solos. La música seguía sonando, aunque ya no era movida, sino que era lenta. El ambiente era totalmente relajante. Las luces aún no se prendían y solo la pista estaba iluminada.

Edward me invitó a bailar con un gesto y yo no me pude negar. Los pies me mataban y mi cuerpo no daba más, pero para estar con él encontré las energías suficientes. Llegamos al centro del salón y comenzamos a danzar. Mi cuerpo y su cuerpo se movían en perfecta sincronía. Es totalmente cierto que si el hombre guía bien cualquier mujer sabe bailar. Pues yo era totalmente descordinada cuando bailaba, a menos que fuese con él con quien bailase.

Bailamos una canción, dos canciones, tres canciones, cuatro canciones y cinco canciones. Luego Edward me llevó al balcón que tenía el salón, el cual estaba decorado con una gran cantidad de velas y flores.

-Te amo Bella, no encuentro más palabras que esas para decirte todo lo que siento –Tomó mis manos y se acercó más a mí –Este año fue el mejor de mi vida, agradezco infinitamente el haberte conocido y el que me hayas correspondido, contigo soy increíblemente feliz.

-Yo también te amo, y por supuesto que para mí también fue el mejor años de mi vida... tú me cambiaste de un modo que no creí posible, me enseñaste tantas cosas que ni siquiera tienes idea... y no veo la hora de que nos casemos. De estar unidos para siempre, de formar una familia, de escribir una vida juntos.

Nos miramos a los ojos y cerramos nuestras declaraciones con un beso. Un beso que nunca olvidaré, pues marcó el inicio de una nueva era, una nueva etapa donde nuestros destinos se juntaron definitivamente. Donde comenzamos una nueva vida, una vida que fue producto de un montón de giros inesperados, que nos llenaron de amor y de felicidad.

Nos miramos el uno al otro sabiendo que lo que nos unía era el amor, el amor más fuerte que dos personas pueden sentir. Ese que te hace necesitar del otro para poder vivir y que sin él, simplemente mueres.

Fin...

* * *

**Bien.. ¿Qué decir? Me encantó escribir esta historia y me encanto saber que les gustó... **

**No escribo un epilogo o algo por el estilo porque tal vez más adelante haga la segunda parte... (realmente estoy casi segura que la voy a hacer)**

**Diganme su opinión y pasen por mi nueva historia.. **

**Un beso enorme y graciass!!!!!!**

***Lucia991***


	26. NA

Hola a todos!! Se que subir notas esta totalmente prohibido, pero quería avisarles que la secuela ya se viene!! Si... y como pensé que muchas tenían a la historia en sus alertas subo la nota para que se enteren!!

La segunda parte se llamará VUELTAS DE LA VIDA y espero que les guste!!!

Les dejo el Link, pero igual se pueden pasar por mi perfil y ahí esta!!

Un beso grande y espero recibir su opinión!!

Lu

.net/s/5932580/1/Vueltas_de_la_vida


End file.
